This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides and the polypeptides encoded by these polynucleotides, uses of such polynucleotides and polypeptides, and their production.
Unlike bacterium, which exist as a single compartment surrounded by a membrane, human cells and other eucaryotes are subdivided by membranes into many functionally distinct compartments. Each membrane-bounded compartment, or organelle, contains different proteins essential for the function of the organelle. The cell uses xe2x80x9csorting signals,xe2x80x9d which are amino acid motifs located within the protein, to target proteins to particular cellular organelles.
One type of sorting signal, called a signal sequence, a signal peptide, or a leader sequence, directs a class of proteins to an organelle called the endoplasmic reticulum (ER). The ER separates the membrane-bounded proteins from all other types of proteins. Once localized to the ER, both groups of proteins can be further directed to another organelle called the Golgi apparatus. Here, the Golgi distributes the proteins to vesicles, including secretory vesicles, the cell membrane, lysosomes, and the other organelles.
Proteins targeted to the ER by a signal sequence can be released into the extracellular space as a secreted protein. For example, vesicles containing secreted proteins can fuse with the cell membrane and release their contents into the extracellular spacexe2x80x94a process called exocytosis. Exocytosis can occur constitutively or after receipt of a triggering signal. In the latter case, the proteins are stored in secretory vesicles (or secretory granules) until exocytosis is triggered. Similarly, proteins residing on the cell membrane can also be secreted into the extracellular space by proteolytic cleavage of a xe2x80x9clinkerxe2x80x9d holding the protein to the membrane.
Despite the great progress made in recent years, only a small number of genes encoding human secreted proteins have been identified. These secreted proteins include the commercially valuable human insulin, interferon, Factor VIII, human growth hormone, tissue plasminogen activator, and erythropoeitin. Thus, in light of the pervasive role of secreted proteins in human physiology, a need exists for identifying and characterizing novel human secreted proteins and the genes that encode them. This knowledge will allow one to detect, to treat, and to prevent medical disorders by using secreted proteins or the genes that encode them.
The present invention relates to novel polynucleotides and the encoded polypeptides. Moreover, the present invention relates to vectors, host cells, antibodies, and recombinant methods for producing the polypeptides and polynucleotides. Also provided are diagnostic methods for detecting disorders related to the polypeptides, and therapeutic methods for treating such disorders. The invention further relates to screening methods for identifying binding partners of the polypeptides.
Definitions
The following definitions are provided to facilitate understanding of certain terms used throughout this specification.
In the present invention, xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d refers to material removed from its original environment (e.g., the natural environment if it is naturally occurring), and thus is altered xe2x80x9cby the hand of manxe2x80x9d from its natural state. For example, an isolated polynucleotide could be part of a vector or a composition of matter, or could be contained within a cell, and still be xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d because that vector, composition of matter, or particular cell is not the original environment of the polynucleotide.
In the present invention, a xe2x80x9csecretedxe2x80x9d protein refers to those proteins capable of being directed to the ER, secretory vesicles, or the extracellular space as a result of a signal sequence, as well as those proteins released into the extracellular space without necessarily containing a signal sequence. If the secreted protein is released into the extracellular space, the secreted protein can undergo extracellular processing to produce a xe2x80x9cmaturexe2x80x9d protein. Release into the extracellular space can occur by many mechanisms, including exocytosis and proteolytic cleavage.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidexe2x80x9d refers to a molecule having a nucleic acid sequence contained in SEQ ID NO:X or the cDNA contained within the clone deposited with the ATCC. For example, the polynucleotide can contain the nucleotide sequence of the full length cDNA sequence, including the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 untranslated sequences, the coding region, with or without the signal sequence, the secreted protein coding region, as well as fragments, epitopes, domains, and variants of the nucleic acid sequence. Moreover, as used herein, a xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d refers to a molecule having the translated amino acid sequence generated from the polynucleotide as broadly defined.
In the present invention, the full length sequence identified as SEQ ID NO:X was often generated by overlapping sequences contained in multiple clones (contig analysis). A representative clone containing all or most of the sequence for SEQ ID NO:X was deposited with the American Type Culture Collection (xe2x80x9cATCCxe2x80x9d). As shown in Table 1, each clone is identified by a cDNA Clone ID (Identifier) and the ATCC Deposit Number. The ATCC is located at 10801 University Boulevard, Manassas, Va. 20110-2209, USA. The ATCC deposit was made pursuant to the terms of the Budapest Treaty on the international recognition of the deposit of microorganisms for purposes of patent procedure.
A xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidexe2x80x9d of the present invention also includes those polynucleotides capable of hybridizing, under stringent hybridization conditions, to sequences contained in SEQ ID NO:X, the complement thereof, or the cDNA within the clone deposited with the ATCC. xe2x80x9cStringent hybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d refers to an overnight incubation at 42xc2x0 C. in a solution comprising 50% formamide, 5xc3x97SSC (750 mM NaCl, 75 mM sodium citrate), 50 mM sodium phosphate (pH 7.6), 5xc3x97Denhardt""s solution, 10% dextran sulfate, and 20 xcexcg/ml denatured, sheared salmon sperm DNA, followed by washing the filters in 0.1xc3x97SSC at about 65xc2x0 C.
Also contemplated are nucleic acid molecules that hybridize to the polynucleotides of the present invention at lower stringency hybridization conditions. Changes in the stringency of hybridization and signal detection are primarily accomplished through the manipulation of formanide concentration (lower percentages of formamide result in lowered stringency); salt conditions, or temperature. For example, lower stringency conditions include an overnight incubation at 37xc2x0 C. in a solution comprising 6xc3x97SSPE (20xc3x97SSPE=3M NaCl; 0.2M NaH2PO4; 0.02M EDTA, pH 7.4), 0.5% SDS, 30% formamide, 100 ug/ml salmon sperm blocking DNA; followed by washes at 50xc2x0 C. with 1xc3x97SSPE, 0.1% SDS. In addition, to achieve even lower stringency, washes performed following stringent hybridization can be done at higher salt concentrations (e.g. 5xc3x97SSC).
Note that variations in the above conditions may be accomplished through the inclusion and/or substitution of alternate blocking reagents used to suppress background in hybridization experiments. Typical blocking reagents include Denhardt""s reagent, BLOTTO, heparin, denatured salmon sperm DNA, and commercially available proprietary formulations. The inclusion of specific blocking reagents may require modification of the hybridization conditions described above, due to problems with compatibility.
Of course, a polynucleotide which hybridizes only to polyA+ sequences (such as any 3xe2x80x2 terminal polyA+ tract of a cDNA shown in the sequence listing), or to a complementary stretch of T (or U) residues, would not be included in the definition of xe2x80x9cpolynucleotide,xe2x80x9d since such a polynucleotide would hybridize to any nucleic acid molecule containing a poly (A) stretch or the complement thereof (e.g., practically any double-stranded cDNA clone).
The polynucleotide of the present invention can be composed of any polyribonucleotide or polydeoxribonucleotide, which may be unmodified RNA or DNA or modified RNA or DNA. For example, polynucleotides can be composed of single- and double-stranded DNA, DNA that is a mixture of single- and double-stranded regions, single- and double-stranded RNA, and RNA that is mixture of single- and double-stranded regions, hybrid molecules comprising DNA and RNA that may be single-stranded or, more typically, double-stranded or a mixture of single- and double-stranded regions. In addition, the polynucleotide can be composed of triple-stranded regions comprising RNA or DNA or both RNA and DNA. A polynucleotide may also contain one or more modified bases or DNA or RNA backbones modified for stability or for other reasons. xe2x80x9cModifiedxe2x80x9d bases include, for example, tritylated bases and unusual bases such as inosine. A variety of modifications can be made to DNA and RNA; thus, xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidexe2x80x9d embraces chemically, enzymatically, or metabolically modified forms.
The polypeptide of the present invention can be composed of amino acids joined to each other by peptide bonds or modified peptide bonds, i.e., peptide isosteres, and may contain amino acids other than the 20 gene-encoded amino acids. The polypeptides may be modified by either natural processes, such as posttranslational processing, or by chemical modification techniques which are well known in the art. Such modifications are well described in basic texts and in more detailed monographs, as well as in a voluminous research literature. Modifications can occur anywhere in a polypeptide, including the peptide backbone, the amino acid side-chains and the amino or carboxyl termini. It will be appreciated that the same type of modification may be present in the same or varying degrees at several sites in a given polypeptide. Also, a given polypeptide may contain many types of modifications. Polypeptides may be branched, for example, as a result of ubiquitination, and they may be cyclic, with or without branching. Cyclic, branched, and branched cyclic polypeptides may result from posttranslation natural processes or may be made by synthetic methods. Modifications include acetylation, acylation, ADP-ribosylation, amidation, covalent attachment of flavin, covalent attachment of a heme moiety, covalent attachment of a nucleotide or nucleotide derivative, covalent attachment of a lipid or lipid derivative, covalent attachment of phosphotidylinositol, cross-linking, cyclization, disulfide bond formation, demethylation, formation of covalent cross-links, formation of cysteine, formation of pyroglutamate, formylation, gamma-carboxylation, glycosylation, GPI anchor formation, hydroxylation, iodination, methylation, myristoylation, oxidation, pegylation, proteolytic processing, phosphorylation, prenylation, racemization, selenoylation, sulfation, transfer-RNA mediated addition of amino acids to proteins such as arginylation, and ubiquitination. (See, for instance, PROTEINSxe2x80x94STRUCTURE AND MOLECULAR PROPERTIES, 2nd Ed., T. E. Creighton, W. H. Freeman and Company, New York (1993); POSTTRANSLATIONAL COVALENT MODIFICATION OF PROTEINS, B. C. Johnson, Ed., Academic Press, New York, pgs. 1-12 (1983); Seifter et al., Meth Enzymol 182:626-646 (1990); Rattan et al., Ann NY Acad Sci 663:48-62 (1992).)
xe2x80x9cSEQ ID NO:Xxe2x80x9d refers to a polynucleotide sequence while xe2x80x9cSEQ ID NO:Yxe2x80x9d refers to a polypeptide sequence, both sequences identified by an integer specified in Table 1.
xe2x80x9cA polypeptide having biological activityxe2x80x9d refers to polypeptides exhibiting activity similar, but not necessarily identical to, an activity of a polypeptide of the present invention, including mature forms, as measured in a particular biological assay, with or without dose dependency. In the case where dose dependency does exist, it need not be identical to that of the polypeptide, but rather substantially similar to the dose-dependence in a given activity as compared to the polypeptide of the present invention (i.e., the candidate polypeptide will exhibit greater activity or not more than about 25-fold less and, preferably, not more than about tenfold less activity, and most preferably, not more than about three-fold less activity relative to the polypeptide of the present invention.)
Polynucleotides and Polypeptides of the Invention
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 1
This gene is expressed primarily in melanocytes and, to a lesser extent, in testes, ovary, kidney and other tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders of neural crest derived cells including pigmentation defects, melanoma, reproductive organ defects, and defects of the kidney. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the skin, reproductive, and renal systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels. may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. melanocytes, testes, ovary, kidney, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in melanocytes indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for treating disorders that arise from alterations in the number or fate of neural crest derived cells including cancers such as melanoma and defects of the developing reproductive system.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:11 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2512 of SEQ ID NO:11, b is an integer of 15 to 2526, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:11, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 2
One embodiment of this invention is a polypeptide comprising the following amino acid sequence: ENMICVKCLPQYPEHSKHV (SEQ ID NO:487). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed primarily in infant brain and fetal lung.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental disorders of the brain or lung. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous and pulmonary systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, lung, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in infant brain and fetal lung indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for treating or diagnosing disorders associated with abnormal proliferation of cells in the Central nervous system and developing lung. Furthermore, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, or sexually-linked disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:12 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1117 of SEQ ID NO:12, b is an integer of 15 to 1131, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:12; and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 3
One embodiment of this invention is a polypeptide the following amino acid sequence: ARVAFHLICRYILPTVYCHV (SEQ ID NO:488). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed primarily in breast lymph node, and to a lesser extent, in ovarian cancer and chondrosarcoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune responses such as inflammation or immune surveillance for tumors. This gene may be important for inflammatory responses associated with tumors. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. lymph nodes, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 251 as residues: Lys-45 to Val-50, and/or Lys-69 to Arg-76.
The tissue distribution in breast lymph node indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment or diagnosis of immune responses, including those associated with tumor-induced inflammation. Furthermore, given the tissue distribution, the gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis. In a case such as this, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:13 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 927 of SEQ ID NO:13, b is an integer of 15 to 941, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:13, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 4
One embodiment of this invention is a polypeptide comprising the following amino acid sequence: ELVESPGAAGNSARSGNVVC (SEQ ID NO:489). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed primarily in T-cells and T-cell lymphomas.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immunological diseases involving T-cells such as inflammation, autoimmunity, and cancers including T-cell lymphomas. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of T-cells and other cells of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells and T-cell lymphomas indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosing and treating T-cell based disorders such as inflammatory diseases, autoimmune disease and tumors including T-cell lymphomas. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the polypeptides or polynucleotides are useful for the treatment, prophylaxis, and diagnosis of immune and autoimmune diseases, such as lupus, transplant rejection, allergic reactions, arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases, leukemia, and AIDS. Additionally, expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:14 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 829 of SEQ ID NO:14, b is an integer of 15 to 843, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:14, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 5
This gene is expressed primarily in activated monocytes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammation, autoimmunity, infection, or disorders involving activation of monocytes. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 253 as residues: Asp-19 to Arg-31.
The tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosing or treating diseases that result in activation of monocytes including infections, inflammatory responses or autoimmune diseases. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in monocytes also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:15 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1004 of SEQ ID NO:15, b is an integer of 15 to 1018, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:15, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 6
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with terminal deoxynucleotidyltransferase which is thought to be important in catalyzing the elongation of oligo- or polydeoxynucleotide chains. One embodiment of this invention is a polypeptide comprising the following amino acid sequence: FKKLVNPRXQGIRHEEEAVSWQERR (SEQ ID NO:490). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed primarily in activated human neutrophils, and to a lesser extent in T-cells, primary dendritic cells and bone marrow cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancers, particularly those of the blood such as leukemia and deficiencies in neutrophils such as neutropenia, and immune system disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the cardiovascular and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils and other immune cells, combined with the homology to terminal deoxynucleotidyltransferase indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and differential diagnosis of acute leukemias. Alternatively, this gene may function in the proliferation of neutrophils and be useful as a treatment for neutropenia, for example, following neutropenia as a result of chemotherapy. Additionally, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of hematopoietic disorders. This gene product is primarily expressed in hematopoietic cells and tissues, suggesting that it plays a role in the survival, proliferation, and/or differentiation of hematopoieitic lineages. This is particularly supported by the expression of this gene product in bone marrow, which is a primary site of definitive hematopoiesis. Expression of this gene product in T cells and primary dendritic cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:16 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 647 of SEQ ID NO:16, b is an integer of 15 to 661, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:16, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 7
The translation product of this gene exhibits a reasonable homology to the human chorionic gonadotropic (HCG) analogue-GT beta-subunit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,261 and PCT Publication No. WO 92/22568. There is a high degree of conservation of the structurally important cysteine residues between these proteins.
This gene is expressed primarily in IL-1 and LPS induced neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases of the immune system, including inflammatory diseases and allergies. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment/diagnosis of diseases of the immune system, since expression is primarily in neutrophils, and thus the translation product of this gene may be useful as a growth factor for the differentiation and/or proliferation of neutrophils for the treatment of neutropenia, for example following chemotherapy.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:17 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 539 of SEQ ID NO:17, b is an integer of 15 to 553, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:17, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 8
This gene is expressed primarily in IL-1 and LPS-induced neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases of the immune system, including inflammatory diseases and allergies. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 256 as residues: Ser-14 to Pro-22, and/or Leu-43 to Val-53.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of diseases of the immune system, since expression is primarily in neutrophils, and thus the translation product of this gene may be useful as a growth factor for the differentiation and/or proliferation of neutrophils for the treatment of neutropenia, for example following chemotherapy.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:18 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 855 of SEQ ID NO:18, b is an integer of 15 to 869, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:18, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 9
When tested against Jurkat cell lines, supernatants removed from cells expressing this gene activated the NF-kB transcription factor. Thus, it is likely that the protein encoded by this gene activates Jurkat cells by activating a transcriptional factor found within these cells. Nuclear factor kB is a transcription factor activated by a wide variety of agents, leading to cell activation, differentiation, or apoptosis. Reporter constructs utilizing the NF-kB promoter element are used to screen supernatants for such activity.
This gene is expressed primarily in IL-1 and LPS induced neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases of the immune system, including inflammatory diseases and allergies. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 257 as residues: Tyr-22 to His-35.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils, combined with the biological activity data suggest that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and/or diagnosis of diseases of the immune system, since expression is primarily in neutrophils, and thus the translation product of this gene may be useful as a growth factor for the differentiation and/or proliferation of neutrophils for the treatment of neutropenia, for example following chemotherapy.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:19 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 945 of SEQ ID NO:19, b is an integer of 15 to 959, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:19, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 10
This gene is expressed primarily in activated T-cells and to a lesser extent in endothelial cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune dysfunctions including cancer of the T lymphocytes and autoimmune disorders and inflammation. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in activated T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and/or diagnosis of immune disorders, particularly of T-cell origin, and may act as a growth factor for particular subsets of T-cells such as CD4 positive cells, which would make this a useful therapeutic for the treatment of HIV and other immune compromising illnesses. Furthermore, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of AIDS or other immune compromising diseases (e.g. by boosting immune responses).
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:20 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1432 of SEQ ID NO:20, b is an integer of 15 to 1446, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:20, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 11
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 3. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 3.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal tissues, such as liver/spleen and brain, as well as in placental tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for the diagnosis of many developmental abnormalities. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the developing fetus, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. fetal, placental, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in fetal tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful as a growth factor or differentiation factor for particular cell types in the developing fetus and may be useful in replacement or other types of therapy in cases where the gene is expressed aberrantly. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of disorders of the placenta. Specific expression within the placenta indicates that this gene product may play a role in the proper establishment and maintenance of placental function. Alternately, this gene product may be produced by the placenta and then transported to the embryo, where it may play a crucial role in the development and/or survival of the developing embryo or fetus. Expression of this gene product in a vascular-rich tissue such as the placenta also indicates that this gene product may be produced more generally in endothelial cells or within the circulation. In such instances, it may play more generalized roles in vascular function, such as in angiogenesis. It may also be produced in the vasculature and have effects on other cells within the circulation, such as hematopoietic cells. It may serve to promote the proliferation, survival, activation, and/or differentiation of hematopoietic cells, as well as other cells throughout the body.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:21 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1457 of SEQ ID NO:21, b is an integer of 15 to 1471, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:21, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 12
One embodiment of this invention is a polypeptide comprising one or more of the following amino acid sequences: ISVLXYPHCVVHELPELTAESLEAGDSNQFCWRNLFSCINLLRILNKLTKWKHSRTMMLVVFKSAPILKRALKVKQAMMQLYVLKLLKVQTKYLGRQWRKSNMKTMSAIYQKVRHRLNDDWAYGNDLDARPWDFQAEECALRANIERFNARRYDRAHSNPDFLPVDNCLQSVLGQRVDLPEDFQMNYDLWLEREVFSKPISWEELL (SEQ ID NO:491), MRAASPPASASDLIEQQQKRGRREHKALIKQDNLDAFNERDPYKADDSREEEEENDDDNSLEGETFPLERDEVMPPPLQHPQTDRLXCPKGLPWXPKVREKDIEMFLESSRSKFIGYTLGSDTNTVVGLPRPIHESIKTLKQHKYTSIAEVQAQMEEEYLRSPLSGGEEEVEQVPAETLYQGLLPSLPQYMIALLKILLAAAPTSKAKTDSINILADVLPEEMPTTVLQSMKLGVDVNRHKEVIVKAISAVLLLLLKHFKLNHVYQFEYMAQHLVFANCIPLILKFFNQNIMSYITAKNSISVLDYPHCVVHELPELTAESLEAGDSNQFCWRNLFSCINLLRILNKLTKWKHSRTMMLVVFKSAPILKRALKVKQAMMQLYVLKLLKVQTKYLGRQWRKSNMKTMSAIYQKVRHRLNDDWAYGNDLDARPWDFQAEECALRANIERFNARRYDRAHSNPDFLPVDNCLQSVLGQRVDLPEDFQMNYDLWLEREVFSKPISWEELLQ (SEQ ID NO:492), MRAASPPASASDLIEQQQKRGRREHKALIKQDNLDAFNERDPYKADDSRE (SEQ ID NO:493), EEEENDDDNSLEGETFPLERDEVMPPPLQHPQTDRLXCPKGLPWX (SEQ ID NO:494), PKVREKDIEMFLESSRSKFIGYTLGSDTNTVVGLPRPIHESIKTLKQHKYT (SEQ ID NO:495), SIAEVQAQMEEEYLRSPLSGGEEEVEQVPAETLYQGLLPSLPQYMIA (SEQ ID NO:496), LLKILLAAAPTSKAKTDSINLADVLPEEMPTTVLQSMKLGVDVNRHK (SEQ ID NO:497), EVIVKAISAVLLLLLKHFKLNHVYQFEYMAQHLVFANCIPLILKFFNQNI (SEQ ID NO:498), MSYITAKNSISVLDYPHCVVHELPELTAESLEAGDSNQFCWRNLFSCI (SEQ ID NO:499), NLLRILNKLTKWKHSRTMMLVVFKSAPILKRALKVKQAMMQLYVLKL (SEQ ID NO:500), LKVQTKYLGRQWRKSNMKTMSAIYQKVRHRLNDDWAYGNDLDARP (SEQ ID NO:501), WDFQAEECALRANIERFNARRYDRAHSNPDFLPVDNCLQSVLGQRVDL (SEQ ID NO:502), and PEDFQMNYDLWLEREVFSKPISWEELLQ (SEQ ID NO:503). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a C. elegans protein (gi|1086830 coded for by C. elegans cDNA yk20f8.5).
This gene is expressed primarily in T-cells, and to a lesser extent in tumor tissue including glioblastoma, meningioma, and Wilm""s tumor.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases of the immune system, including autoimmune conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory disorders and cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 260 as residues: Thr-9 to Ser-14.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and/or modulation of immune function disorders, including rheumatoid arthritis and inflammatory responses. Furthermore, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:22 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1388 of SEQ ID NO:22, b is an integer of 15 to 1402, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:22, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 13
This gene is expressed primarily in placenta, and to a lesser extent in fetal liver and bone marrow.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for the diagnosis of hematological disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hematological and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. placental, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in fetal liver, and bone marrow indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful as a growth factor for hematapoietic stem cells or progenitor cells in the treatment of chemotherapy patients or kidney disease. Furthermore, the tissue distribution in placenta indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of vascular or reproductive disorders. Specific expression within the placenta indicates that this gene product may play a role in the proper establishment and maintenance of placental function. Alternately, this gene product may be produced by the placenta and then transported to the embryo, where it may play a crucial role in the development and/or survival of the developing embryo or fetus. Expression of this gene product in a vascular-rich tissue such as the placenta also indicates that this gene product may be produced more generally in endothelial cells or within the circulation. In such instances, it may play more generalized roles in vascular function, such as in angiogenesis. It may also be produced in the vasculature and have effects on other cells within the circulation, such as hematopoietic cells. It may serve to promote the proliferation, survival, activation, and/or differentiation of hematopoietic cells, as well as other cells throughout the body.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:23 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1033 of SEQ ID NO:23, b is an integer of 15 to 1047, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:23, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 14
This gene is expressed primarily in stromal cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of hematapoietic disorders including cancer, neutropenia, anemia, and thrombocytopenia. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hematapoietic and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in stromal cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful as a growth factor for hematapoietic stem cells or progenitor cells, in particular following chemotherapy treatment. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia, since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:24 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 976 of SEQ ID NO:24, b is an integer of 15 to 990, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:24, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 15
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with epsilon-COP from Bos taurus, which is thought to be important as a component of coatomer, a complex of seven proteins, that is the major component of the non-clathrin membrane coat. One embodiment of this invention is a polypeptide comprising one or more of the following amino acid sequences: MAPPAPGPASGGSGEVDELFDVKNAFYIGSYQQCINEAXXVKLSSPERDVERDVFLYRAYLAQRKFGVVLDEIKPSSAPELQAVRMFADYLAHESRRDSIVAELDREMSRSXDVTNTTFLLMAASIYLHDQNPDAALRALHQGDSLECTAMTVQILLKLDRLDLARKELKRMQDLDEDATLTQLATAWVSLATGGEKLQDAYYIIFQEMADKCSPTLLLLNGQAACHMAQGRWEAAEGLLQEALDKDSGYPETLVNLIVLSQHLGKPPEVTNRYLSQLKDAHRSHPFIKEYQAKENDFDRLVLQYAPSAEAGPELSGP(SEQ ID NO:504), RDVERDVFLYRAYLAQRKFGVVLDEIKPSSAPELQAVRMFADYLAHESRRDSIVAELDREMSRSXDVTNTTFLLMAASIYLHDQNPDAALRALHQGDSLECTAMTVQILLKLDRLDLARKELKRMQDLDEDATLTQLATAWVSLATGGEKLQDAYYIFQEMADKCSPTLLLLNGQAACHMAQGRWEAAEGLLQEALDKDSGYPETLVNLIVLSQHLGKPPEVTNRYLSQLKDAHRSHPFIKEYQAKENDFDRLVLQYAPSA (SEQ ID NO:505), MAPPAPGPASGGSGEVDELFDVKNAFYIGSYQQCINEAXXVKLSSPER (SEQ ID NO:506), DVERDVFLYRAYLAQRKFGVVLDEIKPSSAPELQAVRMFADYLAHES (SEQ ID NO:507), RRDSIVAELDREMSRSXDVTNTTFLLMAASIYLHDQNPDAALRALHQG (SEQ ID NO:508), DSLECTAMTVQILLKLDRLDLARKELKRMQDLDEDATLTQLATAWVS (SEQ ID NO:509), LATGGEKLQDAYYIFQEMADKCSPTLLLLNGQAACHMAQGRWEAAEG (SEQ ID NO:510), LLQEALDKDSGYPETLVNLIVLSQHLGKPPEVTNRYLSQLKDAHRSHP (SEQ ID NO:51 1), FIKEYQAKENDFDRLVLQYAPSAEAGPELSGP (SEQ ID NO:512), RDVERDVFLYRAYLAQRKFGVVLDEIKPSSAPELQAVRMFADYLAHE (SEQ ID NO:513), SRRDSIVAELDREMSRSXDVTNTTFLLMAASIYLHDQNPDAALRALHQ (SEQ ID NO:514), GDSLECTAMTVQILLKLDRLDLARKELKRMQDLDEDATLTQLATAWV (SEQ ID NO:515), SLATGGEKLQDAYYIFQEMADKCSPTLLLLNGQAACHMAQGRWEAAE (SEQ ID NO:516), GLLQEALDKDSGYPETLVNLIVLSQHLGKPPEVTNRYL (SEQ ID NO:517), SQLKDAHRSHPFIKEYQAKENDFDRLVLQYAPSA (SEQ ID NO:518), or NRYYRESWSLQVPVRNSGSTHASERNGASGPRPGLRRLRGGRRAVRRKERLLHRQLPAVHKR (SEQ ID NO:519). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 19. Accordingly, polynucleotides of the invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 19.
This gene is expressed primarily in activated monocytes and T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immunomodulation, specifically relating to transport problems in these cells. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in activated monocytes and T-cells combined with the homology to epsilon-COP indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for treating and/or diagnosing problems with the cellular transport of proteins that may result in immunologic dysfunction. Furthermore, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:25 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1194 of SEQ ID NO:25, b is an integer of 15 to 1208, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:25, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 16
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with an RNA helicase which is thought to be important in polynucleotide metabolism. The translation product of this contig exhibits good homology to the LbeIF4A antigen of Leishmania braziliensis. The LbeIF4A antigen, or immunogenic portions of it, can be used to induce protective immunity against leishmaniasis, specifically L. donovani, L. chagasi, L. infantum, L. major, L. braziliensis, L. panamensis, L. tropica and L. guyanensis. It can also be used diagnostically to detect Leishmania infection or to stimulate a cellular and/or humoral immune response or to stimulate the production of interleukin-12. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 7. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 7.
This gene is expressed primarily in colon cancer, and to a lesser extent, in pituitary.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of cancers particularly of the colon. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a umber of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the gastrointestinal system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. colon, pituitary, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 264 as residues: Glu-93 to Ala-98, Gln-150 to Leu-156, Leu-220 to Leu-231, Leu-268 to Arg-273, Val-324 to Pro-341, Arg-372 to Asn-380, Ser-405 to Gly-410, Phe-426 to Ala-433, Glu-458 to Asp-470, and/or Arg-506 to Ser-547.
The tissue distribution in colon cancer, combined with the homology to RNA helicase indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the development of diagnostic tests for colon cancer or other gastrointestinal or metabolic disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:26 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1908 of SEQ ID NO:26, b is an integer of 15 to 1922, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:26, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 17
The translation product of this contig has sequence homology to a cytoplasmic protein that binds specifically to JNK, designated the JNK interacting protein-1 or JIP-1 in Mus musculus. JIP-1 caused cytoplasmic retention of JNK and inhibition of JNK-regulated gene expression. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 11. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 11. An embodiment of the invention is a polypeptide comprising one or more of the following amino acid sequences: APGXGWRGSLGEPPPPPRASLSSDTSALSYDSVKYTLVVDEHAQLELVSLRRASETTVTRVTLPPS (SEQ ID NO:520), APGXGWRGSLGEPPPPPRASLSSDTSALSY (SEQ ID NO:521), or DSVKYTLVVDEHAQLELVSLRRASETTVTRVTLPPS (SEQ ID NO:522). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed primarily in brain, including pituitary, cerebellum, frontal cortex, and fetal brain, and to a lesser extent in the cortex or the kidney.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of the central nervous system disorders including ischemia, epilepsy, Parkinson""s disease, and schizophrenia. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, kidney, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder. Futhermore, the translation product of this contig may suppress the effects of the JNK signaling pathway on cellular proliferation, including transformation by the Bcr-Abl oncogene.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 265 as residues: Pro-6 to Ser-26, Ala-30 to Asp-41, Gly-55 to Ser-61, Gly-74 to Thr-80, Tyr-1 17 to Ala-123, Tyr-167 to Asp-172, Ala-212 to Cys-223, and/or Pro-239 to Tyr-244.
The tissue distribution in brain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the enhanced survivial and/or differentiation of neurons as a treatment for neurodegenerative disease. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the translation product of this gene may be involved in neuronal survival; synapse formation; conductance; neural differentiation, etc. Such involvement may impact many processes, such as learning and cognition. It may also be useful in the treatment of such neurodegenerative disorders as schizophrenia; ALS; or Alzheimer""s.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:27 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1937 of SEQ ID NO:27, b is an integer of 15 to 1951, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:27, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 18
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a liver stage antigen from a protozoan parasite.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal tissue, and to a lesser extent, in activated T-cells and other immune cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental abnormalities and diseases of immune function. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells, combined with the homology to a protozoan antigen indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and/or immune modulation of parasitic infections. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:28 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. ccordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 3975 of SEQ ID NO:28, b is an integer of 15 to 3989, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:28, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 19
One embodiment of the invention is a polypeptide comprising one or more of the following amino acid sequences: MKAIGIEPSLATYHHIIRLFDQPGDPLKRSSFIIYDIMNELMGKRFSPKDPDDDKFFQSAMSICSSLRDLELAYQVHGLLKTGDNWKFIGPDQHRNFYYSKFFDLICLMEQIDVTLKWYEDLIPSAYFPHSQTMIHLLQALDVANRLEVIPKIWER (SEQ ID NO:523), KDSKEYGHTFRSDLREEILMLMARDKHPPELQVAFADCAADIKSAYESQPIRQTAQDWPATSLNCIAILFLRAGRTQEAWKMLGLFRKHNKIPRSELLNELMDSAKVSNSPSQAIEVVELASAFSLPICEGLTQRVMSDFAINQEQKEALSNLTALTSDSDTDSSSDSDSDTSEGK (SEQ ID NO:524), MKAIGIEPSLATYHHIIRLFDQPGDPLKRSSFIIYDIMNELMGKRFSPK (SEQ ID NO:525), DPDDDKFFQSAMSICSSLRDLELAYQVHGLLKTGDNWKFIGPDQHRNFY (SEQ ID NO:526), YSKFFDLICLMEQIDVTLKWYEDLIPSA (SEQ ID NO:527), YFPHSQTMIHLLQALDVANRLEVIPKIWER (SEQ ID NO:528), KDSKEYGHTFRSDLREEILMLMARDKHPPELQVAFADCAADIKSAY (SEQ ID NO:529), ESQPIRQTAQDWPATSLNCIAILFLRAGRTQEAWKMLGLFRKHNKIPRSE (SEQ ID NO:530), LLNELMDSAKVSNSPSQAIEVVELASAFSLPICEGLTQRVMSDFAIN (SEQ ID NO:531), or QEQKEALSNLTALTSDSDTDSSSDSDSDTSEGK (SEQ ID NO:532). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 2. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 2.
This gene is expressed primarily in stromal and CD34 depleted bone marrow cells, and to a lesser extent in tissues of embryonic origin.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases of hematologic origin including cancers and immune dysfunction. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hematapoietic and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 267 as residues: Ser-28 to Gln-34.
The tissue distribution in stromal and CD34 depleted bone marrow cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful as a growth factor for hematopoietic stem cells or progenitor cells which may be useful in the treatment of chemotherapy patients suffering from neutropenia. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia, since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:29 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 3721 of SEQ ID NO:29, b is an integer of 15 to 3735, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:29, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 20
One embodiment of this invention is a polypeptide comprising one or more of the following amino acid sequences: MSSDNESDIEDEDLKLELRRLRDKHLKEIQDLQSRQKHEIESLYTKLGKVPPAVIIPPAAPLSGRRRRPTKSKGSKSSRSSSLGNKSPQLSGNLSGQSAASVLHPQQTLHPPGNIPESGQNQLLQPLKPSPSSDNLYSAFTSDGAISVPSLSAPGQGTSSTNTVGATVNSQAAQAQPPAMTSSRKGTFTDDLHKLVDNWARDAMNLSGRRGSKGHMNYEGPGMARKFSAPGQLCISMTSNLGGSAPISAASATSLGHFTKSMCPPQQYGFPATPFGAQWSGTGGPAPQPLGQFQPVGTASLQNFNISNLQKSISNPPGSNLRTT (SEQ ID NO:533), IQDLQSRQKHEIESLYTKLGKVPPAVIIPPAAPLSGRRRRPTKSKGSKSSRSSSLGNKSPQLSGNLSGQSAASVLHPQQTLHPPGNIPESGQNQLLQPLKPSPSSDNLYSAFTSDGAISVPSLSAPGQGTSST (SEQ ID NO:534), TSDGAISVPSLSAPGQGTSSTNTVGATVNSQAAQAQPPAMTSSRKGTFTDDLH (SEQ ID NO:535), KGHMNYEGPGMARKFSAPGQLCISMTSNLGGSAPISAASATSLGHFTK (SEQ ID NO:536), QPLKPSPSSDNLYSAFTSDGAISVPSLSAPG (SEQ ID NO:537), MSSDNESDIEDEDLKLELRRLRDKHLKEIQDLQSRQKHEIESLYTKLGKVP (SEQ ID NO:538), PAVIIPPAAPLSGRRRRPTKSKGSKSSRSSSLGNKSPQLSGNLSGQS (SEQ ID NO:539), AASVLHPQQTLHPPGNIPESGQNQLLQPLKPSPSSDNLYSAFTSDGAISV (SEQ ID NO:540), PSLSAPGQGTSSTNTVGATVNSQAAQAQPPAMTSSRKGTFTDDL (SEQ ID NO:541), HKLVDNWARDAMNLSGRRGSKGHMNYEGPGMARKFSAPGQLCISMT (SEQ ID NO:542), SNLGGSAPISAASATSLGHFTKSMCPPQQYGFPATPFGAQWSGTGG (SEQ ID NO:543), and PAPQPLGQFQPVGTASLQNFNISNLQKSISNPPGSNLRTT (SEQ ID NO:544). Additional embodiments is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed in fetal liver and tissues associated with the CNS.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, liver and CNS diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the liver and CNS, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. liver, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 268 as residues: Gln-26 to Lys-34.
The tissue distribution in fetal liver and neural tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment for liver diseases such as hepatocellular carcinomas and diseases of the CNS. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of liver disorders and cancers (e.g. hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells), as well as the detection and treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:30 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1653 of SEQ ID NO:30, b is an integer of 15 to 1667, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:30, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 21
The translation product of this gene shows sequence homology to two recently gened genes, karyopherin beta 3 and Ran_GTP binding protein 5. (See Genbank Accession Nos. gi|2102696 and gnl|PID|e328731.) The Ran_GTP binding protein is related to importin-beta, the key mediator of nuclear localization signal (NLS)-dependent nuclear transport. Based on homology, it is likely that this gene may demonstrate activity similar to the RAN_GTP binding protein. One embodiment of this invention is a polypeptide comprising the following amino acid sequence: VRVAAAESMXLLLECAXVRGPEYLTQMWHFMCDALIKAIGTEPDSDVLSEIMHSFAK (SEQ ID NO:545). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed in thymus tissue, and to a lesser extent in stromal cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, thymus, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in thymus indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment for immune disorders. Furthermore, the polypeptides or polynucleotides of the present invention are also useful in the treatment, prophlaxis, and detection of thymus disorders, such as Graves Disease, lymphocytic thyroiditis, hyperthyroidism, and hypothyroidism. Additionally, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia, since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:31 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome.
Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1394 of SEQ ID NO:31, b is an integer of 15 to 1408, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:31, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 22
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a natural resistance-associated macrophage protein 2 from Homo sapiens (gi|3152690 (AF064484)), which is thought to function as a macrophage-specific membrane transport protein. This gene is expressed primarily in prostate and osteoclastoma tissues. One embodiment of this invention is a polypeptide comprising one ore more of the following amino acid sequences: MEINNQNCFIVIDLVRTVMENGVEGLLIFGAFLPESWLIGVRCSSEPPKALLLILAHSQKRRLDGWSFIRHLRVHYCVSLTIHFS (SEQ ID NO:546), GGREANKXFFIESCIALFVSFIINVFVVSVFAEXFFGXTNEQVVEVCTNTSSPHAGLFPKDNSTLAVDIYKGGVVLGCYFGPAALYIWAVGILAAGQSST (SEQ ID NO:547), GGREANKXFFIESCIALFVSFIINVFVVSVFAEXFFGXTNEQVVE (SEQ ID NO:548), and/or VCTNTSSPHAGLFPKDNSTLAVDIYKGGVVLGCYFGPAALYIWAVGILAAGQSST (SEQ ID NO:549). Additional embodiments is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 12. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 12.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal liver/spleen, fetal brain, and to a lesser extent in placenta.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune, developmental, hepatic, or bone and prostate diseases, and cancers, particularly of the bone and prostate. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the bone and prostate systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. bone, prostate, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in bone indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of bone and prostate disorders, especially cancers of those systems. Elevated levels of expression of this gene product in osteoclastoma indicates that it may play a role in the survival, proliferation, and/or growth of osteoclasts. Therefore, it may be useful in influencing bone mass in such conditions as osteoporosis. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoietic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:32 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 3172 of SEQ ID NO:32, b is an integer of 15 to 3186, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:32, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 23
This gene shares sequence homology with the FK506-binding protein (FKBP-13) family, a known cytosolic receptor for the immunosuppressants FK506 and rapamycin. Recently, another group has gened a very similar gene, recognizing the homology to the FK506-binding protein family, calling their gene FKBP23 (See Genbank Accession No. 2827255.). Contact of cells with supernatant expressing the product of this gene increases the permeability of both prostate stromal cells and dermal fibroblasts to calcium. Thus, it is likely that the product of this gene is involved in a signal transduction pathway that is initiated when the product of this gene binds receptors on the surface of stromal cells and dermal fibroblast cells. Thus, polynucleotides and polypeptides have uses which include, but are not limited to, activating stromal and fibroblast cells.
This gene is expressed primarily in lymphoid tissues and stromal cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample, especially for those susceptible to immune suppressant therapies and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune suppresant disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 271 as residues: Ala-19 to Val-31, Arg-38 to Gly-49, Ala-61 to Lys-66, Tyr-68 to Pro-78, Gly-116 to Ala-121, Asp-154 to Ser-162, Glu-173 to Gln-186, Phe-194 to Gly-203, and/or Pro-207 to Val-212.
The tissue distribution in lymphoid tissues and stromal cells, the biological activity data, combined with the homology to FKBP-12 and -13 indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of immune suppressant disorders.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:33 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 957 of SEQ ID NO:33, b is an integer of 15 to 971, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:33, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 24
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 8. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 8.
This gene is expressed primarily in the brain and in the retina.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological and ocular associated disease states. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the disorders of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 272 as residues: Cys-34 to Asp-40.
The tissue distribution in retina indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and/or detection of eye disorders including blindness, color blindness, impaired vision, short and long sightedness, retinitis pigmentosa, retinitis proliferans, and retinoblastoma. Expression in the brain indicates a role in the is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimer""s Disease, Parkinson""s Disease, Huntington""s Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:34 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1778 of SEQ ID NO:34, b is an integer of 15 to 1792, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:34, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 25
This gene shows sequence homology to a newly identified class of proteins expressed in the nervous system, called stathmin family. (See Genbank Accession No. 2585991; see also Eur. J. Biochem. 248 (3), 794-806 (1997).) The stathmin family appears to be an ubiquitous phosphoprotein involved as a relay integrating various intracellular signaling pathways. These pathways affect cell proliferation and differentiation. One embodiment of the invention is a polypeptide comprising one or both of the following amino acid sequences: QDKHAEEVRKNKELKEEASR (SEQ ID NO:550), QQDLSPWAAPVGCPLXXASXTCHXLPLSGCLRRQSXSLPVVAXLCFWF SCPLASLFVPGQPCVTCPFPSLPFQDKHAEEVRKNKELKEEASR (SEQ ID NO:551). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed highly in brain tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in brain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntintons Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:35 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 882 of SEQ ID NO:35, b is an integer of 15 to 896, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:35, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 26
The polynucleotide sequence of this gene contains a domain similar to a Flt3 ligand peptide. One embodiment of the invention is a polypeptide comprising the following amino acid sequence: PTRCCTTQPCRSSARRPCWVPMVPSPEGREXQPTCPS (SEQ ID NO:552). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. Thus, this gene may have activity as binding to Flt3 receptors, a process known to promote angiogenesis and/or lymphangiogenesis.
This gene is expressed in human tonsil, and to a lesser extent in teratocarcinoma, placenta, colon carcinoma, and fetal kidney.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases of the tonsil, as well as cancers, such as colon, reproductive, and kidney cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the tonsils, colon, reproductive organs, and kidneys, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, tonsils, colon, kidney, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 274 as residues: Pro-22 to Glu-33.
The tissue distribution in tonsils, several cancers, and fetal tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of diseases of the tonsil or colon, such as tonsilitis, inflammatory diseases involving nose and paranasal sinuses, especially during the infection of influenza, adenoviruses, parainfluenza, or rhinoviruses, for example. The gene may also be useful in the diagnosis and treatment of neoplasms of nasopharynx or colon origins. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:36 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 898 of SEQ ID NO:36, b is an integer of 15 to 912, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:36, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 27
One embodiment of the invention is a polypeptide comprising one or of the following amino acid sequences: MKRSLNENSARSTAGCLPVPLFNQKKRNRQPLTSNPLKDDSGISTPSDNYDFPPLPTDWAWEAVNPEXAPVMKTVDTGQIPHSVSRPLRSQDSVFNSIQSNTGRSQGGWSYRDGNKNTSLKTWXKNDFKPQCKRTNLVANDGKNSCPMSSGAQQQKQLRTPEPPNLSRNKETELLRQTHSSKISGCTMRGLDKNSALQTLKPNFQQNQYKXQMLDDIPEDNTLKETSLYQLQFKEKASSLRIISAVIESMKYWREHAQKTVLLFEVLAVLDSAVTPGPYYSKTFLMRDGKNTLPCVFYEIDRELPRLIRGRVHRCVGNYDQKKNIFQCVSVRPASVSEQKTFQAFVKIADVEMQYYINVNET (SEQ ID NO:553), SQDSVFNSIQSNTGRSQGGWSYRDGNKNTSLKTWXKNDFKPQCKR (SEQ ID NO:554), NKETELLRQTHSSKISGCTMRGLDKNSALQTLKPNF (SEQ ID NO:555), SSLRIISAVIESMKYWREHAQKTVLLFEVLAVLDSAVTPGPYYSKTFLM (SEQ ID NO:556), and/or PRLIRGRVHRCVGNYDQKKNIFQCVSVRPASVSEQKTFQAFV (SEQ ID NO:557). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed primarily in human testes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, male reproductive disorders, including cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the male reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. testes, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, seminal fluid, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in human testes indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful as a hormone with reproductive or other systemic functions; contraceptive development; male infertility of testicular causes, such as Kleinfelter""s syndrome, varicocele, orchitis; male sexual dysfunctions; testicular neoplasms; and inflammatory disorders such as epididymitis. Furthermore, this gene product is useful in the treatment of male infertility and/or impotence. This gene product is also useful in assays designed to identify binding agents as such agents (antagonists) are useful as male contraceptive agents. Similarly, the protein is believed to by useful in the treatment and/or diagnosis of testicular cancer. The testes are also a site of active gene expression of transcripts that may be expressed, particularly at low levels, in other tissues of the body. Therefore, this gene product may be expressed in other specific tissues or organs where it may play related functional roles in other processes, such as hematopoiesis, inflammation, bone formation, and kidney function, to name a few possible target indications.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:37 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1368 of SEQ ID NO:37, b is an integer of 15 to 1382, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:37, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 28
This gene is expressed primarily in apoptotic T-cell.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases relating to T cells, as well as cancer in general. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the disorders of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in apoptotic T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and/or treatment of disorders of the immune system. Moreover, since the gene was isolated from an apoptotic cell, and based on the understanding of the relationship of apoptosis and cancer, it is likely that this gene may play a role in the genesis of cancer. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:38 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 858 of SEQ ID NO:38, b is an integer of 15 to 872, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:38, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 29
This gene is expressed primarily in human tonsils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, gastrointestinal and immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the gastrointestinal and immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. inmmune, gastrointestinal, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in human tonsils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of gastrointestinal diseases. Alternatively, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of a variety of immune system disorders. Expression of this gene product in tonsils indicates a role in the regulation of the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:39 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 798 of SEQ ID NO:39, b is an integer of 15 to 812, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:39, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 30
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with C44C1.2 gene product of Caenorhabditis elegans. One embodiment of the invention is a polypeptide comprising one or more of the following amino acid sequences: GVFRPCVCGRPASLTCSPLDPEVGPYCDTPTMRTLFNLLWLALACSPVHTTLSKSDAKKAASKTLLEKSQFSDKPVQDRGLVVTDLKAESVVLEHRSYCSAKARDRHFAGDVLGYVTPWNSHGYDVTKVFGSKFTQISPVWLQLKRRGREMFEVTGLHDVDQGWMRAVRKHAKGLHIVPRLLFEDWTYDDFRNVLDSEDEIEELSKTVVQVAKNQHFDGFVVEVWNQLLSQKRVGLIHMLTHLAEALHQARLLALLVIPPAITPGTDQLGMFTHKEFEQLAPVLDGFSLMTYDYSTAHQPGPNAPLSWVRACVQVLDPKXKWRTKSSWGSTSMXWTXRXPXDARXPVVGXRXIQXLKDHXPRMVLDSKPQ (SEQ ID NO:558), TCSPLDPEVGPYCDTPTMRTLFNLLWLALACSPVHTTLS (SEQ ID NO:559), LVVTDLKAESVVLEHRSYCSAKARDRHFAGDVLGYVTPWNSHGYDVTKVFGSKF (SEQ ID NO:560), REMFEVTGLHDVDQGWMRAVRKHAKGLHIVPRLLFEDWTYDDFRNVLDSEDE (SEQ ID NO:561), HFDGFVVEVWNQLLSQKRVGLIHMLTHLAEALHQARLLALLVIPPAITPGTDQLGM (SEQ ID NO:562), and/or DGFSLMTYDYSTAHQPGPNAPLSWVRACVQVLDPKXKWRTKSSWGST (SEQ ID NO:563). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 11. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 11. When tested against Jurkat cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the NF-kB transcription factor. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates Jurkat cells by activating a transcriptional factor found within these cells. Nuclear factor kB is a transcription factor activated by a wide variety of agents, leading to cell activation, differentiation, or apoptosis. Reporter constructs utilizing the NF-kB promoter element are used to screen supernatants for such activity.
This gene is expressed primarily in human T-cells, and to a lesser extent, in human colon carcinoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune and gastrointestinal disorders and cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and gastrointestinal systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 278 as residues: Leu-21 to Ala-30, Ser-38 to Asp-47, Pro-87 to Asp-94, Leu-197 to Thr-204, Pro-256 to Ser-262, Thr-277 to Arg-282, and/or Thr-293 to Trp-303.
The tissue distribution in human T-cells and human colon carcinoma indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of immune disorders and gastrointestinal diseases. Furthermore, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:40 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1501 of SEQ ID NO:40, b is an integer of 15 to 1515, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:40, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 31
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with Ribosomal protein L11 of Caenorhabditis elegans. (See Genbank Accession No. 156201.) One embodiment of the invention is a polypeptide comprising one or more of the following amino acid sequences: ERGVSINQFCKEFNERTKDIKEGIPLPTKILVKPDRTFIKIGQPTVSYFLKAAAGIEKGARQTGKEVAGLVTLKHVYEIARIKAQDEAFALQDVPLSSVVRSIIGSARSLGIRWKDLSSEELAAFQKERAIFLAAQKEADLAAQEEAAKK (SEQ ID NO:564), ERGVSINQFCKEFNERTKDIKEGIPLPTKILVKPDRTFEIKIGQPTVSYFL (SEQ ID NO:565), KAAAGIEKGARQTGKEVAGLVTLKHVYEIARIKAQDEAFALQDVPLSSV (SEQ ID NO:566), and/or VRSIIGSARSLGIRVVKDLSSEELAAFQKERAIFLAAQKEADLAAQEEAAKK (SEQ ID NO:567). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 11. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 11.
This gene is expressed in human embryo tissue, and to a lesser extent, in human epithelioid sarcoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, development disorders and epithelial cell cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the embryonic and epithelial cell systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. embryonic, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 279 as residues: Lys-34 to Gly-40.
The tissue distribution in human embryo indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of developmental disorders and epithelial cancer. Furthermore, expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, embryonic development also involves decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:41 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 690 of SEQ ID NO:41, b is an integer of 15 to 704, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:41, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 32
This gene is expressed primarily in resting T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammatory and general immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of disorders of the immune system. Furthermore, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:42 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1080 of SEQ ID NO:42, b is an integer of 15 to 1094, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:42, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 33
This gene is believed to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides derived from this gene are useful in linkage analysis as chromosome 1 markers.
This gene is expressed primarily in prostate, and to a lesser extent in soares adult brain, human umbilical vein endothelial cells, and amniotic cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, prostate-related disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the urinary system and nervous system expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. prostate, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in prostate indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the diagnosis and treatment of disorders of the urinary and nervous systems. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:43 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1807 of SEQ ID NO:43, b is an integer of 15 to 1821, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:43, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 34
This gene shares sequence homology with R05G6.4 gene product. (See Genbank Accession No. gi|1326338.) This gene also shares sequence homology with the cyclophilin-like protein CyP-60. (See Genbank Accession No. 1199598, see also Biochem. J. 314 (1), 313-319 (1996).) One embodiment of the invention is a polypeptide comprising one or more of the following amino acid sequences: AVYTYHEKKKDTAASGYGTQNIRLSRDAVKDFDCCCLSLQPCHDPVVTPDGYLYEREAILEYILHQKKEIARQMKAYEKQRGTRREEQKELQRAASQDHVRGFLEKESAIVSRPLNPFTAKALSGTSPDDVQPGPSVGPPSKDKDKVLPSFWIPSLTPEAKATKLEKPSRTVTCPMSGKPLRMSDLTPVHFTPLDSSVDRVGLITRSERYVCAVTRDSLSNATPCAVLRPSGAVVTLECVEKLIRKDMVDPVTGDKLTDRDIIVLQRGGT (SEQ ID NO:568), YLYEREAILEYILHQKKEIARQMKAYEKQRGTRREEQKELQRAASQDHVRGFLE (SEQ ID NO:569), FTAKALSGTSPDDVQPGPSVGPPSKDKDKVLPSFWIPSLTPEAKATKLEKPSRTVTCPMSGKPL (SEQ ID NO:570), VHFTPLDSSVDRVGLITRSERYVCAVTRDSLSNATPCAVLRPSGAVVTLECVEKLI (SEQ ID NO:571), and/or MSDLTPVHFTLDSSVDRVGLITRSERYVCAVTRDSLSNATPCAVLRPSGAVVTLECVEKLIRKDM (SEQ ID NO:572). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides.
This gene is expressed primarily in human testis, and to a lesser extent in activated T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, male reproductive disorders and in particular testicular cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. testes, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in human testis indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of disorders of the male reproductive system, and in particular of testicular cancer. Furthermore, this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of conditions concerning proper testicular function (e.g. endocrine function, sperm maturation), as well as cancer. Therefore, this gene product is useful in the treatment of male infertility and/or impotence. This gene product is also useful in assays designed to identify binding agents as such agents (antagonists) are useful as male contraceptive agents. Similarly, the protein is believed to by useful in the treatment and/or diagnosis of testicular cancer. The testes are also a site of active gene expression of transcripts that may be expressed, particularly at low levels, in other tissues of the body. Therefore, this gene product may be expressed in other specific tissues or organs where it may play related functional roles in other processes, such as hematopoiesis, inflammation, bone formation, and kidney function, to name a few possible target indications. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:44 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1010 of SEQ ID NO:44, b is an integer of 15 to 1024, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:44, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 35
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with Lpe5p of Saccharomyces cerevisiae, which is thought to be important in the metabolism of phospholipids. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 8. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 8.
This gene is expressed primarily in liver and brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, metabolic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the metabolic and nervous systems expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. liver, brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 283 as residues: Pro-14 to Leu-20, Lys-28 to Asn-38, Arg-109 to Arg-114, Lys-119 to Asn-124, Glu-152 to Leu-157, or Pro-172 to Val-180.
The tissue distribution in liver and brain, combined with the homology to Lpe5p of Saccharomyces cerevisiae indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of metabolic and nervous disorders. Additionally, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of liver disorders and cancers (e.g. hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:45 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 969 of SEQ ID NO:45, b is an integer of 15 to 983, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:45, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 36
This gene shares sequence homology with the nuclear ribonucleoprotein U (HNRNP U), encoded by C. elegans (See Genbank Accesion gi|1703576.) One embodiment of the invention is a polypeptide comprising one or more of the following amino acid sequences: MDTSENRPENDVPEPPMPIADQVSNDDRPEGSVEDEEKKESSLPKSFKRKISVVSATKGVPAGNSDTEGGQPGRKRRWGASTATTQKKPSISITTESLKSLIPDIKPLAGQEAVVDLHADDSRISEDETERNGDDGTHDKGLKICRTVTQVVPAEGQENGQREEEEEEKEPEAEPPVPPQVSVEVALPPPAEHEVKKVTLGDTLTRRSISQQKSGVSITIDDPVRTAQVPSPPRGKISNIVHISNLVRPFTLGQLKELLGRTGTLVEEAFWIDKIKSHCFVTYSTVEEAVATRTALHGVKWPQSNPKFLCADYAEQDELDYHRGLLVDRPSETKTEEQGIPRPLHPPPPPPVQPPQHPRAEQREQERAVREQWAEREREMERRERTRSEREWDRDKvVREGPRSRSRSRXRRRKERAKSKEKKSEKKEKAQEEPPAKLLDDLFRKTKAAPCIYWLPLTDSQIVQKEAERAERAKEREKRRKEQEEEEQKEREKEAERERNRQLEREKRREHSRERDRERERERERDRGDRDRDRERDRERGRERDRRDTKRHSRSRSRSTPVRDRGGR (SEQ ID NO:573), ENDVPEPPMPIADQVSNDDRPEGSVEDEEKKESSLPKSFKRKISVVSA (SEQ ID NO:574), VDLHADDSRISEDETERNGDDGTHDKGLKICRTVTQV (SEQ ID NO:575), PQVSVEVALPPPAEHBEVKKVTLGDTLTRRSISQQKSGVSITIDDPVRTAQVPSPP (SEQ ID NO:576), LKELLGRTGTLVEEAFWIDKIKSHCFVTYSTVEEAVATRTALHGVKWPQSNPKFL (SEQ ID NO:577), VDRPSETKTEEQGIPRPLHPPPPPPVQPPQHPRAEQREQERAVREQWAERERE (SEQ ID NO:578), EWDRDKVREGPRSRSRSRXRRRKERAKSKEKKSEKKEKAQEEPPAKLLDDLFRKTKAAP (SEQ ID NO:579),LDVPLASRSPEFPLPLMTQSELPRCPPHPGAR (SEQ ID NO:581), LATLSISPIWSVLSL (SEQ ID NO:582), and PLTDSQIVQKEAERAERAKEREKRRKEQEEEEQKEREKEAERERNRQLEREKRREHSRERDRER (SEQ ID NO:580). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 14. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 14.
This gene is expressed primarily in epididymus, and to a lesser extent in testes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases of the male reproductive system. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the male reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. epididymus, testes, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in epididymus and testes indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of male reproductive disorders. Furthermore, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of conditions concerning proper reproductive and testicular function (e.g. endocrine function, sperm maturation), as well as cancer. Therefore, this gene product is useful in the treatment of male infertility and/or impotence. This gene product is also useful in assays designed to identify binding agents as such agents (antagonists) are useful as male contraceptive agents. Similarly, the protein is believed to by useful in the treatment and/or diagnosis of testicular cancer. The testes are also a site of active gene expression of transcripts that may be expressed, particularly at low levels, in other tissues of the body. Therefore, this gene product may be expressed in other specific tissues or organs where it may play related functional roles in other processes, such as hematopoiesis, inflammation, bone formation, and kidney function, to name a few possible target indications.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 37
This gene is expressed primarily in amygdala.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammatory diseases and reproductive disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the amygdala, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g. lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in amygdala indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of inflammatory diseases and neural disorders. The amygdala processes sensory information and relays this to other areas of the brain including the endocrine and autonomic domains of the hypothalamus and the brain stem. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:47 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 826 of SEQ ID NO:47, b is an integer of 15 to 840, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:47, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 38
This gene shares sequence homology with human opsonin protein P35 fragment. (See Genbank Accession No. R94181.) The opsonin protein activates the phagocytosis of pathogenic microbes by phagocytic cells which indicates that the protein product of this gene may be useful in the treatment and/or prevention of a variety of immune conditions, particularly bacterial infections and antigen presentation. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the amino acid sequence: GCDSCPPHLPREAFAQDTQAEGECSSRAERADMCPDAPPSQEVPEGPGAAP (SEQ ID NO:583), RGWLPSSCLSCALRVCPDSSSTQAMGMLLAFWLPGASWQEAARGQYSEDEDTDTDEYKEAKASINPVTGRVEEKPPNPMEGMTEEQKEHEA (SEQ ID NO:584), and/or TQAMGMLLAFWLPGASWQEAARGQYSE (SEQ ID NO:585). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed in immune-related tissues such as thymus, macrophage, and T cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune disorders and infectious diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 286 as residues: Lys-9 to Arg-14, or Met-38 to Asp-51.
The tissue distribution in immune tissues, particularly macrophages, combined with the homology to a conserved human opsonin protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of immune disorders, as well as the treatment and/or diagnosis of infectious disease. Moreover, the gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:48 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2418 of SEQ ID NO:48, b is an integer of 15 to 2432, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:48, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 39
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with alpha-2 type I collagen which is thought to be important in tissue repair. (See, e.g., Genbank Accession No. 211607.) Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the amino acid sequence: PQLPSCGRPWPGTASVFQSHTQGPREDPDPCRAQGSAGTHCPISLSPPRQ (SEQ ID NO:586), KTHPRALWSAGPSCALCPGGSGXTSPPQGAPRGIXWDRCPQIQVLEGQRVRFPSQPQHPSHLAPRGGCGWRPDSRPLLPTPSGLSSFFPLDAQCWPWRTVSWR (SEQ ID NO:587), AGAPGQQARLQYLLSFQGEGAPHEXGATGEGGDGAWEACXCXRCLLNWQAGGWGLQLSLMWLHRGPLRPPGVRWTPWAFLEACSWGPALSLLGSGHSLPGTHEQAAWSRGCGQHGQSPTQKCKSSKEPLAQAPPWDSPAAPPHQGFADVLERPTLEPFGVLAPPVPSALVEAAXQVLLREPQGGFXGTAAHRSRCWKGSG (SEQ ID NO:588), MQLLFLLPHPSPQLHASLPHSAALPCPRGESLTTASPAGAAGRXDAVPRCRHQAGRGWVPRGPCERGGGDRGKPRAVAWDXGSLRWAVWSAR AGQGRSSEPAPLASRRGYSTCCLSRGKGLPMRXGRRGRGVMVPGKPACAXGAC (SEQ ID NO:589), QHPSHLAPRGGCGWRPDSRPLLPTPSGLSSFFPL (SEQ ID NO:590), GVRWTPWAFLEACSWGPALSLLGSGHSLPG (SEQ ID NO:591), WDSPAAPPHQGFADVLERPTLEPFGVLA (SEQ ID NO:592), and/or RSSEPAPLASRRGYSTCCLSRGKGLPMR (SEQ ID NO:593). Also preferred are the polynucleotide sequences encoding these polypeptide sequences.
This gene is expressed primarily in the brain, and to a lesser extent, in the kidney and thymus.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, brain, kidney, endocrine, hematopoietic, and immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the brain, kidney, and immune disorders, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, urogenital, renal, immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in brain and thymus, combined with the homology to an alpha-2 type I collagen protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of tissue repair, and brain, kidney, immune disorders. Moreover, this protein may also be important in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:49 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1728 of SEQ ID NO:49, b is an integer of 15 to 1742, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:49, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 40
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with mini-collagen which is thought to be important in tissue repair and tumor metastasis, and potentially in cellular migration, attachment, and/or chemotaxis. (See Genbank Accession No. gnl|PID|d1006976.) Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the amino acid sequence: PGFRGPSGSLGCSFFPRSLGRVLPPGCQRPGAHADSSPPPTP (SEQ ID NO:594). Also preferred are polynucleotides encoding this polypeptide fragment. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 16. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 16.
This gene is expressed in ovarian cancer, and to a lesser extent, in dendritic cells and smooth muscle.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, tumor metastasis, tissue repair, integumentary, reproductive, and/or immune disorders, particularly cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the tumor metastasis and tissue repair, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., integumentary, immune, hematopoietic, reproductive, ovarian, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 288 as residues: Asn-2 to His-11.
The tissue distribution in dendritic cells, combined with the homology to the mini-collagen gene indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of tumor metastasis and tissue repair. Alternatively, this protein may also be important in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:50 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1473 of SEQ ID NO:50, b is an integer of 15 to 1487, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:50, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 41
This gene shares sequence homology with the HIV TAT protein. (See Genbank Accession No. 328416.) Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the amino acid sequence: EDLKKPDPASLRAASCGEGKKRKACKNCTCGLAEELEKEKSREQMSSQPKSACGNCYLGDAFRCASCPYLGMPAFKPGEKVLLS (SEQ ID NO:595); EDLKKPDPASLRAASCGEGKKRKACKNCTCGLAEELEKEKSREQMSSQPKSACGNCYLGDAFRCASCPYLGMPAFKPGEKVLLSDSNLHD (SEQ ID NO:596); CGNCYLGDAFRCASCPYLGMPAFKPGEKVLLSDS (SEQ ID NO:597); SCGEGKKRKACKNCTCGLAEELEKE (SEQ ID NO:598), SQPKSACGNCYLGDAFRCASC (SEQ ID NO:599); CCCVSKDQGIMGPGFR (SEQ ID NO:601), HSVTELQTPALSLISAMLPPSCLSELLVYSILCDTSQVAHNLLRAPEDSLTGCCDDIQCPSAPFHPQPHLTVALHLCPVVIYVNLQVLNLLHILTYLEILHVL (SEQ ID NO:602), LLVYSILCDTSQVAHNLLRAPEDS (SEQ ID NO:603), LTVALHLCPVVYVNLQVLNLLHILT (SEQ ID NO:604), and/or REAGQNSERQYVSLSRDP (SEQ ID NO:600). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in the infant brain, and to a lesser extent, in the breast and testes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural, developmental, reproductive, brain, testes and breast disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the brain, testes and breast disorders, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, developmental, reproductive, testicular, breast, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., seminal fluid, amniotic fluid, lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 289 as residues: Pro-7 to Val-15.
The tissue distribution in infant brain tissue indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of neural and other related disorders. Similarly the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflamatory conditions such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular or reproductive system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:51 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1314 of SEQ ID NO:51, b is an integer of 15 to 1328, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:51, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 42
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: FFNALYVFRKPQAIFDSEKENKRKNPTKYNNPLRYIYFKVKLIFQFIPLANYKIK (SEQ ID NO:605). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 3. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 3.
This gene is expressed primarily in the infant brain, human cerebellum, and to a lesser extent, in medulloblastoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, brain related disorders, such as neurodegenerative conditions, medulloblastoma, and other cancers or proliferative conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the brain related disorders and brain cancers, including medulloblastoma, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 290 as residues: Thr-41 to Glu-47.
The tissue distribution in infant brain and medulloblastoma indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of human brain related disorders, brain cancers, and medulloblastoma. Similarly, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflamatory conditions such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:52 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1842 of SEQ ID NO:52, b is an integer of 15 to 1856, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:52, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 43
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a phosphotyrosine-independent ligand for the lck SH2 domain which is thought to be important in signal transduction related to phosphotyrosine-independent ligand for the lck SH2 domain, which may implicate this protein as playing an essential role in regulating key cellular processes such as cellular division, and potentially in male fertility. (See Genbank Accession No. gi|1184951.) Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the amino acid sequence: ESSGQARTLADPGPGWPRQQGMCFGSLTGLSTTPHGFLTVSAEADPRLIESLSQMLSMGFSDEGGWLTRLLQTKNYDIGAALDTIQYSKH (SEQ ID NO:606), YSMVYIYHIFHHSLLDGQLGWFHIFAIVSCAAPDIIFNSFAFSTYISKSCSFYLQNVSCIHSSLSIFNLFQCPIISCMEECNNWLTGLFLHFKIKRCDR (SEQ ID NO:607), LSPSPRCCPWASLMKAAGSPGSCRPRTMTSERLWTPSSIQSIPRRCDHFCPPLLRAPLLSHSCVKLA (SEQ ID NO:608), GWPRQQGMCFGSLTGLSTTPHGFLTVSAEADPRL (SEQ ID NO:609), LGWFHIFAIVSCAAPDIIFNSFAFSTYISKSCS (SEQ ID NO:610), SLSIFNLFQCPIISCMEECNNWLTG (SEQ ID NO:611), and/or LMKAAGSPGSCRPRTMTSERLWTPSSIQSI (SEQ ID NO:612). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding this polypeptide fragment. It is likely that this gene is a new member of a family of phosphotyrosine-independent ligands for the lck SH2 domains.
This gene is expressed primarily in the placenta, and to a lesser extent, in endothelial cells and neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive, cardiovascular, immune, and infectious diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the cardiovascular, reproductive, and immune system, and infectious diseases, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, cardiovascular, immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 291 as residues: Ile-93 to Arg-98.
The tissue distribution in placenta and endothelial tissues, combined with the homology to a phosphotyrosine-independent ligand for the lck SH2 domain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of cardiovascular, reproductive, and immune system diseases, as well as infectious diseases. Moreover, the polypeptide of this gene may be able to modulate T or B cell development and/or T or B cell activation (e.g. by modulation of Lck activity). It may also be capable of modulating degradation of cellular proteins (e.g. cell cycle regulatory proteins stimulating expression of cell cycle dependent kinase inhibitors and arresting cell cycle progression at specific boundaries to thereby modulate cell proliferation). p62 acts to boost B cell response and may be used to treat disorders where this is beneficial, e.g. infections by pathogenic microorganisms, e.g. bacteria, viruses and protozoans. p62 can be used to expand T cell populations for treating infectious diseases or cancer, e.g. the resulting cells may be transduced to render them resistant to HIV infection. Inhibitors of p62 can be used to reduce B or T cell responses and may be used to treat a variety of autoimmune diseases, e.g. diabetes mellitus, arthritis, multiple sclerosis allergic reactions, Crohn""s diseases etc. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:53 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1544 of SEQ ID NO:53, b is an integer of 15 to 1558, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:53, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 44
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: SSSSPRRPRELLGSLKTPLVRPHSAPLDLPGSFCXHTADPMGALHTRFWGRQTWIHRKLRLHGTSRLASKXGIQFLRNPSKTHTPRDAAFRDPGQTPDPQSLQAPSPSKCSAPNRATSVWSLKPRLLYK HRPSSDKTPPPGRQAPLLFFSAG (SEQ ID NO:613), and/or FLRNPSKTHTPRDAAFRDPGQTPDPQSLQA (SEQ ID NO:614). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in the fetal brain, cerebellum, and to a lesser extent, in the placenta.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural, developmental, or reproductive disorders, particularly cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neuronal cell related disorders, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, reproductive, vascular, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 292 as residues: Thr-20 to Gly-28.
The tissue distribution in fetal brain, combined with the homology to proline-rich protein genes indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of neuronal cell related disorders. Similarly, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflamatory conditions such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival.Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Moreover, expression within fetal tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:54 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 934 of SEQ ID NO:54, b is an integer of 15 to 948, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:54, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 45
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with precerebellin precerebellin of human, which is thought to be important in synaptic physiology. (See Genbank Accession No. gil180251.) The cerebellum contains a hexadecapeptide, termed cerebellin, that is conserved in sequence from human to chicken. Three independent, overlapping cDNA genes have been isolated from a human cerebellum cDNA library that encode the cerebellin sequence. The longest gene codes for a protein of 193 amino acids that we term precerebellin. This protein has a significant similarity (31.3% identity, 52.2% similarity) to the globular (non-collagen-like) region of the B chain of human complement component C1q. The region of relatedness extends over approximately 145 amino acids located in the carboxyl terminus of both proteins. Unlike C1q B chain, no collagen-like motifs are present in the amino-terminal regions of precerebellin. The amino terminus of precerebellin contains three possible N-linked glycosylation sites. Although hydrophobic amino acids are clustered at the amino terminus, they do not conform to the classical signal-peptide motif, and no other obvious membrane-spanning domains are predicted from the cDNA sequence. The cDNA predicts that the cerebellin peptide is flanked by Val-Arg and Glu-Pro residues. Therefore, cerebellin is not liberated from precerebellin by the classical dibasic amino acid proteolytic-cleavage mechanism seen in many neuropeptide precursors. In Northern (RNA) blots, precerebellin transcripts, with four distinct sizes (1.8, 2.3, 2.7, and 3.0 kilobases), are abundant in cerebellum. These transcripts are present at either very low or undetectable levels in other brain areas and extraneural structures. A similar pattern of cerebellin precursor transcripts are seen in rat, mouse, and human cerebellum. Furthermore, a partial genomic fragment from mouse shows the same bands in Northern blots as the human cDNA gene. During rat development, precerebellin transcripts mirror the level of cerebellin peptide. Low levels of precerebellin mRNA are seen at birth. Levels increase modestly from postpartum day 1 to 8, then increase more dramatically between day 5 and 15, and eventually reach peak values between day 21 and 56. It has been observed that cerebellin-like immunoreactivity is associated with Purkinje cell postsynaptic structures. Thus, it is likely that this gene also have synaptic activity. Northern analysis showed a brain-specific 2.4 kb message. This is consistant with the current insert size we have, suggesting our gene is full-length and is brain-specific. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the amino acid sequence: QEGSEPVLLEGECLVVCEPGRAAAGGPGGAALGEAPPGRVAFXAVRSHHHEPAGETGNGTSGAIYFDQVLVNEGGGFDRASGSFVAPVRGVYSFRFHVVKVYNRQTVQVSLMLNTWPVISAFANDPDVTREAATSSVLLPLDPGDRVSLRLRRGXSTGW (SEQ ID NO:615), GETGNGTSGAIYFDQVLVNEGGGFDRASGSFVAPV (SEQ ID NO:616), NDPDVTREAATSSVLLPLDPGDRVS (SEQ ID NO:617), FHVVKVYNRQT (SEQ ID NO:618), IYFDQVLVN (SEQ ID NO:619), ESRERSGNRRGAEDRGTCGLQSPSA (SEQ ID NO:620), EMPQFYFFLKLGCLAQVPMQRGGIGARGSXXPAXAVXGAREGRRKLSGAGFLCLKDLGPSEREDEEARET (SEQ ID NO:621), MPQFYFFLKLGCLAQVPMQRGGIGARG (SEQ ID NO:622), QATCSASGSPGQFGGCTPSPHGTGSCRHPGQGLRRSQRPGQSHRPRSPGPGRSRWPHWCHCRFPLLAHGGGFGPQQMPLAQGVPLPGLLPRAPLQQLGQAHRPPGTPPPAGRALTPPGPTRPPGPEAPEPRAARDCVGDLVASVAWLPTWLRGSATHKCPGLLPLFCFRSSPWILTAGTLIVCPL (SEQ ID NO:623), GCTPSPHGTGSCRHPGQGLRRSQRP (SEQ ID NO:624), SRWPHWCHCRFPLLAHGGGFGPQQMP (SEQ ID NO:625), DCVGDLVASVAWLPTWLRGSATHKCPGL (SEQ ID NO:626), DDRPRVQHQAHLDSLAVVHLHHMEPEAVDTPDRGYEGARGPVKATALVHQDLVEVDGPTGAIAGFPCWLMVVASDRXKCHSPRGCLSQGCSPGPPCSSSARLTDHQALPLQQDGL (SEQ ID NO:627), YEGARGPVKATALVHQDLVEVDGPTGAIAGF (SEQ ID NO:628), MAPLVPLPVSPAGSWWWLRTAXNATRPGGASPRAAPPGPPAAARPGSQTTRHSPSSRTGSDPSWAHPAPRARSTRTKGSPGLCRGPGSQCGLAPNMAEGLCNPQVPRSSAPLLFPLLSLDSHRRHPDSLPSLGSLNPLSIPVSQLCPASHSYSCCHCSS (SEQ ID NO:629), SSRTGSDPSWAHPAPRARSTRTKGSPGLC (SEQ ID NO:630), and/or RRHPDSLPSLGSLNPLSIPVSQLCPAS (SEQ ID NO:631). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in cerebellum and infant brain. By Northern analysis, a single transcript of 2.4 kb was observed in brain tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural and developmental disorders, particularly neuronal cell signal transduction, synaptic physiology, or proliferative conditions such as cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neuronal cell signal transduction and synaptic physiology expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in cerebellum and infant brain, combined with the homology to the conserved precerebellin gene or gene family indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of neuronal cell related disorders. Furthermore, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflamatory conditions such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:55 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 976 of SEQ ID NO:55, b is an integer of 15 to 990, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:55, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 46
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: STHASGPPAPERLCLPERGTAPWGRRANDAA (SEQ ID NO:632), VRRWWLRTMGAAAHCTPEQRRPRRPATILGMDTQNILHTRLSLCSLSWVSLASSFXXLAXRRKAIVVQQKQSKISKKKKVEKXXLNDSVNENSDTVGQIVHYIMKNEANADVLKAMVADNSLYDPESPVTPSTPGSPPVSPGLCHQGGRQGSTSVAIICIRWAVXSRGMCVIGVGTSGGTL (SEQ ID NO:633), and/or IMKNEANADVLKAMVADNSLYDPESPVTP (SEQ ID NO:634). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed in fetal liver and spleen, and to a lesser extent in bone marrow, umbilical vein, and T cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders of the immune system, particularly hematopoiesis. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hematopoiesis and immune disorders, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 294 as residues: Asp-30 to Glu-57.
The tissue distribution in fetal liver/spleen and bone marrow indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of hematopoietic and immune disorders. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:56 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1589 of SEQ ID NO:56, b is an integer of 15 to 1603, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:56, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 47
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a 12 kD nucleic acid binding protein of Feline calcivirus which is thought to be important in viral replication and may implicate this protein as playing an integral role in the development of host-viral inhibitors and/or novel vaccines. (See Genbank Accession No. 59264). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: HCHLWASGSCLACFFPGGLTRDAAQQHVTKSYSPPYLSQTSHSCLVFQPVLWPEYTFWNLFEAILQFQMNHSVLQQXGPRHVCRGAEEAAAGEGPGYSDRAAAARGAPSQWGRPAPKDTLAQTLGQTGRASPRLPAGLGTQAS (SEQ ID NO:635), PAPKDTLAQTLGQTGRASPRLPAGLGTQ (SEQ ID NO:636), TIACFSXKARDMYAEERKRQQLERDQATVTEQLLREGLQASGDAQLRRTRLHKLSARREERVQGFLQALELKRADWLARLGTASA (SEQ ID NO:637), and/or LRRTRLHKLSARREERVQGFLQALELKR (SEQ ID NO:638). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in human cardiomyopathy tissue, and to a lesser extent, in T helper cells, fetal brain and synovial sarcoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cardiovascular, immune, or developmental disorders, particularly cardiomyopathy which occur secondary to viral infections. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the cardiovascular system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., cardiovascular, neural, developmental, skeletal, immune cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 295 as residues: Trp-20 to Cys-26.
The tissue distribution in cardiomyopathy tissue, combined with the homology to a viral 12 kD nucleic acid binding protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and intervention of cardiomyopathy, including those caused by ischemic, hypertensive, congenital, valvular, or pericardial abnormalities. The gene expression pattern may be the consequence or the cause for these conditions. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:57 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1038 of SEQ ID NO:57, b is an integer of 15 to 1052, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:57, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 48
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with tumor necrosis factor related gene product, which is thought to be important in tumor necrosis, bacterial and viral infection, immune diseases and immunoreactions. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: KMNSIPWQIPKITPXLDANLVIVECKPLWFCIGTIKQLKLWNQVFMGFKSMFFRIGKLNYLFTIPYCYLFIDNILGIFYSILGAQGIKYNFYIQRIFTCLLNLNLKIHSNLA (SEQ ID NO:639), LWFCIGTIKQLKLWNQVFMGFKSMFFR (SEQ ID NO:640), YSILGAQGIKYNFYIQRIFTCLLNLN (SEQ ID NO:641), and/or TFKLVR FLE (SEQ ID NO:642). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 10. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 10.
This gene is expressed primarily in colon, and to a lesser extent, in ovarian and breast cancers.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, gastrointestinal, reproductive, colon, ovarian, breast disorders, particularly cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the colon, ovary and breast, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., gastrointestinal, reproductive, colon, ovarian, breast, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, breast milk, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in colon tissue, combined with the homology to tumor necrosis factors indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the intervention of cancers of the colon, ovary and breast, particularly because TNF family members are known to be involved in the tumor development. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:58 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 800 of SEQ ID NO:58, b is an integer of 15 to 814, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:58, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 49
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with mucins, such as epithelial mucin, which are thought to be important in extracellular matrix functions such as protection, lubrication and cell adhesion, which are important in a variety of functions, particularly immune chemotaxis and infiltration (See for example Genbank Accession No. R68002). Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: PRSRPALRPGRQRPPSHSATSGVLRPRKKPDP (SEQ ID NO:643), RKSFAKPVLWTNAIQAGRGRVLCYTRPPPASSSFSALVPDGNRMEGLRTYFLNAFDPGTDYLYLFPFSFT VTFQHCLTVRWAFESLQVPQNRPERWASHPLPTHXPAYLPDNQVXMSASG (SEQ ID NO:644), GNRMEGLRTYFLNAFDPGTDYLYLF (SEQ ID NO:645), and/or FQHCLTVRWAFESLQVPQNRPERWASHPLP (SEQ ID NO:646). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. Moreover, this gene maps to chromosome 22q11.2-qter, and therefore, can be used as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 22.
This gene is expressed primarily in corpus colosum.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, tumors, especially of the corpus colosum, as well as metastatic lesions, autoimmune conditions, and integumentary disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the corpus colosum and other solid tissues, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., integumentary, autoimmune, neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in corpus colosum, combined with the homology to mucins indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for serum tumor markers or immunotherapy targets because tumor cells have greatly elevated levels of mucin expression and shed the molecules into the epithelial tissues. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment, diagnosis, and/or prevention of various skin disorders including congenital disorders (i.e. nevi, moles, freckles, Mongolian spots, hemangiomas, port-wine syndrome), integumentary tumors (i.e. keratoses, Bowen""s disease, basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, malignant melanoma, Paget""s disease, mycosis fungoides, and Kaposi""s sarcoma), injuries and inflammation of the skin (i.e.wounds, rashes, prickly heat disorder, psoriasis, dermatitis), atherosclerosis, uticaria, eczema, photosensitivity, autoimmune disorders (i.e. lupus erythematosus, vitiligo, dermatomyositis, morphea, scleroderma, pemphigoid, and pemphigus), keloids, striae, erythema, petechiae, purpura, and xanthelasma. In addition, such disorders may predispose increased susceptibility to viral and bacterial infections of the skin (i.e. cold sores, warts, chickenpox, molluscum contagiosum, herpes zoster, boils, cellulitis, erysipelas, impetigo, tinea, althletes foot, and ringworm). Moreover, the protein product of this gene may also be useful for the treatment or diagnosis of various connective tissue disorders such as arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation, autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias (ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:59 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1201 of SEQ ID NO:59, b is an integer of 15 to 1215, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:59, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 50
This gene is expressed primarily in CD34 depleted buffy coat cord blood and primary dendritic cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic disorders and immunological disorders, particularly those related to developmental or reproductive conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hematopoietic and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developmental, immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in CD34 depleted buffy coat cord blood and primary dendritic cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of hematopoietic and immune disorders. Secreted or cell surface proteins in the above tissue distribution often are involved in cell activation (e.g. cytokines) or molecules involved in cell surface activation. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:60 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 464 of SEQ ID NO:60, b is an integer of 15 to 478, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:60, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 51
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with Interferon induced 1-8 gene encoded polypeptide, which is thought to be important in binding to retroviral rev responsive elements and may be beneficial in the development of novel inhibitors of host-viral interactions leading to effective viral vaccines. Preferred polypeptide fragment comprise the following amino acid sequences: MTLITPSXKLTFXKGNKSWSSRACSSTLVDP (SEQ ID NO:647), FLFLHAVDPWPSNG (SEQ ID NO:648), WSCQSGVFLVFTGCSVLCQMLSGAVVVWRRSAPEDSAVWQASINKPRGKGRHGIKGENTSV (SEQ ID NO:649), and/or LVFTGCSVLCQMLSGAWVWRRSAPEDSAVWQASI (SEQ ID NO:650). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in CD34 positive cells and neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, viral infection, such as AIDS, and other immune or hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 299 as residues: Gln-51 to Trp-62.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils and CD34 positive cells, combined with the homology to interferon induced gene 1-8 indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the intervention of retroviral infection including HIV. The factor may be involved in viral stability or viral entry into the cells. Alternatively, the virus/factor complex may elicit the cellular immune reaction and could possibly play a beneficial role in the develpoment of effective inhibitors of host-viral interactions, such as exists for novel viral vaccines. Moreover, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:61 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 604 of SEQ ID NO:61, b is an integer of 15 to 618, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:61, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 52
This gene shares sequence homology to immunoglobulin lambda chain (See Genbank Accession No. 2865484). Therefore it is likely that this gene has activity similar to an immunoglobulin lambda chain and may play a benefical role in the development of effective immunotherapy-based toxins. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: GHPSPALSIAPSDGSQLPCDEVPYGEAHVTRYCKKPLTNSHLETEAQSSSL (SEQ ID NO:65 1), NNKHYLSFCGSGFCPVYLGFTGLASHQAVKVLVVAVIIPRQDRERICLQAQVGRIHLRGCWTGPPFLDGYWSEAFYNTLSRGPLHRAPHHMATGFHQREQWKEQEKGDQGRHRSLLVASPQKRCYFCCILXVRSESLGPGVEFYXGVNGRR (SEQ ID NO:652), ERICLQAQVGRIHLRGCWTGPPFLDGYWSEAF (SEQ ID NO:653), SDGSQLPCDEVPYGEAHVTRYCKKPL (SEQ ID NO:654), and/or HQREQWKEQEKGDQGRHRSLLVASPQK (SEQ ID NO:655). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in Hodgkin""s lymphoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, Hodgkin""s lymphoma and other immune or hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 300 as residues: Pro-27 to Thr-32.
The tissue distribution in Hodgkin""s lymphoma, combined with the sequence homology to immunoglobulin lambda chain protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis of Hodgkin""s lymphoma, since the elevated expression and secretion by the tumor mass may be indicative of tumors of this type. Additionally the gene product may be used as a target in the immunotherapy of the cancer. Because the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:62 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 737 of SEQ ID NO:62, b is an integer of 15 to 751, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:62, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 53
This gene has extensive homology to cDNA for Homo sapiens mRNA for the ISLR gene(See Genbank Accession No. AB003184). This protein is considered to be a new member of the Ig superfamily and contains a leucine-rich repeat (LRR) with conserved flanking sequences and a C2-type immunoglobulin (Ig)-like domain. These domains are important for protein-protein interaction or cell adhesion, and therefore it is possible that the novel protein ISLR may also interact with other proteins or cells. The ISLR gene was mapped on human chromosome 15q23-q24 by fluorescence in situ hybridization (See Medline Article No. 97468140). Homology to the ISLR gene has been confirmed by another independent group as well (See Genbank Accession No. Hs.102171).
This gene is expressed in a number of tissues including human retina, heart, skeletal muscle, prostate, ovary, small intestine, thyroid, adrenal cortex, testis, stomach, spinal cord, fetal lung and fetal kidney tissues, colon, tonsil and stomach cancer, and to a lesser extent in endometrial stromal cells treated with estradiol, breast tissue, synovium, lymphoma, and number of other tumors.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, tumors of colon, ovary, breast, and integumentary or immune origins. However, due to the wide range of expression in various tissues, protein may play a vital role in the development of cancer in other tissues as well, not just those mentioned above. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the colon, ovary and breast, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, integumentary, reproductive, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, breast milk, seminal fluid, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder. Additionally, this gene maps to chromosome 15q23-q24, and therefore, can be used as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 15.
The tissue distribution in tumors of colon, ovary, and breast origins indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of these tumors, in addition to other tumors where expression has been indicated. The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate ligands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological acitivities. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g. for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of hematopoiesis (e.g. for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation or growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g. for treating wounds); stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g. for treating infections, tumors); hemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g. for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction, etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g. for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative diseases; for regulation of metabolism, and behaviour. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:63 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 766 of SEQ ID NO:63, b is an integer of 15 to 780, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:63, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 54
Gene has homology to a multidrug resistence gene 1 (See Genbank Accession No. P06795). Preferred polynucleotide fragments comprise the following sequence: gcttcgtgtccaaccctcttgcccttcgcctgtgtgcctggagccagtcccaccacgctcgcgtttcctcctgtagtgctcacaggtcccagcaccgatggcattccctttgccctgagtctgcagcgggtcccttttgtgcttccttcccctcaggtagcctctctccccctgggccactcccgggggtgagggggttaccccttcccagtgttttttattcctgtggggctcaccccaaagtattaaaagtagctttgtaa(SEQ ID NO:656), gcttcgtgtccaaccctcttgcccttcgcctgtgtgcctggagccagtcccaccacgctcgcgtttcctcctgtagtgctcacaggtcccagcaccgatggcattccctttgccctgagtctgcagcgggtcccttttgtgcttccttcccctcaggtagcctctctccccctgggccactcccgggggtgagggggttaccccttcccagtgttttttattcctgtggggctcaccccaaagtattaaaagtagctttgtaa (SEQ ID NO:657), gcttcgtgtccaaccctcttgcccttcgcctgtgtgcctggagccagtcccaccacgctcgcgtttcctcctgtagtgctcacaggtcccagcaccgatggcattccctttgccctgagtctgcagcgggtcccttttgtgcttccttcccctcaggtagcctctctccccctgggccactcccgggggtgagggggttaccccttcccagtgtttttattcctgtggggctcaccccaaagtattaaaagtagctttgtaa (SEQ ID NO:658). Also preferred are polypeptides comprising one or more of the fragments encoded by these polynucleotide fragments. Moreover, In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: FRINRLTIGXAVAMTRGNQRELARQKNMKKQSDSVKGKRRDDGLSAAARKQRDSEI (SEQ ID NO:659), AVAMTRGNQRELARQKNMKKQSDSVKGKR (SEQ ID NO:660), KSRATRLRESAEMTGFLLPPASRGTRRSCSRSRKRQTRRRRNPSSFVASCPTLLPFACVPGASPTTLAFPPVVLTGPSTDGIPFALSLQRVPFVLPSPQVASLPLGHSRG(SEQ ID NO:661), LRESAEMTGFLLPPASRGTRRSCSRS (SEQ ID NO:662), and/or VVLTGPSTDGIPFALSLQRVPFVLPSPQVA (SEQ ID NO:663). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in lung, esophagus, leukemia (Jurkat cells), breast cancers and to a lesser extent, in macrophages treated with GM-CSF fetal tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune, developmental, or pulmonary disorders, particularly cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the solid tumors, lung and leukemia, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, developmental, pulmonary, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, pulmonary surfactant and sputum, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder. Furthermore, due to the high expression level in lung tissue and the proposed function of the multidrug resistance protein 1 gene as the efflux pump resposible for low-drug accumulation in multidrug-resistent cells, protein as well mutants thereof, may also be beneficial as a target for gene therapy, particularly for the chronic patient.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 302 as residues: Met-1 to Lys-16.
The tissue distribution cancers and fetal tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection of cells in active proliferation, such as cancers. The gene products may be used for cancer markers or immunotherapy target. Similarly, the secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate ligands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological acitivities. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g. for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of hematopoiesis (e.g. for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation or growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g. for treating wounds); stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g. for treating infections, tumors); hemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g. for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction, etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g. for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative diseases; for regulation of metabolism, and behaviour. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:64 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 574 of SEQ ID NO:64, b is an integer of 15 to 588, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:64, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 55
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: ALLSTSHLLTQSYSFNKRSHSFAWKNAHCILQSENNELQNSVYIYVCIYVHFICTFLCDI (SEQ ID NO:664), and/or KRSHSFAWKNAHCILQSENNELQNSVYIYVCI (SEQ ID NO:665). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on the X chromosome. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for the X chromosome.
This gene is expressed primarily in the brain, and to a lesser extent, in the developing embryo.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurodegenerative disease states and developmental disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders, including X-linked disorders, of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neurological, developmental systems, and cardiovascular system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neural tissue indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Klinefelter""s, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually- or X-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:65 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 931 of SEQ ID NO:65, b is an integer of 15 to 945, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:65, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 56
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with paxillin, which is thought to be important in mediating signal transduction from growth factor receptors to the cytoskeleton. Moreover, in normal hematopoietic cells and myeloid cell lines, tyrosine phosphorylation of paxillin has been shown to be rapidly and transiently induced by interleukin-3 and several other hematopoietic growth factors. The predicted structure of paxillin implicates this molecule in protein-protein interactions involved in signal transduction from growth factor receptors and the BCR/ABL oncogene fusion protein to the cytoskeleton. Preferred polynucleotide fragments comprise the following sequence: tggctcactgtcttacaatcactgctgtggaatcatgataccacttttagctctrtgcatcttccttcagtgtatttttgttttcaagaggaagtagattaactggacaactttgagtactgacatcattgataaataaactggcttgtggtttcaa (SEQ ID NO:666). Also preferred are polypeptide fragments encoded by these polynucleotide fragments. More preferably, polypeptide fragments comprise the amino acid sequence: LDELMAHLTFMQAKVAVRADAGKKHLPDKQDHKASLDSMLGGLEQELQDLGIATVPKGHCASCQKPIAGKVIHALGQSWHPEHFVCTHCKEEIGSSPFFERSGLXYCPNDYHQLFSPRCAYCAAPILDKVLTAMNQTWHPEHFFCSHCGEVFGAEGFHEKDKKPYCRKDFLAMFSPKCGGCNRPVLENYLSAMDTVWHPECFVCGDCFTSFSTGSFFELDGRPFCELHYHHRRGTLCHGCGQPITGRCISAMGYKFHPEHFVCAFCLTQLSKGIFREQNDKTYCQPCFNKLF (SEQ ID NO:667), KASLDSMLGGLEQELQDLGIATVPKGHCASCQKPIAGKVIHAL (SEQ ID NO:668), CPNDYHQLFSPRCAYCAAPILDKVLTAMNQTWHPEHFFCSHCGEVFGAEG (SEQ ID NO:669), DKKPYCRKDFLAMFSPKCGGCNRPVLENYLSAMDTVWHPECFVCGDCFTSFSTGSFFELDGRPFCEL (SEQ ID NO:670), CGQPITGRCISAMGYKFHPEHFVCAFCLTQLSKGIFREQNDKTYCQ (SEQ ID NO:671), HKSLAGAXVYTTNIQELNVYSEAQEPKESPPPSKTSAAAQLDELMAHLTEMQAKVAVRADAGKKHLPDKQDHKASLDSMLGGLEQELQDLGIATVPKGHCASCQKPIAGKVIHALGQSWHPEHFVCTHCKEEIGSSPFFERSGLXYCPNDYHQLFSPRCAYCAAPILDKVLTAMNQTWHPEHFFCSHCGEVFGAEGFHEKDKKPYCRKDFLAMFSPKCGGCNRPVLENYLSAMDTVWHPECFVCGDCFTSFSTGSFFELDGRPFCELHYHHRRGTLCHGCGQPITGRCISAMGYKFHPEHFVCAFCLTQLSKGWREQNDKTYCQPCFNKLFPL (SEQ ID NO:672), NVYSEAQEPKESPPPSKTSAAA (SEQ ID NO:673), DSMLGGLEQELQDLGIATVPKGHCAS (SEQ ID NO:674), YLSAMDTVWHPECFVCGDCFTSFSTG (SEQ ID NO:675), RCISAMGYKFHPEHFVCAFCLTQLSK (SEQ ID NO:676), PTRPVLFFSTCQSCSSRPVRQEHLGCRTMEELDALLEELERSTLQDSDEYSNPAPLPLDQHSRKETNLDETSEILSIQDNTSPLPAXSCILPISRSSMSTVKPKSQRNHHHLLKRQQLLSWMSSWLT (SEQ ID NO:677), PVRQEHLGCRTMEELDALLEELERSTLQ (SEQ ID NO:678), SCILPISRSSMSTVKPKSQRN (SEQ ID NO:679), WHPEHFVCTHC (SEQ ID NO:680), LFSPRC (SEQ ID NO:681), PILDKV (SEQ ID NO:682), TWHPEHFF (SEQ ID NO:683), EGFHEKD (SEQ ID NO:684), KFHPEHFVCAFCL (SEQ ID NO:685), PITGRCI (SEQ ID NO:686), and/or HPEHFVC (SEQ ID NO:687). Polynucleotide fragements encoding these preferred polypeptide fragments are also contemplated. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 11. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 11.
This gene is expressed primarily in brain, and to a lesser extent in the developing embryo.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological disease states and developmental abnormalities. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and nervous systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, developmental, immune, hematopoieitic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in brain, combined with the homology to the conserved paxillin gene, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and or detection of disease states associated with abnormal signal transduction in brain and/or the developing embryo. This would include treatment or detection of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntintons Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder and also in the treatment and or detection of embryonic development defects. Moreover, expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:66 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1852 of SEQ ID NO:66, b is an integer of 15 to 1866, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:66, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 57
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: RIYCSEDTFSPXAESGVSWQSSVSQLYQDYE (SEQ ID NO:688). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal spleen, brain, and to a lesser extent, in six week old embryo.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune disorders, neurological disorders, and developmental abnormalities. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and developmental systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, neural, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 305 as residues: Arg-28 to Gly-34.
The tissue distribution in fetal spleen indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment/detection of immune disorders such as arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. In addition the expression of this gene in the early embryo, indicates a key role in embryo development, and hence the gene or gene product could be used in the treatment and or detection of embryonic developmental defects. This would include treatment or detection of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntintons Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder and also in the treatment and or detection of embryonic development defects. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:67 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1138 of SEQ ID NO:67, b is an integer of 15 to 1152, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:67, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 58
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with the gene disrupted in the neurodegenerative disease dentatorubal-pallidoluysian atrophy. Moreover, the translation product of this gene also shares homology with the GRASP65 protein, a protein involved in the stacking of golgi cisternae (See Genbank Accession No. A-F015264). Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following: MGSSQSVEIPGGGTEGYHVLRVQENSPGHRAGLEPFFDHIVSINGSRLNKDNDTLKDLLKXNVEKPVKMLIYSSKTLELRETSVTPSNLWGGQGLLGVSIRFCSFDGANENVWHVLEVESNSPAALAGLRPHISDYIIGADTVMNESEDLFSLIETHEAKPLKLYVYNTDTDNCREVIITPNSAWGGEGSLGCGIGYGYLEIRIPTRPFBEGKKISLPGQMAGTPITFPLKDGFTEVQLSSVNPPSLSPPGTTGIEQSLTGLSISSTPPAVSSVLSTGVPTVPLLPPQVNQSLTSVPPMNPATTLPGLMPLPAGLPNLPNLNLNLPAPHIMPGVGLPELVNPGLPPLPSMPPRNLPGIAPLPLPSEFLPSFPLVPESSSAASSGELLSSLPPTSNAPSDPATTTAKADAASSLTVDVTPPTAKAPTTVEDRVGDSTPVSEKPVSAAVDANASESP (SEQ ID NO:689), SVEIPGGGTEGYHVLRVQBNSPGHRAGLEPFFDFIVSINGSRLNKDNDTLKDLLKXNVEKPVKMLIYSSKTLELRETSVTPSNLWGGQGLLGVSIRFCSFDGANENVWH(SEQ ID NO:690), ESNSPAALAGLRPHSDYIIGADTVMNESEDLFSLIETHEAKPLKLYVYNTDTDNCREVIITPNSAWGGEGSLGCGIGYGYLHRIPTRPEEEGKKISLPGQMAGTPITPLKDGPTEVQLSSVNPPSLSPPGTTGIEQSLTGLSISS (SEQ ID NO:691), ESNSPAALAGLRPHSDYIIGADTVMNSEDLFSLIETHEAKPLKLYVYNTDTDNCREVIITPNSAWGGEGSLGCGIGYGYLHRIPTRPEEEGKKISLPGQMAGTPITPLKDGFTEVQLSSVNPPSLSPPGTTGIEQSLTGLSISS (SEQ ID NO:692) RIPTRPFEEGKKISLPGQMAGTPITPLKDGFTEVQLSSVNPPSLSPPGTTGIEQSLTGLSISSTPPAVSSVLSTGVPTVPLLPPQVNQSLTSVPPMNPATTLPGLMPLPAGLPNLPNLNLNLPAPHIMPGVGLPELVNPGLPPLPSMPPRN (SEQ ID NO:693), PGLPPLPSMPPRNLPGIAPLPLPSEFLPSFPLVPESSSAASSGELLSSLPPTSNAPSDPATTTAKADAASSLTVDVTPPTAKAPTVEDRVGDSTPVSEKPVSAAVDAN(SEQ ID NO:694), AWGGEGSLGCGIGYGYLHRIPT (SEQ ID NO:695), SPAALAGLRP (SEQ ID NO:696), and/or WGGQGLLG (SEQ ID NO:697). The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 2. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 2.
This gene is expressed primarily in prostate cancer, and to a lesser extent, in the pineal glands and in fetal lung.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological, endocrine, reproductive, pulmonary, developmental disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the nervous, pulmonary, and endocrine systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neurological, endocrine, reproductive, pulmonary, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, pulmonary surfactant and sputum, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 306 as residues: Asn-9 to Leu-14.
The abundance of this gene in the pineal gland and its homology to a gene disrupted in the neurodegenerative disease state Dentatorubral-pallidoluysian atrophy indicates that this gene may be useful in the treatment and/or detection of other neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder. Alternatively, the abundance of this gene in fetal lung would suggest that misregulation of the expression of this protein product in the adult could lead to lymphoma or sarcoma formation, particularly in the lung; that it may also be involved in predisposition to certain pulmonary defects such as pulmonary edema and embolism, bronchitis and cystic fibrosis; and thus the gene or the gene product encoded by the gene could be used in the detection and/or treatment of these pulmonary disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:68 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2469 of SEQ ID NO:68, b is an integer of 15 to 2483, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:68, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 59
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: RNGALLDKNFFNANSHFPVKGERIRRR (SEQ ID NO:698). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in the developing embryo.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental abnormalities. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the developmental system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developing, proliferating, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution of this gene primarily in the embryo indicates the gene plays a key role in embryo development, and that the gene or the protein encoded by the gene could be used in the treatment and or detection of developmental defects in the embryo or in infants. Similarly, the relatively specific expression of this gene product during embryogenesis indicates that it may be a key player in the proliferation, maintenance, and/or differentiation of various cell types during development. It may also act as a morphogen to control cell and tissue type specification. Because of potential roles in proliferation and differentiation, this gene product may have applications in the adult for tissue regeneration and the treatment of cancers. Expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus, this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:69 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 522 of SEQ ID NO:69, b is an integer of 15 to 536, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:69, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 60
This gene displays homology to nestin, an intermediate filament protein, the expression of which correlates with the proliferation of central nervous system progenitor cells and is useful in the identification of brain tumors. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: RGSGFGWTSFPRPLPTELTCPGFHRERAFPPDGRVRGVRGWGIRRGCRAVWGVGACGCSPGSSWRGSAHRASGPADLPVACRXEGGADSPSLLPSPP (SEQ ID NO:699), AVWGVGACGCSPGSSWRGSAHRA (SEQ ID NO:700), YRPTMEKMKQVVTQTRWMRPDAKRANRRHRRISGKIFAWNPLPKTRFSRLLKAVSENTKRPEPSRPPWMVSHSVEAS (SEQ ID NO:701), and/or FAWNPLPKTRFSRLLKAVSENTKRPEP (SEQ ID NO:702). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1.
This gene is expressed primarily in kidney, and to a lesser extent, in brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, renal disorders and neurodegenerative conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the excretory and nervous systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, urogenital, renal, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 308 was residues: Thr-130 to Asn-137.
The tissue distribution in brain and kidney, combined with the homology to the conserved nestin protein, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder. In addition, its abundance in kidney indicates that it is useful in the treatment and detection of acute renal failure and other disease states associated with the kidney, such as nephritus, renal tubular acidosis, proteinuria, pyuria, edema, pyelonephritis, hydronephritis, nephrotic syndrome, crush syndrome, glomerulonephritis, hematuria, renal colic and kidney stones, in addition to Wilms Tumor Disease, and congenital kidney abnormalities such as horseshoe kidney, polycystic kidney, and Falconi""s syndrome. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. .
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:70 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 560 of SEQ ID NO:70, b is an integer of 15 to 574, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:70, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 61
This gene shares homology with the latrophilin-related protein 1 precursor as well as the calcium-independent alpha-latrotoxin receptor. alpha-Latrotoxin, a black widow spider neurotoxin, can bind to high affinity receptors on the presynaptic plasma membrane and stimulate massive neurotransmitter release in the absence of Ca2+. Neurexins, previously isolated as alpha-latrotoxin receptors, require Ca2+ for their interaction with the toxin and, thus, may not participate in the Ca2+-independent alpha-latrotoxin activity. However, latrophilin binds alpha-Latrotoxin with high affinity in the presence of various divalent cations (Ca2+, Mg2+, Ba2+, and Sr2+) as well as in EDTA. This presumably membrane-bound protein is localized to and differentially distributed among neuronal tissues, with about four times more latrophilin expressed in the cerebral cortex than in the cerebellum; subcellular fractionation showed that the protein is highly enriched in synaptosomal plasma membranes. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: IYKVFRHTAGLKPEVSCFENIRSCARXXXXXXXXXXXXWIFGVLHVVHASVVTAYLFTVSNAFQGMFWLFLCVLSRKIQEEYYRLFKNVPCC (SEQ ID NO:703), WIFGVLHVVHASVVTAYLFTVSNAFQGMFPLFLCVLSRKIQEEYYRLFKNVPCC (SEQ ID NO:704), IYKVFRHTAGLKPEVSCFENIRSCAR (SEQ ID NO:705), IIYKVFRHTAGLKPEVSCFENIRSCARGALALLFLLGTTWIFGVLHVVHASVVTAYLFFVSNAFQG (SEQ ID NO:706), and/or EVSCFENIRSCARGALALLFLLGTTWIFGVLH (SEQ ID NO:707). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. (See Genbank Accession No. 2213659) The translation product of this gene also shares sequence homology with CD 97, a seven transmembrane bound receptor. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1.
This gene is expressed primarily in infant brain and in endothelial cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological, vascular, and hematopoeitic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neurological and hematopoeitic systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., vascular, neural, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 309 as residues: Lys-13 to Leu-21.
The tissue distribution in infant brain genes suggest that the protein product may be useful in the detection and/or treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder, while its expression in in hematopoietic cell types indicates that the gene could be important for the treatment or detection of immune or hematopoietic disorders including arthritis, asthma and immunodeficiency diseases. Moreover, the expression within endothelial tissue indicates that the protein product of this gene may show utility in the treatment and/or prevention of a variety of vascular disorders, which include, but are not limited to microvascular disease, atherosclerosis, stroke, embolism, and aneurysm. Furthermore, expression within infant tissue indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus, this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:71 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 918 of SEQ ID NO:7 1, b is an integer of 15 to 932, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:71, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 62
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: TTILRTCTIVCFYYWFNGVMVLLFFLDRNLLTFNQASIMPFSNTDFLHCLSFKKKLMLLRYIFYVVLTGPTLSLKGDENQIKNLFT (SEQ ID NO:708), IVCFYYWFNGVMVLLFFLDRNLL (SEQ ID NO:709), and/or LLRYIFYVVLTGPTLSLKGDENQI (SEQ ID NO:710). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 4. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 4.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal liver and fetal spleen.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic, immunological, developmental, and/or hepatic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and hematopoetic systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, immune, hepatic, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 310 as residues: Ser-91 to Lys-98.
The tissue distribution of this gene in fetal liver and spleen indicates that the gene could be important for the treatment or detection of immune or hematopoietic disorders including arthritis, leukemia, and immunodeficiency diseases. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Moreover, expression within fetal tissue indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or aapoptosis in pattern formation. Thus, this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:72 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 982 of SEQ ID NO:72, b is an integer of 15 to 996, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:72, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 63
This gene shares homology with human serum amyloid protein (See Genbank Accession No. W13671). Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: ALTRIPPGDWVINVTAVSFAGKTTARFFHSSPPSLGDQARTDPGHQRRD (SEQ ID NO:71 1), SMLLLFPLQERPQQDSFIRLLLAWGTRLELTLDIKGGI (SEQ ID NO:712), TGLWADGFSSHIIPPLMSRVSSSLVPQARRRRMKESCCGLSCKGN SSNIDYPVTGRNSCERAPLCAFALHFQERTXITGXGEDPGPFQSXGRVTASRXTLACSHVAMTPAGCXQALGTPSSYCVRKAPRA (SEQ ID NO:713), and/or QARRRRMKESCCGLSCKGNSSNIDYPVT (SEQ ID NO:714). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 9. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 9.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal liver and spleen.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic, immune, and/or developmental disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hematopoietic and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, immune, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution of this gene in fetal liver-spleen indicates that the gene is important for the treatment or detection of immune or hematopoietic disorders including arthritis, leukemia, and immunodeficiency diseases. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency, etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Furthermore, expression within fetal tissue indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus, this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:73 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 771 of SEQ ID NO:73, b is an integer of 15 to 785, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:73, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 64
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: LWRSSGVER (SEQ ID NO:715). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 3. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 3.
This gene is expressed specifically in the brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural disorders, particularly neurodegenerative disease states. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neurological systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in brain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflamatory conditions such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:74 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1055 of SEQ ID NO:74, b is an integer of 15 to 1069, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:74, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 65
This gene shares homology with a yeast protein. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: LQEVNITLPENSVWYERYKFDIPVFHL (SEQ ID NO:716). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. (See Genbank Accession No. 1332638)
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal tissue (fetus and fetal liver).
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hepatic, developmental, immune, and/or hematopoietic disorders, including cancers (e.g. hepatoblastoma). Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hepatic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hepatic, developmental, immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 313 as residues: Asn-72 to Glu-77.
The tissue distribution in fetal liver indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of liver disorders and cancers (e.g. hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells). In addition the expression in fetus would suggest a useful role for the protein product in developmental abnormalities, fetal deficiencies, pre-natal disorders and various would-healing models and/or tissue trauma. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NQ:75 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 817 of SEQ ID NO:75, b is an integer of 15 to 831, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:75, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 66
This gene has homology with a B-cell surface antigen which may indicate that this gene plays a role in the immune response, including, but not limited to disorders and infections of the immune system. Preferred polynucleotide fragments comprise the following sequence: TAGCATGTAGCCAGTCGAATAACNTATAAGGACAAAGTGGAGTCCACGCGTGCGGCCGTCTAGACTAGTGGATCCCCCGGCTGCAGGATTCGGCACGAG (SEQ ID NO:718). Also preferred are polypeptides comprising polypeptide fragments encoded by these polynucleotide fragments (See Genbank Accession No.T94535). Additionally, this gene shares homology with an interferon-gamma receptor. Preferred polypeptide fragments also comprise the following amino acid sequence: MQGSGSQFRACLLCLCFSCPCSPGGPRWNSRQGGRRFPKTCRAISQNLVFKYKTFCPVRYMQPHRSSLCLHFTSYVFILSTWGSLRTYSTDLKKKKKNSRGGPVPIRPKS (SEQ ID NO:717), MQGSGSQFRACLLCLCFSCPCSPGGPRWNSRQGGRRFPKTCRAISQNLVFK (SEQ ID NO:719), PVRYMQPHRSSLCLHFTSYVFILSTWGSLRTYSTDLKKKKKNSRGGPVPIRPKS (SEQ ID NO:720), GEEQRDCSLGWRGVGMRATHCQAARMFVLFSLPKYAGL (SEQ ID NO:721), TSGSPGCRIRHELPGEEQRDCSLGWRGVGMRATHCQAAR (SEQ ID NO:722), EPPIAKQQECSCFFPFQNMQGSGSQFRACLLCLCFSCPCSPGGPRWNSRQGGRRFPKTCRAISQNLVFKYKTFCPVRYMQPHRSSLCLHFTSYVFILSTWGSLRTYSTDLKKKKKNSRGGPVPIRPKS (SEQ ID NO:723), and/or QFRACLLCLCFSCPCSPGGPRWNSRQGGRRF (SEQ ID NO:724). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments
This gene is expressed primarily in T-cells and gall bladder.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immunological disorders and conditions (immunodeficiencies, cancer, leukemia, hematopoeisis), in addition to metabolic, gastrointestinal, and/or digestive disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and digestive systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, metabolic, gastrointestinal, digestive, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, bile, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 314 as residues: Thr-41 to Gly-52.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of immune disorders including: leukemias, lymphomas, auto-immune disorders, immuno-supressive (transplantation) and immunodeficiencies (e.g. AIDS), inflammation and hematopoeitic disorders. Moreover, the expression of this gene in gall bladder would suggest a possible role for this gene product in digestive disorders, particularly of the pancreas or liver. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:76 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 576 of SEQ ID NO:76, b is an integer of 15 to 590, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:76, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 67
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: NQFTSCILFCDGGHWRELLFQSI (SEQ ID NO:725), AMSSKLLNLLALLQYSVHDHCHPRRLLKRGARATLRHKGWGPSSLRGCESFQIVLIGWGPDLAVGFGRGKLLSRSLPVRHGGVSEFCLPHRDVVRLEKVKK (SEQ ID NO:726), and/or GPSSLRGCESFQIVLIGWGPDLAVGFGRGKLLS (SEQ ID NO:727). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 11. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 11.
This gene is expressed primarily in a variety of fetal and developmental tissues (e.g. fetal spleen, infant brain).
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental, immune or neurological abnormalities. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the developing immune and central nervous systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, immune, hemaopoietic, hepatic, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 315 as residues: Ser-38 to Ser-43.
The tissue distribution in fetal tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for developmental abnormalities or fetal deficiencies. The detection in infant brain would suggest a role in neurological disorders (both developmental and neurodegenerative conditions of the brain and nervous system, behavioral disorders, depression, schizophrenia, Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, mania, dementia). In addition, the detection in spleen would similarly suggest a role in the detection and treatment of immunologically mediated disorders (e.g. immunodeficiency, inflammation, cancer, wound healing, tissue repair, hematopoeisis). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein m ay show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:77 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1260 of SEQ ID NO:77, b is an integer of 15 to 1274, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:77, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 68
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: TRKNIDFXETEKYYLFSFSNNVSFKNFWLKYN (SEQ ID NO:728). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in spleen, T-cells, and fetal heart.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immunological or hematopoietic deficiencies or disorders, including AIDS and cardiovascular or developmental conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies direct ed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of t he above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and cardiovascular systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, cardiovascular, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in spleen and T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of immune disorders including: leukemias, lymphomas, autoimmune disorders, immunodeficiencies (e.g. AIDS), immuno-suppressive conditions (transplantation) and hematopoeitic disorders. Moreover, the expression in fetal heart indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of cadiovascular disorders (e.g. heart disease, restenosis, atherosclerosis, stoke, angina, thrombosis). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:78 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1119 of SEQ ID NO:78, b is an integer of 15 to 1133, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:78, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 69
This gene shares homology with a human collagen protein. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: MPRKTSKCRQLLCSGASRNADTAARQSTCSSHRPPGKIPSLGPRRXPGCXSVPSSRGEQSTGSPAAPRCGRRDAHRGLPGGAAMTPGDTWASFNPRAGHSKSQGEGQESSGASRQDRHPVSHWVERQREAWGAPRSSSAGGVKVAATTEREPEFKIKTGKA (SEQ ID NO:729), CSGASRNADTAARQSTCSSHRPPGKIPSLGPRRXPGCXSVPSSRGEQSTGSPAAPRCGRRDAHRGLPGGAAMTPGDTWASFNPRAGHS (SEQ ID NO:730), QGEGQESSGASRQDRHPVSHWVERQREAWGAPRSSSAGGVKVAATTEREPEFKIKTGKA (SEQ ID NO:731), IRHEGKRMLNESRKPLSFASRLSSLYFKLGFPFCGRSNLYSTCTAAPGGSPGLPLPFYPVADG (SEQ ID NO:732), TRAESLFPLLHAFPVFILNSGSLSVVAATFlPPALLLLGAPQASLCLSTQWLTGCLSCLDAPLLSCPSPWLLLCPALGLKLAHVSPGVMAAPPGRPLCASRLPHLGAAGEPVLCSPRLLGTELQPGXLRGPRLGILPGGRWEEQVLCLAAVSAFLDAPEHRSCRHFEVFLGMCQIT (SEQ ID NO:733), PALGLKLAHVSPGVMAAPPGRPLCASRLP (SEQ ID NO:734), GGRWEEQVLCLAAVSAFLDAPEHR (SEQ ID NO:735), SWPMCPPESWLLLLGGLCVRHVFHTWGQLASPCSVPLGCLAQSCSLGXSVDPDWGFCQGGDGRSRCFAWRLCLHFWTPQSTEVAGTLRSSSACARLHE (SEQ ID NO:736), and/or GDGRSRCFAWRLCLHFWTPQSTEVAGTLR (SEQ ID NO:737). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal heart.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cardiovascular or developmental disorders, particularly vascular conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the cardiovascular system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., cardiovascular, developmental, skeletal, vascular, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 317 as residues: Pro-32 to Ser-39.
The tissue distribution in fetal heart indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of cadiovascular disorders (e.g. heart disease, restenosis, atherosclerosis, stroke, angina, thrombosis), in addition to vascular disorders, such as microvascular disease. Expression within fetal tissue indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:79 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 647 of SEQ ID NO:79, b is an integer of 15 to 661, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:79, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 70
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a chicken single-strand DNA-binding protein. The promoter region of the chicken alpha2(I) collagen gene contains a pyrimidine-rich element that is well conserved in different mammalian species. This sequence can also form an unusual DNA structure as shown by its sensitivity to SI nuclease in vitro and it lies in a region that is DNase I-hypersensitive only when this promoter is active. The high affinity of this protein for this conserved pyrimidine-rich region indicates that it might be involved in the transcriptional regulation of the alpha2(I) collagen gene. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: MSPRYPGGPRPPLRIPNQALGGVPGSQPLLPSGMDPTRQQGHPNMGGPMQRMTPPRGMVPLGPQNYGGAMRPPLNALGGPGMPGMNMGPGGGRPWPNPTNANSIPYSSASPGNYVGPPGGGGPPGTPIMPSPADSTNSGDNMYTLMNAVPPGPNRPNFPMGPGSDGPMGGLGGMESHHMNGSLGSGDMDSISKNSPNNMSLSNQPGTPRDDGEMGGNFLNPFQSESYSPSMTMSV(SEQ ID NO:738), MSPRYPGGPRPPLRIPNQALGGVPGSQPLLPSGMDPTRQQGHPNMGGPMQRMTPPRGMVPLGPQNYGGAMRPPLNALGGPGMPGMNMGPGGGRPWPNPTNANSIPYSSASPGNY (SEQ ID NO:739), LNALGGPGMPGMNMGPGGGRPWPNPTNANSIPYSSASPGNYVGPPGGGGPPGTPIMPSPADSTNSGDNMYTLMNAVPPGPN (SEQ ID NO:740), GPMGGLGGMESHHMNGSLGSGDMDSISKNSPNNMSLSNQPGTPRDDGEMGGNFLNPFQSESYSPSMTMSV (SEQ ID NO:741), TCEHSSEAKAFHDY (SEQ ID NO:742), and/or RRETCEHSSEAKAFIHDYPF (SEQ ID NO:743). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. (See Genbank Accession No. 1562534)
This gene is expressed primarily in placenta, and to a lesser extent, in fetal heart.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental abnormalities, fetal deficiencies, and particularly of the cardiovascular system and/or vascular conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developmental, vascular, cardiovascular, reproductive, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 318 as residues: Met-1 to Leu-13, Gly-33 to Gly-46, Pro-48 to Gly-57, Pro-63 to Gly-68, Pro-89 to Asn-102, Ser-108 to Asn-113, Pro-118 to Pro-124, Pro-132 to Asn-141, Pro-151 to Asn-157, Ile-191 to Met-199, Ser-202 to Gly-215, Phe-222 to Pro-229.
The tissue distribution in fetal heart and placenta indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of developmental abnormalities or fetal deficiencies, ovarian and other endometrial cancers, reproductive disfunction, cardiovascular disorders, and pre-natal disorders, in particular vascular disorders, which include, but are not limited to, stroke, angina, microvascular disease, atherosclerosis, embolism, and aneurysm. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:80 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1364 of SEQ ID NO:80, b is an integer of 15 to 1378, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:80, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 71
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: TITLFQSAWCFFSKYCTDFT (SEQ ID NO:744), VRGCEDGGGGGIWGGWWPGQQMAPPWLSCPHRQFPHFHSGRQRRQSDLLKEELPQPSGAAGRASGNKPYTPPPASNSLTLRLLSFRFNAFNRSHPQPSLNYKDRQ (SEQ ID NO:745), PWLSCPHRQFPHFHSGRQRRQSDLL (SEQ ID NO:746), and/or RLLSFRFNAFNRSHPQPSLN (SEQ ID NO:747). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 7. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 7.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal liver, and to a lesser extent, in the breast and testes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hepatic disorders (including hepatoblastomas), hematopoietic, immune, and/or reproductive disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hepatic and reproductive systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, immune, hepatic, reproductive, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in fetal liver indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of liver disorders and cancers (e.g. hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells). The expression in testes and breast indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of endocrine and reproductive disorders (e.g. sperm maturation, milk production, testicular and breast cancers). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:81 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1426 of SEQ ID NO:81, b is an integer of 15 to 1440, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:81, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 72
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: RDSSLWAAALSFRQQCSSLASCLVSMYSRPGRQHRAKAGAGSQTEQCWGRKVDAVV (SEQ ID NO:748), CLVSMYSRPGRQHRAKAGAGSQTEQCW (SEQ ID NO:749), PEHGFSSCDFWEGAPSSGPKEGGRSPPQLACVWGMNLSSPPCLALLTNRACLAVNWHRVTLFPGIQVCNQNTGEEKLQDPCPHLSS (SEQ ID NO:750), RSPPQLACVWGMNLSSPPCLALLTNRACLA (SEQ ID NO:751), CERDSETSSIAMTCIKHKPPKQKKRLSLLPGFRSALPRVCRCHMITVQREAFRTHTGCSTSVHLPSRGGFLPDF (SEQ ID NO:752), and/or KKRLSLLPGFRSALPRVCRCHMITVQRE (SEQ ID NO:753). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1.
This gene is expressed primarily in smooth muscle, and to a lesser extent, in brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cardiovascular and neurological disorders, particularly embolism, atherosclerosis, stroke, aneurysm, and miscovascular disease. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the cardiovascular and central nervous systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, vascular, endothelial, smooth muscle, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in brain and smooth muscle indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of restenosis, atherosclerosis, stroke, angina, thrombosis, wound healing and other conditions of heart disease. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of developmental, degenerative and behavioral conditions of the brain and nervous system (e.g. schizophrenia, depression, Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, mania, dementia, paranoia, addictive behavior and sleep disorders). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:82 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1367 of SEQ ID NO:82, b is an integer of 15 to 1381, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:82, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 73
This gene shares homology with human stromalin-2, which is believed to play an integral role in modulating cellular function of hematopoietic cells and tissues, and may possibly serve as a tumor suppressor. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: QAFVLLSDLLLIFSPQMIVGGRDFLRPLVFFPEATLQSELASFLMDHVFIQPGDLGSGA (SEQ ID NO:754), ACSYLLCNPEFIFFSRADFARSQLVDLLTDRFQQELEELLQVG (SEQ ID NO:755), QKQLSSLRDRMVAFCELCQSCLSDVDTEIQEQVST (SEQ ID NO:756), QVILPALTLVYFSILWTLTHISKSDAS (SEQ ID NO:757), STHDLTRWELYEPCCQLLQKAVDTGXVPHQV (SEQ ID NO:758), TSFLFPLQAFVLLSDLLLIFSPQMIVGGRDFLRPLVFFPEATLQSELASFLMDHVFIQPGDLGSGA (SEQ ID NO:759), GWGACSYLLCNPEFTFFSRADFARSQLVDLLTDRFQQELEELLQVGAGAGQWDTPNKGGRGCKTGDVD (SEQ ID NO:760), VWVLDGIMGTEESVSSFFPFKPLCPQKQLSSLRDRMVAFCELCQSCLSDVDTEIQEQVSTDSSGSNKASIPAPIPRRN (SEQ ID NO:761), NASLPSTSEWLSSSSPSRFYWCLWSWFPLFFSSITFPFLPQSTHDLTRWELYEPCCQLLQKAVDTGXVPHQVSGQARDGLGAGGLXFKDLRSRWPLGVSSLSAWSGQSEEDQVGGGHLLHSSLRRWTLLPGSSWISWKPRIILRDSRRRRVN (SEQ ID NO:762), VLGEMLLIFFPSQSSFLDEDEVYNLAATLKRLSAFYK (SEQ ID NO:763), PKPHFSNPLLLQVILPALTLVYFSILWTLTHISKSDASPGECGS (SEQ ID NO:764), and/or HCQFLLG (SEQ ID NO:765). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments (See Genbank Accession No.R65208) The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 7. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 7.
This gene is expressed primarily in the brain (infant brain, adult brain, pituitary, cerebellum, hippocampus, schizophrenic hypothalmus, amygdala).
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental disorders and neurodegenerative diseases of the brain and nervous system, in addition to immune or hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, developmental, immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 321 as residues: Thr-25 to Lys-36, Lys-55 to Ser-63.
The tissue distribution primarily in brain, combined with the homology to the highly conserved SA-1 and SA-2 proteins, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of developmental, degenerative and behavioral conditions of the brain and nervous system (e.g. schizophrenia, depression, Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, mania, dementia, paranoia, addictive behavior and sleep disorders). Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:83 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1692 of SEQ ID NO:83, b is an integer of 15 to 1706, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:83, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 74
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: EFGTSLVALELHELLYHWETRAQPSLILYVVSDLRWMEFRTSCLLFDFVLFLE (SEQ ID NO:766), TKPGMVGHVPIVPATKXAEAGGSPEPGSSTLQWPMITPCTPSWATEPDHVSEDE (SEQ ID NO:767), and/or LLYHWETRAQPSLILYVVSDLRWMEFRTSC (SEQ ID NO:768). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in the hypothalamus of a human suffering from schizophrenia.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders of the CNS, particularly schizophrenia. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the CNS, such as schizophrenia expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 322 as residues: Gly-38 to Ala-44.
The tissue distribution in the hypothalamus indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the study, diagnosis and treatmenttof schizophrenia and other disorders involving the CNS. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflamatory conditions such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:84 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 559 of SEQ ID NO:84, b is an integer of 15 to 573, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:84, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 75
Preferred polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence encoded by this gene: LAVSTSFICCADISTALPLGSSRPAPAPRHREHEHGHQARPPRLLXTSLMPLSTPAAAQLLWTQLTPMGGRPGGRHSPPTLHTGPRALPPGPPHPSLHVAALSLLR (SEQ ID NO:769), APAVPHQPPGTESTSMGTKPGLPGCSXRPLCHYQHQLXPSYFGHSSPPWGAVLVGVTPHPRCTPAPGPCRLGLHTHPCTWQLCLC (SEQ ID NO:770), CADISTALPLGSSRPAPAPRHREHEHGH (SEQ ID NO:771), WTQLTPMGGRPGGRHSPPTLHTGPR (SEQ ID NO:772), and/or HQPPGTESTSMGTKPGLPGC (SEQ ID NO:773). Polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides are also provided.
This gene is expressed primarily in endometrial tumors, and to a lesser extent, in amniotic cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive, developmental, and immune disorders, particularly cancers of those systems. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developmental, reproductive, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 323 as residues: Ser-3 to Arg-9.
The tissue distribution in endometrium and amniotic cells indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the study and treatment of developmental, reproductive, and immune disorders, particularly cancers of those systems. Moreover, the expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:85 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 670 of SEQ ID NO:85, b is an integer of 15 to 684, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:85, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 76
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: SRGSLLPPHLPHRVVVRVHRGAKSLKALRQYIGAAHLQLPWDGKDPARPLGITLCLQMEIQVLG (SEQ ID NO:774), CCSFGFYYMVGSDTAEKQGPIPGSQTQEGPWLSRHTHSPRAVPESSTAPAQPLLLPLPAPQARRWASNANGWGWDHQREGQANYPYSARPAPHNLHPQYLNLHLQTQCYAQGSGWVLPIPGQLKVGGPYELPEGLQGLCSSVHPHNNPVR (SEQ ID NO:775), HRGAKSLKALRQYIGAAHLQLPWDG (SEQ ID NO:776), PAPQARRWASNANGWGWDHQR (SEQ ID NO:777), and/or HPQYLNLHLQTQCYAQGSGWVLP (SEQ ID NO:778). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 22. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 22.
This gene is expressed primarily in kidney cortex, and to a lesser extent, in early stage human brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, renal disorders such as renal cancer, developmental, or neural disorders, particularly cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the kidney expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developmental, neural, renal, urogenital, endothelial, vascular, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 324 as residues: Gly-38 to Gly-45, Gly-47 to Gly-52, Pro-92 to Lys-110.
The tissue distribution in kidney cortex indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the study, treatment and diagnosis of renal diseases, including renal failure, nephritus, renal tubular acidosis, proteinuria, pyuria, edema, pyelonephritis, hydronephritis, nephrotic syndrome, crush syndrome, glomerulonephritis, hematuria, renal colic and kidney stones, in addition to Wilms Tumor Disease, and congenital kidney abnormalities such as horseshoe kidney, polycystic kidney, and Falconi""s syndrome. Moreover, the expression within human brain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflamatory conditions such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Furthermore, the protein product may also show utility in the treament and/or prevention of a variety of vascular disorders, particularly embolism, aneurysm, stroke, atherosclerosis, or microvascular disease. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:86 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1022 of SEQ ID NO:86, b is an integer of 15 to 1036, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:86, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 77
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: TNGIMQYVTFCVWLILFSIMFLRFIQAVACISTSFLFLAEYYSIIWIYHNSFTYSSFVSAVWLL (SEQ ID NO:779), YNFMFNFSKNCQKVFHSGCIIYIPTGNVQGFLFFHILALTNTSFXXXFCFFIATLVDVKWHLIVLICISLMTNDIILFLCAYGSKVFPWRNVPSSPLPFQNLVICLLLFSFKKFWPGAVAHL (SEQ ID NO:780), CVTQARVQWRDLGSLQPPPPGFKRFSCLSLLSRXDYMHLPPRPANFCIFSKMGFHHVGQAGLEVLXSSDLPALASQSAXITGEPLRLARIS (SEQ ID NO:781), LILFSIMFLRFIQAVACISTSFLF (SEQ ID NO:783), and/or LPPRPANFCIFSKMGFHHVGQAGLE (SEQ ID NO:782). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in kidney medulla.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, metabolic and renal disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the metabolic and renal systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., renal, urogenital, endocrine, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in kidney tissue indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for study, treatment and diagnosis of metabolic and renal diseases and disorders. Moreover, this gene or gene product could be used in the treatment and/or detection renal failure, nephritus, renal tubular acidosis, proteinuria, pyuria, edema, pyelonephritis, hydronephritis, nephrotic syndrome, crush syndrome, glomerulonephritis, hematuria, renal colic and kidney stones, in addition to Wilms Tumor Disease, and congenital kidney abnormalities such as horseshoe kidney, polycystic kidney, and Falconi""s syndrome. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:87 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 894 of SEQ ID NO:87, b is an integer of 15 to 908, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:87, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 78
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: ALVPSPQQILPSCFSLMWQVTTKSALVFFKCIYIPFLSAPSLPRLENCLIFCSLDVQSQLVFLSSPPVAGVLFFFLLSPLGSKSCSTVEX (SEQ ID NO:784), and/or APSLPRLENCLIFCSLDVQSQLVFLS (SEQ ID NO:785). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed in chronic synovitis and microvascular endothelium.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, skeletal or vascualar disorders, such as arthritis and atherosclerosis. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the vascular and skeletal systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., skeletal, synovium, endothelial cells, vascular, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in synovium and microvascular endothelium indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for study, diagnosis and treatment of arthritic and other inflammatory diseases as well as cardiovascular diseases. Moreover, the expression of this gene product in synovium would suggest a role in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis, bone cancer, as well as, disorders afflicting connective tissues (e.g. arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation), such as in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias (ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid). In addition, the protein would also be useful in the treatment and/or prevention of a variety of vascular disorders, which include, but are not limited to, miscorvascular disease, embolism, thrombosis, aneurysm, stroke, or atherosclerosis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:88 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 641 of SEQ ID NO:88, b is an integer of 15 to 655, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:88, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 79
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: SSPSRVRLRHTPG (SEQ ID NO:786), and/or SNTNYCFMFFYFPVKVLVPFKNCYILSLLILPCCICGHQFPRXQACTFCLHTLGGFSFSXLFLVLLSFYVQTGFSV (SEQ ID NO:787). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed in resting T-cells and activated monocytes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematpoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells and monocytes indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the study and treatment of immune diseases such as inflammatory conditions. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis,,drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:89 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1088 of SEQ ID NO:89, b is an integer of 15 to 1102, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:89, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 80
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: GTSRHGQRPIAPGTPWQREPRVEVMDPAGGPRGVLPRPCRXLVLLNPRGGKGKALQLFRSHVQPLLAEAEISFILMLTERRNHARELVRSEELGRWXALVVMXGDGLMHEVVNGLHGAA (SEQ ID NO:788), and/or RPIAPGTPWQREPRVEVMDPAGGP (SEQ ID NO:789). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 17. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 17.
This gene is expressed in a variety of immune system tissues, e.g., neutrophils, T-cells, and TNF induced epithelial and endothelial cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, infectious and immune or hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and vascular systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 328 as residues: Met-1 to Trp-6.
The tissue distribution in immune tissues and cells indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the study and treatment of infectious diseases, immune and vascular disorders. Moreover, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:90 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1519 of SEQ ID NO:90, b is an integer of 15 to 1533, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:90, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 81
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: ASGPLMGXAVLKIFE (SEQ ID NO:790). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed in activated neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammation and other immune or hematopoietic conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the study and treatment of immune disorders. Moreover, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:91 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 561 of SEQ ID NO:91, b is an integer of 15 to 575, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:91, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 82
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: LLRSALXSPHLPTPVPLV (SEQ ID NO:791), QXRNLAQEAFKWIPQDRPTVRSRXRMGLSIRLPILASNCCALPFXXPTSPLQCLWSCHCSFQANTGLAS (SEQ ID NO:792), QMTQEPPTSVRAHGIAAWGNGCRDKNTKRLIQYWPESCSGMTKGTGVGRWGEXRAERSS (SEQ ID NO:793), and/or HGIAAWGNGCRDKNTKRLIQY (SEQ ID NO:794). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammatory and other immune or hematopoietic conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 330 as residues: Ala-83 to Thr-91.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the study and treatment of immune disorders. Moreover, the expression of this gene product in neutrophils indicates a role in the regulation of the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:92 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 625 of SEQ ID NO:92, b is an integer of 15 to 639, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:92, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 83
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: CERSGYTRMAMDT (SEQ ID NO:795), TGSILAVGKKYSLGSYSRGDWHMRVVGLRGLGASTLQGLLIGIKPNKPQGRGKLQGRSSRKDTVLWPSPEHPHMVSMAILVYPDLSHYSNPHSTPAALLGCWPPFREGEILGLQRPGQWPEERCDRPWLPPC (SEQ ID NO:796), GSYSRGDWHMRVVGLRGLGASTLQGLLIG (SEQ ID NO:797), and/or STPAALLGCWPPFREGEILGLQRPGQW (SEQ ID NO:798). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed in human neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammation and immune or hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and inflammatory system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for diagnosis and treatment of disorders of the inflammatory and immune systems. Moreover, expression of this gene product in neutrophils indicates a role in the regulation of the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:93 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 844 of SEQ ID NO:93, b is an integer of 15 to 858, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:93, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 84
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: TMGTWVDWLTTNTAHTPAIAAAICAEDFPQRHCGSVERSPDQAC (SEQ ID NO:799), and/or TNTAHTPAIAAAICAEDFPQRHC (SEQ ID NO:800). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed in human neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammatory and immune or hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the inflammatory and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for diagnosis and treatment of disorders of the immune and inflammatory systems. Moreover, the expression of this gene product indicates a role in the regulation of the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:94 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 512 of SEQ ID NO:94, b is an integer of 15 to 526, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:94, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 85
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: MSPETKGKGRSFPLK (SEQ ID NO:801), CQNKCSETTCGRTRRESNKQARAMAFIFKGKDLPFPFVSGDIQPKSSGSMAPDQQGLCYLGSWRSHLYCRLLPMDQVSPALC (SEQ ID NO:802), KPSPGLAYCSLSWSFHMLFLNICSGITIPVILSSGPSHLSTLSLAVSPRRPGTWVKACSCWCP (SEQ ID NO:803), NKQARAMAFIFKGKDLPFPFVSGDI (SEQ ID NO:804), YLGSWRSHLYCRLLPMDQVSP (SEQ ID NO:805), and/or GITIPVILSSGPSHLSTLSLAVSPR (SEQ ID NO:806). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed in activated neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammation and immune or hematopoietic diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system and inflammatory system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for diagnosis and treatment of diseases of the inflammatory and immune systems. Moreover, the expression of this gene product indicates a role in the regulation of the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:95 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 412 of SEQ ID NO:95, b is an integer of 15 to 426, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:95, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 86
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: LERLGVGRGLE (SEQ ID NO:807), DLPPCWTTLKEHQCFMQYQLFTIQCKVVEQTICEDERKMESTCLTLAXPESVRQXCPATLWSSMNIC (SEQ ID NO:808), and/or TNRVXLSWRKEEQRMGRTETGAKDKGRDFLERGSRGWQLYTGAADTEEV (SEQ ID NO:809) . Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed in activated neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammation and immune system disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the inflammatory and immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic; and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 334 as residues: Met-1 to Gly-6, Gly-32 to Pro-43, Leu-55 to Gln-60.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for diagnosis and treatment of disorders of the immune and inflammatory system. Moreover, the expression of this gene product indicates a role in the regulation of the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:96 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 830 of SEQ ID NO:96, b is an integer of 15 to 844, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:96, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 87
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: EQVLALLWPRFELILEMNVQSVRSTDPQRLGGLDTRPHYITRRYAEFSSALVSINQTIPNERTMQLLGQLQVEVENFVLRVAAEFSSRKEQLVFLNNYDMMLGVLMERAADDSKEVESFQQLLNARTQEFIEELLSPPFGGLVAFVKEAEALIERGQAERLRGEEARVTQLIRGFGSSWKSSVESLSQDVMRSTNFRNGTSIIQG (SEQ ID NO:810), ALLKYRFFYQFLLGNERATAKEIRDEYVETLSKIYLSYYRSYLGRLMKVQYEEVAEKDDLMGVEDTAKKGFXSKPSLRSRNTWTLGTRGSVISPTELEAPILVPHTAQR (SEQ ID NO:811), EQRYPFEALFRSQHYXLLDNSCREYLFICEFFWSGPXAHDLFHAVMGRTLSMTLKHLDSYLADCYDAIAVFLCIHIVLRFRNIAAKRDVPALDRYW (SEQ ID NO:812), GGLDTRPHYITRRYAEFSSALVSINQ (SEQ ID NO:813), SRKEQLVFLINNYDMMLGVL (SEQ ID NO:814), ALLKYRFFYQFLLGNERATAKEIRDEYVETLSKIYLSYYRSYLGRLMKVQYEEVAEKDDLMGVEDTAKKGFXSKPSLRSRNTIFTLGTRGSVISPTELEAPILVPHTAQRXEQRYPFEALFRSQHYXLLDNSCREYLFICEFFVVSGPXAHDLFHAVMGRTLSMTLKHLDSYLADCYDAIAVFLCVPALDRYWEQVLALLMPRELILEMNVQSVRSTDPQRLGGLDTRPHYrIRRYAEFSSALVSINQTIPNERTMQLLGQLQVEVENFVLRVAAEFSSRKEQLVFLINNYDMMLGVLMERAADDSKEVESFQQLLNARTQEFIEELLSPPFGGLVAFVKEAEALIERGQAERLRGEEARVTQLIRGFGSSWKSSVESLSQDVMRSFTNFRNGTS (SEQ ID NO:815), PADLRAVSGTSEVGLMLLELHHKVVNVDELSPGREGSELRLGQHPVEAMIELDQLGQRSLNDTGAISEVGETPHYILTQRFH (SEQ ID NO:816), and/or GPHPGASHSAAXEQRYPFEALFRSQHYXLLDNSCREYLFICEFFVVSGPXAHDLFHAVMGRTLSMTLKHLDSYLADCYDAIAVFLCIHIVLRFRNIAAKRDVPALDRYWGTGACLAMATV (SEQ ID NO:817). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a suppressor of actin mutation which is thought to be important in mutation suppression.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal liver.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hepatic or metabolic conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the liver or cancer, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hepatic, metabolic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 335 as residues: Val-53 to Arg-60, Thr-88 to Thr-94, Ala-142 to Ser-150, Gly-188 to Glu-196, Gly-208 to Ser-214, Thr-227 to Gly-232, Lys-279 to Phe-285.
The tissue distribution in liver, combined with the homology to a highly conserved suppressor of actin mutation, suggest that the protein product of this gene is useful for dianosis and treament of liver disorders or cancer. Similarly, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells. In addition the expression in fetus would suggest a useful role for the protein product in developmental abnormalities, fetal deficiencies, pre-natal disorders and various would-healing models and/or tissue trauma. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:97 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1971 of SEQ ID NO:97, b is an integer of 15 to 1985, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:97, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 88
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: YEGKEFDYVFSIDVNEGGPSYKLPYNTSDDPWLTAYNFLQKNDLNPMFLDQVAKFIIDNTKGQMLGLGNPSFSDPFTGGGRYVPGSSGSSNTLPTADPFTGAGRYVPGSASMGTTMAGVDPFTGNSAYRSAASKTMNIYFPKKEAVTFDQANPTQILGKLKELNGTAPEEKKLTEDDLILLEKILSLICNSSSEKPTVQQLQILWKAINCPEDIVFPALDILRLSIKHPSVNENFCNEKEGAQFSSHLINLLNPKGKPANQLLALRTFCNCFVGQAGQKLMMSQRESLMSHAIELKSGSNKNI (SEQ ID NO:818), HIALATLALNYSVCFHKD (SEQ ID NO:819), HNIEGKAQCLSLISTILEVVQDLEATFRLLVALGTLISDDSNAVQLAKS (SEQ ID NO:820), LGVDSQIKKYSSVSEPAKVSECCRFILNLL (SEQ ID NO:821), YEGKEFDYVFSIDVNEGGPSYKLPYNTSDDPWLTAYNFLQKNDLNPMFLDQVAKFIIDNTKGQMLGLGNPSFSDPFFGGGRYVPGSSGSSNTLPTADPFTGAGRYVPGSASMGTTMAGVDPFTGNSAYRSAASKTMNIYFPKKEAVTFDQANPTQILGKLKELNGTAPEEKKLTEDDLILLEKILSLICNSSSEKPTVQQLQILWKAINCPEDIVFPALDILRLSIKHPSVNENFCNEKEGAQFSSHLINLLNPKGKPANQLLALRTFCNCFVGQAGQKLMMSQRESLMSHAIELKSGSNKNIHIALATLALNYSVCFHKDHNIEGKAQCLSLISTILEWQDLEATFRLLVALGTLISDDSNAVQLAKSLGVDSQIKKYSSVSEPAKVSECCRFILNLL(SEQ ID NO:822), LNLLLITQKVKCWDLGIPAFQIHLQVWG (SEQ ID NO:823), IKHPSVNENFCNEKEGAQFSSHLINLLNP (SEQ ID NO:824), AIELKSGSNKNIMIALATLALN (SEQ ID NO:825), VQLAKSLGVDSQIKKYSSVSEPA (SEQ ID NO:826), YEGKEFDYVFSIDVNEGGPSYKLPYN (SEQ ID NO:827), AYNFLQKNDLNPMFLDQVAKFIIDNT (SEQ ID NO:828), SFSDPFTGGGRYVPG (SEQ ID NO:829), TADPFTGAGRY (SEQ ID NO:830), TTMAGVDPFTGNSAYRSAA (SEQ ID NO:831), NIYFPKKEA (SEQ ID NO:832), TFDQANPTQILGKLKELNG (SEQ ID NO:833), PEDIVFPALDILRLSIKHPSVNENFCNEKE (SEQ ID NO:834), QFSSHLINLLNPKGKPANQLLALRTFCNCFV (SEQ ID NO:835), and/or QAGQKLMMSQRESLMSHAIELKSGSN (SEQ ID NO:836). Polnynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. These polypeptides share significant homology with phospholipase A2 activating protein, which is thought to be important in signal transduction (see, e.g., Wang et al., Gene 161(2):237-241 (1995)). The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 9. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 9.
This gene is expressed primarily in endothelial cells, to a less extent in placenta, endometrial stromal cells, osteosarcoma, testis tumor, muscle, and infant brain that are likely to be rich in blood vessles.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders of the vascular system, aberrent angiogenesis, tumor angiogenesis, or related disorders of endothelial tissues. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the vascular system or tumors, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., endothelial, placenta, skeletal, neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution of this gene in endothelial cells and several potential highly vascularized tissues, combined with the homology to the highly conserved phospholipase A2 activating protein suggest that this gene may be involved in transducing signals for endothelial cells in angiogenesis or vasculogenesis. Furthermore, the protein may show utility for the treatment, and/or prevention of embolism, thrombosis, aneurysm, atherosclerosis, microvascular disease, or stroke. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:98 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1402 of SEQ ID NO:98, b is an integer of 15 to 1416, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:98, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 89
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: YPNQDGDILRDQVLHEHIQRLSKVVTANHRALQIPEVYLREAPWPSAQSEIRTISAYKTPRDKVQCILRMCSTIMNLLSLANEDSVPGADDFVPVLVFVLIKANPPCLLSTVQYISSFYASCLSGEESYWWMQFTAAVE(SEQ ID NO:837), YPNQDGDILRDQVLHEHIQRLSKYVTANHRALQIPEVYLREAPWPSAQSEIRTISAYKTPRDKVQCILRMCSIMNLLSLANEDSVPGADDFVPVLVFVLIKANPPCLLSTVQYISSFYASCLSGEESYWWMQFTAAVEFIKTI (SEQ ID NO:838), YPNQDGDILRDQVL (SEQ ID NO:839), EAPWPSAQSEI (SEQ ID NO:840), PVLVFVLIKANP (SEQ ID NO:845), SGEESYWWMQFIAAVEFIKTI (SEQ ID NO:841), ADDFVPVLVFVLIKANPP (SEQ ID NO:842), YKTPRDKVQCIL (SEQ ID NO:843), and/or GADDFVPVLVFVLIK (SEQ ID NO:844). The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with human ras inhibitor and yeast VPS9p which is thought to be important in golgi vacuole transport. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 9. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 9.
This gene is expressed primarily in T cells and melanocytes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune, hematopoietic, or integumentary disorders, such as dysfunctions and disorders involving T cells and melanocytes. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells and melanocytes, combined with the homology to a ras inhibitor, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for regulating signal transduction; the diagnosis and treatment of disorders involving T cells and melanocytes, and potentially in the prevention or study of immune responses to aberrant integumentary cells and tissues, particularly in tumors and cancers, such as skin cancers. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment, diagnosis, and/or prevention of various skin disorders including congenital disorders (i.e. nevi, moles, freckles, Mongolian spots, hemangiomas, port-wine syndrome), integumentary tumors (i.e. keratoses, Bowen""s disease, basal cell carcinoma, squamous cell carcinoma, malignant melanoma, Paget""s disease, mycosis fungoides, and Kaposi""s sarcoma), injuries and inflammation of the skin (i.e.wounds, rashes, prickly heat disorder, psoriasis, dermatitis), atherosclerosis, uticaria, eczema, photosensitivity, autoimmune disorders (i.e. lupus erythematosus, vitiligo, dermatomyositis, morphea, scleroderma, pemphigoid, and pemphigus), keloids, striae, erythema, petechiae, purpura, and xanthelasma. In addition, such disorders may predispose increased susceptibility to viral and bacterial infections of the skin (i.e. cold sores, warts, chickenpox, molluscum contagiosum, herpes zoster, boils, cellulitis, erysipelas, impetigo, tinea, althletes foot, and ringworm). Moreover, the protein product of this gene may also be useful for the treatment or diagnosis of various connective tissue disorders such as arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation, autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias (ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:99 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1746 of SEQ ID NO:99, b is an integer of 15 to 1760, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:99, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 90
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with neuronal olfactomedin-related ER localized protein which is thought to be important in the maintenance, growth, or differentiation of chemosensory cilia on the apical dendrites of olfactory neurons. Moreover, the protein also shares homology with the conserved human AMY protein which is thought to be a glial cell-specific transforming protein. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: SARASTQPPAGQHPGPC (SEQ ID NO:846), MPGRWRWQRDMHPARKLLSLLFLILMGTELTQD (SEQ ID NO:847), SAAPDSLLRSSKGSTRGSL (SEQ ID NO:848), AAIVIWRGKSESRIAKTPGI (SEQ ID NO:849), FRGGGTLVLPPTHTPEWLIL (SEQ ID NO:852), PLGRTMPLGAPETGGGD (SEQ ID NO:850), NSARASTQPPAGQHPGPCMPGRWRWQRD (SEQ ID NO:853), YIVQGTTSPFEMPTIPTPARHRAPHSPPAGHVATAPQALHIKPAMHTAGRHAGCPSRSQRHNPHRLFLEPPRAALCPKGG (SEQ ID NO:854), ASNAHSWPARWLPFQVSAAQSPPPVSGAPKGSVMPKGRMSHSGVCVGGRTKVPPPLKMPGVLAIRLSLFPLQMTIAAKDPLVLPFELLSRESGAAES (SEQ ID NO:855), GRMSHSGVCVGGRTKVPPPLKMPGVLA (SEQ ID NO:856), and/or CAAETWKGSQRAGQLCALLA (SEQ ID NO:851). The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 9. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 9.
This gene is expressed in pineal gland.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological and endocrinological disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neurological or endocrine systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, endocrine, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 338 as residues: Leu-20 to Ala-26, Arg-32 to Arg-39, Thr-104 to Gly-112.
The tissue distribution in pineal gland, combined with the homology to both the olfactomedin-related, and AMY proteins, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for maintenance, growth, or differentiation of neuron cells in pineal gland. Therefore, the protein product of this gene may be useful for the diagnosis and treament of neurological disorders in pineal gland. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflamatory conditions such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:100 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 585 of SEQ ID NO:100, b is an integer of 15 to 599, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:100, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 91
This gene is expressed primarily in prostate and apoptotic T cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive, immune, or hematopoietic disorders, particularly prostate disease and T cell dysfunction. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the prostate cancer, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. prostate, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in prostate and T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection of abnormal activity in prostate and T cells, such as proliferative conditions of the prostate, or possibly treatment of this abnormality. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:101 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 770 of SEQ ID NO:101, b is an integer of 15 to 784, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:101, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 92
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 19. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 19.
This gene is expressed primarily in prostate, and to a lesser extent, in smooth muscle cells, fibroblasts, and placenta.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders in prostate or vascular tissues. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the prosate or vascular system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. prostate, musculo-skeletal, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 340 as residues: Ser-38 to Lys-46.
The tissue distribution in prostate and smooth muscle indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for regulating the function of prostate or highly vascularized tissues, such as the placenta. Similarly, the protein product of this gene may be useful in the treatment and/or detection of vascular disorders which include, but are not limited to, stroke, embolism, thrombosis, aneurysm, microvascular disease, or atherosclerosis. The protein may also show utility in the treatment or detection of proliferative disorders of the prostate or male reproductive system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:102 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 390 of SEQ ID NO:102, b is an integer of 15 to 404, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:102, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 93
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: GHQTAPETPSRSD (SEQ ID NO:857). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in embryos and fetal tissues, and to a lesser extent, in proliferative tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders in embryonic development and cell proliferation. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the embryonic tissues and proliferative cells, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developmental, differentiating, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in embryonic and fetal tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis or treatment of abnormalities in developing and proliferative cells and organs. Similarly, expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus, this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:103 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2204 of SEQ ID NO:103, b is an integer of 15 to 2218, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:103, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 94
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a transformation related protein which is thought to be important in transformation. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: SQTDR (SEQ ID NO:858). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 2. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 2.
This gene is expressed primarily in female reproductive tissues, i.e., breast cancer cells, placenta, and ovary, and to a lesser extent, in fetal lung.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancer or dysfunction of reproductive tissues, in addition to pulmonary or developmental disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproduction system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., pulmonary, reproductive, ovarian, breast, placental, develpomental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, pulmonary surfactant or sputum, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 342 as residues: Ser-50 to Pro-61.
The tissue distribution in female reproductive tissues, combined with the homology to the transformation related protein, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of conditions caused by transformation, i.e. tumorigenesis in reproductive organs, (e.g. breast, placenta, and ovary). Similarly, expression within fetal tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein may also be useful in the treatment or detection of a variety of pulmonary conditions, including, but not limited to emphysema, ARDS, cystic fibrosis, asthma, etc. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:104 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1337 of SEQ ID NO:104, b is an integer of 15 to 1351, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:104, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 95
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: NIYFKEKRKRGGAKMAGAIIEN (SEQ ID NO:859), VYLCAYTSTIVVTVTTANAKLINMCCLVDSNTRSCVVIDEGIFRSAEQFLIKFRNKQSTIFPRFFWELHSIGLVFSIVFMGWCIQEHQSKDIQIPHPIDACEKGTVHLDCDAAPFPMAFRYLTNDEEDDSHGSAGQGDKHEELEPKN (SEQ ID NO:860), KMPCRMSPNSSIQVQSNPMENHSTGILIKVMEIPRAKMTFSRSTGGRDIMVILLQYHTIMMKMLGVRKVFMANHTLVKPPFWWIPTNRISFISPIPTLIFFFSFTGSRMFKR (SEQ ID NO:861), TTKSEKMQKSPWTEPWLTVMTHLLSGLKWPMKEYHGNSNAPSHLPRLQSMRAVTMNVMSFLSWKLGLWPISFTF (SEQ ID NO:862), IKFRNKQSTIFPRFTWELHSIGLVFSIVFMG (SEQ ID NO:863), SSIQVQSNPMENHSTGILIKVMEIPRAKM (SEQ ID NO:864), and/or LGVRKVFMANHTLVKPPFWWIPTNRISFISPIP (SEQ ID NO:865). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1.
This gene is expressed primarily in testes, rhabdomyosarcoma, infant brain and to a lesser extent in some tumors and highly vascularized tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, tumorigenesis, abnormal angiogenesis, reproductive, vascular, and/or neurological disorders., Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the tumor tissues or vascular tissues, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., muscle, neural, developmental, vascular, reproductive, testicular, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, seminal fluid, amniotic fluid, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 343 as residues: Arg-46 to Trp-54, Pro-60 to Ile-69, Asn-116 to Ala-122, Arg-147 to Lys-153, Ser-158 to Glu-170, Ile-399 to Ser-405, Pro-486 to Met-499, Pro-502 to Asp-508.
The tissue distribution in infant brain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for a range of disease states including treatment of tumor or vascular disorders and the treatment of neurological disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia,paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder. Moreover, expression within vascular tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful in the treatment and/or detection of a variety of vascular conditions, which include but are not limited to emphysema, atherosclerosis, thrombosis, miscrovascular disease, stroke or aneurysm. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:105 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2052 of SEQ ID NO:105, b is an integer of 15 to 2066, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:105, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 96
The translation product of this gene is homologous to the Clostridium perfringens enterotoxin (CPE) receptor gene product and shares sequence homology with a human ORF specific to prostate and a glycoprotein specific to oligodendrocytes, both of which are tissue specific proteins. See e.g., Katahira et al.J Cell Biol. 136(6):1239-1247 (1997). PMID: 9087440; UI: 97242441. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: TMASMGLQV (SEQ ID NO:866), KSWMMLWAVQDTGTITIRPANRNTTPATIMVLALALSSSRQLVHLPTDSSTPRAATMMLMMTRARAACRSCGSASSESYTLHCIWPVLCTTQFIHRPSQMVCEVTMLLPMKAVTRHMGSAQHSMTASQPRTASAMPITCSPMEAIVQRPRELRTWKAEGIRLWGP(SEQ ID NO:867), LQVMGIALAVLGWLAVMLCCALPMWRVT (SEQ ID NO:868), SNIVTSQTIWEGLWMNCVVQST (SEQ ID NO:869), QMQCKVYDSLLALPQDLQ (SEQ ID NO:870), KCTNCLEDESAKAKTMIV (SEQ ID NO:871), GVVFLLAGLMVIVPVSWTAHNIIQDFYNPLVA (SEQ ID NO:872), and/or CCNCPPRTDKPY (SEQ ID NO:873). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 7. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 7.
This gene is expressed primarily in pancreas tumor and ulcerative colitis, and to a lesser extent in several tumors and normal tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, metabolic, gastrointestinal, or proliferative disorders, such as pancreatic disorders, ulcerative colitis, tumors and food poisoning. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the digestive system or tumorigenic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., metabolic, gastrointestinal, pancreatic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 344 as residues: Gly-147 to Met-152, Cys-177 to Lys-188.
The tissue distribution in pancrease, combined with the homology to a prostate and oligodendrocyte-specific protein, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful as a marker for the diagnosis or treatment of disorders in pancrease, ulcerative colitis, and tumors. Furthermore, identity to the human receptor for Clostridium perfringenes enterotoxin indicates that the soluble portion of this receptor could be used in the treatment of food poisoning associated with Clostridia perfringens by blocking the activity of the perfringens enterotoxin. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:106 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1691 of SEQ ID NO:106, b is an integer of 15 to 1705, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:106, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 97
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with an ATPase from Saccharomyces cerevisiae which is thought to be important in metabolism (See Genbank Accession No.g81253). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: PFFAIAGSEIFSLE (SEQ ID NO:874), SKTEALTQAFR (SEQ ID NO:875), VVHTVSLBEIDVINSRTQGFLALF (SEQ ID NO:876), PGVLFIDEVHMLDIE (SEQ ID NO:877), AGIRQRFSARLWQLVSIMATVTATTKVPEIRDVTRIERIGAHSHIRGLGLDDALEPRQASQGMVGQLAARRAAGVVLEMIREGKIAGRAVLIAGQPGTGKTAIAMGMAQALGPDTPFFAIAGSEIFSLEMSKTEALTQAFRRSIGVRIKEETEIIEGEVVEIQIDRPATGTGSKVGKLTLKTTEMETIYDLGTKMIXSLTKDKVQAGDVITIDKATGKISKLGRSFTRARELRRYGLPDQVRAVPRWGAPETQGGGAHRVPARDRRHQLSHPGLPGALLR(SEQ ID NO:878), SPSTRRRARSPSWAAPSHAPANYDAMGSQTKFVQCPDGELQKRKEVVHTVSLHEIDVINSRTQGFLALFSGDTGEIKSEVREQINAKVAEWREEGKAEIIPGVLFIDEVHMLDIESFSFLNRALESDMAPVQQVYGDAVRALVAGAPDSRDATVGGLVPNSCSPGDPLVLERPPPRWXS(SEQ ID NO:879), WIPRAAGIRHEATNRGITRIRGTSYQSPHGIPIDLLDRRHVTLQGPVEEGEALDVQHVDLVDEQHSRDDLRLALLAPLSHLGIDLLTDF(SEQ ID NO:880), YDAMGSQTKFVQCPDGELQKRKEVVHTVSL (SEQ ID NO:881), KAEIIPGVLFIDEVHMLDIESFSFLNRALES (SEQ ID NO:882), and/or EATNRGITRIRGTSYQSPHGIPIDLLDR (SEQ ID NO:883). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in testes and several hematopoietic cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive, immune, or hematopoietic disorders, particularly male infertility and leukemia. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hematopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, immune, hematopoietic, testicular, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in testes and hematopoietic cells, combined with the homology to ATPases, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful as a marker for the diagnosis and treatment of leukemia and other hematopoietic disorders. The protein may also show utility as a contraceptive, or for the treatment and/or detection of aberrant testicular function. The secreted protein can also be used to determine biological activity, to raise antibodies, as tissue markers, to isolate cognate ligands or receptors, to identify agents that modulate their interactions and as nutritional supplements. It may also have a very wide range of biological acitivities. Typical of these are cytokine, cell proliferation/differentiation modulating activity or induction of other cytokines; immunostimulating/immunosuppressant activities (e.g. for treating human immunodeficiency virus infection, cancer, autoimmune diseases and allergy); regulation of hematopoiesis (e.g. for treating anaemia or as adjunct to chemotherapy); stimulation or growth of bone, cartilage, tendons, ligaments and/or nerves (e.g. for treating wounds); stimulation of follicle stimulating hormone (for control of fertility); chemotactic and chemokinetic activities (e.g. for treating infections, tumors); hemostatic or thrombolytic activity (e.g. for treating haemophilia, cardiac infarction etc.); anti-inflammatory activity (e.g. for treating septic shock, Crohn""s disease); as antimicrobials; for treating psoriasis or other hyperproliferative diseases; for regulation of metabolism, and behaviour. Also contemplated is the use of the corresponding nucleic acid in gene therapy procedures. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:107 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1153 of SEQ ID NO:107, b is an integer of 15 to 11 67, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:107, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 98
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: MRSARPSLGCLPSWAFSQALNI (SEQ ID NO:884), LLGLKGLAPAEISAVCEGNFN (SEQ ID NO:885), VAHGLAWSYYIGYLRLILPELQARIR (SEQ ID NO:886),TYNQHYNNLLRGAVSQRC (SEQ ID NO:887), ILLPLDCGVPDNLSMADPNIRFLDKLPQQTGDRAGIKDRVYSN (SEQ ID NO:888), SIYELLENGQRAGTCVLEYATPLQTLFAMSQYSQAGFSGEDRLEQ (SEQ ID NO:889), AKLFCRTLEDILADAPESQNNCRLIAYQEPADDSSFSLSQEVLRHLRQEEKEEVTVGSLKTSAVPSTSTMSQEPELLISGMEKPLPLRTDFS (SEQ ID NO:890), LRLHSEKLPLAARSAGPSLLVIIQSSQCPGGRRYRGSYWRTVRACLGCPLRRGALLLLSIYFYYSLPNAVGPPFTW (SEQ ID NO:892), VWLTPTFASWINCPSRPVTVLASRIGFTATASMSFWRTGSGRAPVSWSTPPPCRLCLPCHNTVKLALAGRIGLSRPNSSAGHLRTSWQMPLSLRTTAASLPTRNLQMTAASRCPRRFSGTCGRRKRKRLLWAA (SEQ ID NO:893), GVCQVSFMGPSRPTPHPSPLPLPGDAELSQWYQQAPSPSGSWSCSIIGEPQQKNGEEEEAEFGVLNPPAPTLQHQGCYGLSCRATLA (SEQ ID NO:894), and/or LLGLKGLAPAEISAVCEKGNFNVAHGLAWSYYIGYLRLILPEL (SEQ ID NO:891). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in prostate BPH, and to a lesser extent, in bone marrow.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive, hematopoietic, or immune disorders, particularly benign prostatic hypertrophy, prostate cancer, or leukemia. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the male urinary system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, hematopoietic, immune, prostatic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 346 as residues: Ile-60 to Asn-69, Leu-106 to Asp-112, Glu-130 to Gly-136, Phe-160 to Glu-167, Pro-184 to Cys-190, Glu-197 to Ser-202, Arg-215 to Glu-221, Thr-237 to Pro-242.
The tissue distribution in prostate tissue indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis or treatment of reproductive disorders, such as benign prostatic hypertrophy or prostate cancer. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:108 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1893 of SEQ ID NO:108, b is an integer of 15 to 1907, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:108, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 99
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 15. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 15.
This gene is expressed primarily in salivary gland.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, metabolic disorders, particularly of the salivary gland. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of glandular tissues, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. salivary gland, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, chyme, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in salivary glands indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and/or detection of disorders of or injuries to the salivary gland or other glandular tissue. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:109 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 597 of SEQ ID NO:109, b is an integer of 15 to 611, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:109, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 100
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a C.elegans gene. Based upon its degree of conservation, an important cellular function can be attributed to this protein. When tested against Jurkat cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the GAS (gamma activating sequence) promoter element. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates T-cells through the JAK-STAT signal transduction pathway. GAS is a promoter element found upstream of many genes which are involved in the Jak-STAT pathway. The Jak-STAT pathway is a large, signal transduction pathway involved in the differentiation and proliferation of cells. Therefore, activation of the Jak-STAT pathway, reflected by the binding of the GAS element, can be used to indicate proteins involved in the proliferation and differentiation of cells. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: DPRVRLNSLTCKHIFISLTQ (SEQ ID NO:902), TMKLLKLRRNIVKLSLYRHFTN (SEQ ID NO:895), TLILAVAASIVFIWTTMKFRI (SEQ ID NO:896), VTCQSDWRELWVDDAIWRLLFSMILFVI (SEQ ID NO:897), MVLWRPSANNQRFAFSPLSEEEEEDEQ (SEQ ID NO:898), MVLWRPSANNQRFAFSPLSEEEEEDEQ (SEQ ID NO:899), KEPMLKESFEGMKMRSTKQEPNGNSKVNKAQEDDL (SEQ ID NO:900), NAFGRHSTAVK (SEQ ID NO:903), ESCLLCGISEYPIQRXICPGCFDPCRXAFSSETLTGSNPGHHSQSGIWHRQATPGVTLHKVVVAXALYLLFSGMEGVLRVTGAQTDLASLAFIPLAFLDTALCWWIFISLTQTMKLLKLRRNIVKLSLYRHFNTLILAVAASIVFIIWTTMKFRIVTCQSDWRELWVDDAIWRLLFSMILFVIMVLWRPSANNQRFAFSPLSEEEEEDEQKEPMLKESFEGMKMRSTKQEPNGNSKVNKAQEDDLKWVEENVPSSVTDVALPALLDSDEERMITHFERSKME (SEQ ID NO:904), and/or KWVEENVPSSVTDVALPALLDSDEERMITHFERSK ME (SEQ ID NO:901). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 15. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 15.
This gene is expressed primarily in thyroid, and to a lesser extent, in osteoclastoma, kidney medulla, and lung.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, endocrine disorders, particularly thyroid dysfunction or cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the endocrine system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., endocrine, skeletal, urogenital, renal, pulmonary, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, pulmonary surfactant or sputum, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 348 as residues: Lys-107 to Leu-124, Glu-150 to Thr-159, Pro-173 to Asp-179, Ser-192 to Ser-201.
The tissue distribution in thyroid, combined with the detected GAS biological activity, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of thyroid dysfunction or cancer. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:110 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2618 of SEQ ID NO:110, b is an integer of 15 to 2632, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:110, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 101
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 16. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 16. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: YEPMDFXMALIYD (SEQ ID NO:905), IRHELTVLRDTRPACA (SEQ ID NO:906), and/or MDFXMALIYD (SEQ ID NO:907). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in kidney cortex, and to a lesser extent, in adult brain, corpus colosum, hippocampus, and frontal cortex.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological disorders, kidney disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system and renal system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. kidney, brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in adult brain, corpus colosum, hippocampus, and frontal cortex indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for treatment or diagnosis of neurological disorders, such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, or sexually-linked disorders. Furthermore, The tissue distribution in kidney indicates that this gene or gene product could be used in the treatment and/or detection of kidney diseases including renal failure, nephritus, renal tubular acidosis, proteinuria, pyuria, edema, pyelonephritis, hydronephritis, nephrotic syndrome, crush syndrome, glomerulonephritis, hematuria, renal colic and kidney stones, in addition to Wilms Tumor Disease, and congenital kidney abnormalities such as horseshoe kidney, polycystic kidney, and Falconi""s syndrome. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:111 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2235 of SEQ ID NO:111, b is an integer of 15 to 2249, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:111, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 102
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with F15C11.2 of C. elegans which is of unknown function. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence:MQEMMRNQDRALSNLESIPGGYNA (SEQ ID NO:908), LRRMYTDIQEPMLSAAQEQFGGNPF (SEQ ID NO:909), ASLVSNTSSGEGSQPSRTENRDPLPNPWAPQT (SEQ ID NO:910), SQSSSASSGTASTVGGTTGSTASGTSGQSTTAPNLVPGVGASMFNTPGMQSLLQQITENPQLMQNMLSAPY (SEQ ID NO:911), MRSMMQSLSQNPDLAAQMMLNNPLFAGNPQLQEQMRQQLPTFLQQ (SEQ ID NO:912), MQNPDTLSAMSNPRAMQALLQIQQGLQTLATEAPGLIPGFTPGLGALGSTGGSSGTNGSNATPSENTSPTAGT (SEQ ID NO:913), TEPGHQQFIQQMLQALAGVNPQLQNPEVRFQQQLEQLSAMGFLNREANLQALIATGGDINAAIERLLGSQPS (SEQ ID NO:914), RNPAMMQEMMRNQDRALSNLESIPGGYNALRRMYTDIQEPMLSAA (SEQ ID NO:915), GNPFASLVSNTSS (SEQ ID NO:916), ENRDPLPNPWA (SEQ ID NO:917), GKILKDQDTLSQHGIHD (SEQ ID NO:918), GLTVHLVIKTQNRP (SEQ ID NO:919), SELQSQMQRQLLSNPEMM (SEQ ID NO:920), PEISHMLNNPDIMR (SEQ ID NO:921), and/or RQLIMANPQMQQLIQRNP (SEQ ID NO:922). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in breast.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, breast cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of tumor systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. breast, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in breast indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for treatment and diagnosis of some types of breast cancer. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:112 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2184 of SEQ ID NO:112, b is an integer of 15 to 2198, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:112, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 103
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with secreted serine proteases and lysozyme C precursor, which is thought to be important in bacteriolytic function. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequene: NLCHVDCQDLLNPNLLAGIHCAKRIVS (SEQ ID NO:923), LDGFEGYSLSDWLCLAFVESKFN (SEQ ID NO:924), NENADGSFDYGLFQINSHYWCN (SEQ ID NO:925), NLCHVDCQDLLNPNLLAGIHCAKRIVS (SEQ ID NO:926), and/or EPSALSCTSSPPR (SEQ ID NO:927). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in testes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, infection, immune system disorders, reproductive disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system and reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. testes, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, seminal fluid, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 351 as residues: Ile-62 to Phe-70, Asn-78 to Asn-84.
The tissue distribution in testes, combined with the homology to lysozyme C precursor indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for boosting the monocyte-macrophage system, and for enhancing the activity of immunoagents. Alternatively, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of conditions concerning proper testicular function (e.g. endocrine function, sperm maturation), as well as cancer. Therefore, this gene product is useful in the treatment of male infertility and/or impotence. This gene product is also useful in assays designed to identify binding agents, as such agents (antagonists) are useful as male contraceptive agents. Similarly, the protein is believed to be useful in the treatment and/or diagnosis of testicular cancer. The testes are also a site of active gene expression of transcripts that may be expressed, particularly at low levels, in other tissues of the body. Therefore, this gene product may be expressed in other specific tissues or organs where it may play related functional roles in other processes, such as hematopoiesis, inflammation, bone formation, and kidney function, to name a few possible target indications.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:113 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1029 of SEQ ID NO:113, b is an integer of 15 to 1043, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:113, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 104
This gene is expressed primarily in apoptotic T-cell, and to a lesser extent in CD34(+) cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for treatment and diagnosis of some immune disorders. Furthermore, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:114 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 689 of SEQ ID NO:114, b is an integer of 15 to 703, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:114, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 105
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with ARI protein of Drosophila (See Genbank Accession 2058299; EMBL: locus DMARIADNE, accession X98309), which is thought to be important in axonal path-finding in the central nervous system. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence IREVNEVIQNPAT (SEQ ID NO:928), ITRILLSHFNWDKEKLMERYFDGNLEKLFA (SEQ ID NO:929), NTRSSAQDMPCQICYLNYPNSYF (SEQ ID NO:930), TGL ECGHKFCMQCWSEYLTTKIMEEGMGQTISCPAHG (SEQ ID NO:936), CDILV DDNTVMRLITDSKVKLKYQHLITNSFVECNRLLKWCPAPDCHHVVKVQYPDAKPV (SEQ ID NO:931), CDILVDDNTVMRLITDSKVKLKYQHLITNSFVECNRLLKWCPAPDCHHVVKV (SEQ ID NO:932), GCNHMVCRNQNCKAEFCWVCLG PWEPHGSAWYNCNRYNEDDAKAARDAQERSRAALQRYL (SEQ ID NO:933), FYCNRYMNHMQSLRFEHKLYAQVKQKMEEMQQHNMSWIEVQFLKKAVDVLCQCRATLMYT (SEQ ID NO:934), and/or YVFAFYLKKNNQSIIFENNQADLENATEVLSGYLERDISQDSLQDIKQKVQDKYRYCESR (SEQ ID NO:935) Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in adult brain, and to a lesser extent in testes, endometrial tumor, melanocytes, and infant brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases or injuries involving axonal path development. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, testes, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in adult brain, combined with the homology to ARI protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment of disease states or injuries involving axonal path development, including neurodegenerative diseases and nerve injury, such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, or sexually-linked disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:115 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 3670 of SEQ ID NO:115, b is an integer of 15 to 3684, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:115, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 106
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with cytochrome b561 [Sus scrofa] which is thought to be an integral membrane protein of neuroendocrine storage vesicles of neurotransmitters and peptide hormones. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 11. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 11.
This gene is expressed primarily in frontal cortex, and to a lesser extent in rhabdomyosarcoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 354 as residues: Ser-18 to Pro-24.
The tissue distribution in frontal cortex, combined with the homology to cytochrome b561 [Sus scrofa] indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of neurological disorders. This gene may also be important in the regulation of some types of cancers. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of disorders of the brain and nervous system. Elevated expression of this gene product within the frontal cortex of the brain indicates that it may be involved in neuronal survival; synapse formation; conductance; neural differentiation, etc. Such involvement may impact many processes, such as learning and cognition. It may also be useful in the treatment of such neurodegenerative disorders as schizophrenia; ALS; or Alzheimer""s.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:116 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1951 of SEQ ID NO:116, b is an integer of 15 to 1965, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:116, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 107
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: MWGYLFVDAAWNFLGCLICGW (SEQ ID NO:937), MHFISSGNVSAIRSSILLLRXSLSYLGNCLRVSAIFVYFLLFLLLS (SEQ ID NO:938), and/or MDQALRGSPSEGFSTDPSPPQVGRQIPSFPPWRRLVLPKASGCFLEREWWLCVFKLRTRPGAEAHAYNSSILGGRGKGIT (SEQ ID NO:939). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in pancreas tumor, and to a lesser extent in cerebellum.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, pancreatic tumors. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the endocrine system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. pancreas, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 355 as residues: Pro-22 to Phe-33.
The tissue distribution in pancreas tumors indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of pancreatic tumors, and/or tumors of metabolic tissues and cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:117 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 489 of SEQ ID NO:117, b is an integer of 15 to 503, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:117, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 108
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 17. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 17. In specific emobodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: MLPALASCCHFSPPEQAARLKKLQEQEKQQKVEFRKRMEKEVSDFIQDSGQIKKKFQPMNKIERSILHDVVEVAGLTSFSFGEDDDCRYVMIFKKEFAPSDEELDSYRRGEEWDPQKAEEKRNXKELAQRQ (SEQ ID NO:940), EEEAAQQGPVVVSPASDYKDKYSHLIGKGAAKDAAHMLQANKTYGCXPVANKRDTRSIEEAMNEIRAKKRLRQSGE (SEQ ID NO:941), PPRRPAQLPLTPGAGQGAGRDKAAAIRAHPGAPPLNHLLP (SEQ ID NO:942), AVPQAGGKQVFDLSPLELGYVRGMCVCV (SEQ ID NO:943) and/or MLPALASCCHFSPPEQAARLKKLQEQEKQQKVEFRK RMEKEVSDFIQDSGQIKKKFQPMNKIERSILHDVVEVAGLTSFSFGEDDDCRYVMILFKKEFAPSDEELDSYRRGEEWDPQKAEEKRNXKELAQRQEEEAAQQGPVVVSPASDYKDKYSHLIGKGAAKDAAHMLQANKTYGCXPVANKRDTRSIEEAMNEIRAKKRLRQSGE (SEQ ID NO:944). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with FSA-1, which may play a role as a structural protein component of the acrosome. The mammalian spermatozoon undergoes continuous modifications during spermatogenesis, maturation in the epididymis, and capacitation in the female reproductive tract. Only the capacitated spermatozoa are capable of binding the zona-intact egg and undergoing the acrosome reaction. The fertilization process is a net result of multiple molecular events which enable ejaculated spermatozoa to recognize and bind to the egg""s extracellular coat, the zona pellucida (ZP). Sperm-egg interaction is a species-specific event which is initiated by the recognition and binding of complementary molecule(s) present on sperm plasma membrane (receptor) and the surface of the ZP (ligand). This is a carbohydrate-mediated event which initiates a signal transduction cascade resulting in the exocytosis of acrosomal contents. This step is believed to be a prerequisite which enables the acrosome reacted spermatozoa to penetrate the ZP and fertilize the egg. Recently, another group published this gene, calling it sperm acrosomal protein [Homo sapiens] (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 95 (14), 8175-8180 (1998)).
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal kidney and sperm.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, male reproductive disorders, especially involving acrosomal disfunction. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the male reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. sperm, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 356 as residues: Met-12 to Gln-30, Lys-35 to Val-46, Arg-49 to Val-56, Gln-61 to Glu-77, Gly-96 to Cys-101, Glu-110 to Lys-139, Leu-141 to Gln-15 1, Ser-161 to Tyr-167, Asn-196 to Ile-203, Arg-211 to Ser-227.
The tissue distribution in sperm, combined with the homology to FSA-1 and the Homo sapiens sperm acrosomal protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment of infertility due to acrosomal disfunction of sperm. Protein may also be useful as a contraceptive either alone, or in combination with other therapies. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:118 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1057 of SEQ ID NO:118, b is an integer of 15 to 1071, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:118, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 109
This gene is expressed primarily in pituitary tissue, and to a lesser extent in epididymus.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, male reproductive disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the male reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. epididymus, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 357 as residues: Met-1 to Trp-6.
Because the gene is found in both pituitary and epididymus, this indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of male reproductive disorders. This may involve a secreted peptide produced in the pituitary targeting the epididymus. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:119 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1087 of SEQ ID NO:119, b is an integer of 15 to 1101, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:119, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 110
In specific embodiments, polpeptides of the invention comprise the sequence:LLCPVLNSGXSWNFPHPSQPEYSFHGFHSTRLWI (SEQ ID NO:945), and/or PSTPWFLFLLGLTCPFSTSHPRWDSIPP (SEQ ID NO:946). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in resting T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, T-cell disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of certain immune disorders, especially those involving T-cells. Furthermore, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:120 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 268 of SEQ ID NO:120, b is an integer of 15 to 282, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:120, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 111
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 10. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 10.
This gene is expressed primarily in cerebellum and whole brain, and to a lesser extent in infant brain and fetal kidney.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 359 as residues: Asp-48 to Gly-55.
The tissue distribution in cerebellum and whole brain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of neurological disorders, such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, or sexually-linked disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:121 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2621 of SEQ ID NO:121, b is an integer of 15 to 2635, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:121, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 112
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with yeast mitochondrial ribosomal protein, which is homologous to ribosomal protein s15 of E.coli, which is thought to be important in the early assembly of ribosomes (See Genbank Accession No. M38016). The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1.
This gene is expressed primarily in developmental tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, development of cancers and tumors in addition to healing wounds. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and developmental systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. developmental, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in developmental tissues, combined with the homology to ribosomal protein s15 of E. coli indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of diseases related to the assembly of ribosomes in the mitochondria, which is important in the translation of RNA into protein. Therefore, this indicates that the protein product of this gene is also useful for the diagnosis and intervention of multiple tumors, as well as in healing wounds, which are thought to be under similar regulation as developmental tissues. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein have utility as tumor markers, in addition to immunotherapy targets, for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:122 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b where a is any integer between 1 to 980 of SEQ ID NO:122, b is an integer of 15 to 994, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:122, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 113
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with human poliovirus receptor precursors which are thought to be important in viral binding and uptake. The translation product of this gene also shares homology with a mouse member of the immunosuperfamily, which is thought to be important in proper immune function (GENBANK: accession AF061260). Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: ELSISISNVALADEGEYTCSIFTMPVRTAKSLVTVLGIPQKPIITGYKSSLREKDTATLNCQSSGSKPAARLTWRKGDQELHGEPTRIQEDPNGKTFTVSSSVTFQVTREDDGASIVCSVNHESLKGADRSTSQRIEVLYIPTAMIRPDPPHPREGQKLLLHCEGRGNPVPQQYLWEKEGSVPPLKMTQESALIFPFLNKSDSGTYGCTATSNMGSYKAYYTLNVND (SEQ ID NO:947), ELSISISNVALADEGEYTCSIFTMPVRTAKSLVTVLGIPQKPIITGYKSSLREKDTATLNCQSS (SEQ ID NO:948), CQSSGSKPAARLTWRKGDQELHGEPTRIQEDPNGKTFTVSSSVTFQVTREDDGASIVCSVNHESL (SEQ ID NO:949), HESLKGADRSTSQRIEVLYTPTAMIRPDPPHPREGQKLLLHCEGRGNPVPQQYLWEKE (SEQ ID NO:950), WEKEGSVPPLKMTQESALIFPFLNKSDSGTYGCTATSNMGSYKAYYTLNVND (SEQ ID NO:951), PSPVPSSSSTYHAIIGGIVAFIVFLLLIMLIFLGHY (SEQ ID NO:952), and/or LIRHKGTYLTHEAKGSDDAPDADTAIINAEGGQSGGDDKKEYFI (SEQ ID NO:953). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1.
This gene is expressed almost exclusively in human brain tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, suceptibility to viral disease and diseases of the CNS, especially cancers of that system. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 361 as residues: Leu-26 to Asp-37, Lys-53 to Ser-59.
The tissue distribution in brain, combined with the homology to poliovirus receptor precursors indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and prevention of diseases that involve the binding and uptake of virus particles for infection. It is also helpful in genetic therapy where the goal is to insert foreign DNA into infected cells. With the help of this protein, the binding and uptake of this foreign DNA might be aided. In addition, it is expected that over expression of this gene will indicate abnormalities involving the CNS, particularly cancers of that system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:123 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1528 of SEQ ID NO:123, b is an integer of 15 to 1542, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:123, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 114
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with YO87_CAEEL hypothetical 28.5 KD protein ZK1236.7 in chromosome III of Caenorhabditis elegans in addition to alpha-1 collagen type III (See Genbank Accession No. gi|537432). One embodiment for this gene is the polypeptide fragment(s) comprising the following amino acid sequence: VPELPDRVHQLHQAVQGCALGRPGFPGGPTHSGHHKSHPGPAGGDYNRCDRPGQVHLHNPRGTGRRGQLHPTAGPGVHRRACPSQQLPHRLGPGVPCPSPSLTPVLPSWTQSWCGLPGYTSSS (SEQ ID NO:954), VHQLHQAVQGCALGRPGFPGGP (SEQ ID NO:955), PTHSGHHKSHPGPAGGDYNRCDRPGQVHLHNPRGTGRRGQLH (SEQ ID NO:956), and/or LHPTAGPGVHRRACPSQQLPHRLGPGVPCPSPSLTPVLPSWTQSWCGLPGYTSSS (SEQ ID NO:957). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragment(s) encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in brain cells, and to a lesser extent in activated B and T cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(-s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurodegeneration and immunological disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neural and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 362 as residues: Glu-34 to Glu-39, Gly-51 to Ser-72, Ala-88 to Glu-93, Gln-100 to Val-105.
The tissue distribution in brain cells, combined with the homology to YO87_CAEEL hypothetical 28.5 KD protein ZK1236.7 in chromosome III of Caenorhabditis elegans as well as to a conserved alpha-1 collagen type III protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioral disorders such as Alzheimer""s Disease, Parkinson""s Disease, Huntington""s Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorders. Because the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:124 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1376 of SEQ ID NO:124, b is an integer of 15 to 1390, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:124, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 115
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with alpha 3 type IX collagen, which is thought to be important in hyaline cartilage formation via its ability to uptake inorganic sulfate by cells (See Genbank Accession No. gi|975657). One embodiment of this gene is the polypeptide fragment comprising the following amino acid sequence: SLRRPRSAAXQTLTTFLSSVSSASSSALPGSREPCDPRAPPPPRSGSAASCCSCCCSCPRRRAPLRSPRGSKRRIRQREVVDLYNGMCLQGPAGVPGRDGSPGANGIPGTPGIPGRDGFKGEKGECLRESFEESWTPNYKQCSWSSLNYGIDLGKIAECTFTKMRSNSALRVLFSGSLRLKCRNACCQRWYFTFNGAECSGPLPIEAIIYLDQGSPEMNSTINIHRTSSVEGLCEGIGAGLVDVAIWVGTCSDYPKGDASTGWNSVSRIIIEELPK (SEQ ID NO:958), SLRRPRSAAXQTLTTFLSSVSSASSSALPGSREPCDPRAPPPPRSGSAASCCSCCCSCPRR (SEQ ID NO:959), RAPLRSPRGSKRRIRQREVVDLYNGMCLQGPAGVPGRDGSPGANGIPGTPGI (SEQ ID NO:960), TPGIPGRDGFKGEKGECLRESFEESWTPNYKQCSWSSLNYGIDLGKIAECTF (SEQ ID NO:961), FTKMRSNSALRVLFSGSLRLKCRNACCQRWYFTFNGAECSGPLPIEAIIYLDQGSPEMNSTINIHR (SEQ ID NO:962), and/or RTSSVEGLCEGIGAGLVDVAIWVGTCSDYPKGDASTGWNSVSRIIIEELPK (SEQ ID NO:963). An additional embodiment are the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in smooth muscle, and to a lesser extent in synovial tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid and autoimmune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the skeletal system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. muscle, synovial tissues, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in smooth muscle, and homology to alpha 3 type IX collagen indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of diseases associated with the mutation in this gene which leads to the many different types of chondrodysplasias. By the use of this product, the abnormal growth and development of bones of the limbs and spine could be detected or treated in utero, since the protein or muteins thereof could affect epithelial cells early in development, and later the chondrocytes of the developing craniofacial structure. In addition, the expression of this gene product in synovium would suggest a role in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis as well as disorders afflicting connective tissues (e.g. arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation), such as in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias (ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid). Moreover, the expression within smooth muscle indicates t that polynucleotides and polypeptides corresponding to this gene are useful for the treatment, detection, and/or prevention of a variety of vascular disorders, which include, but are not limited to, atherosclerosis, embolism, stroke, aneurysm, or miscrovascular disease. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:125 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1274 of SEQ ID NO:125, b is an integer of 15 to 1288, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:125, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 116
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with retrovirus-related reverse transcriptase, which is thought to be important in viral replication. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: TKKENCRPASLMNIDTKILNKILMNQ (SEQ ID NO:964). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding this polypeptide fragment (See Genbank Accession No. pir|A25313|GNHUL1).
This gene is expressed primarily in human meningima.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, retroviral diseases such as AIDS, and possibly certain cancers due to transactivation of latent cell division genes. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. meningima, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in human meningima, combined with the homology to a retrovirus-related reverse transcriptase indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of diseases and conditions associated with retroviral infection, since a functional reverse transcriptase (RT) or RT-like molecule is an integral component of the retroviral life cycle. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:126 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1503 of SEQ ID NO:126, b is an integer of 15 to 1517, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:126, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 117
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with an unknown gene from C. elegans, as well as weak homolog with mammalian metaxin, a gene contiguous to both thrombospondin 3 and glucocerebrosidase, and is known to be required for embryonic development. Recently another group gened and sequenced this gene from humans, naming it metaxin 2. It is thought that metaxin 1 and metaxin 2 interact, and are associated with the mammalian mitochondrial outer membrane (See Genbank Accession No. AF053551). Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: MCNLPIKVVCRANAEYMSPSGKVPXXHVGNQVVSELGPIVQFVKAKGHSLSDGLEEVQKAEMKAYMELVNNMLLTAELYLQWCDEATVGXITHXRYGSPYPWPLXHILAYQKQWEVKRKXKAIGWGKKTLDQVLEDVDQCCQALSQRLGTQPYFFNKQPTELDALVFGHLYTILTTQLTNDELSEKVKNYSNLLAFCRRIEQHYFEDRGKGRLS (SEQ ID NO:965), MCNLPIKVVCRANAEYMSPSGKVPXXHVGNQVVSELGPIVQFVK (SEQ ID NO:966), FVKAKGHSLSDGLEEVQKAEMKAYMELVNNMLLTAELYLQWCDE (SEQ ID NO:967), LQWCDEATVGXITHXRYGSPYPWPLXHILAYQKQWEVKRKXKAIGWGKKTL (SEQ ID NO:968), DQVLEDVDQCCQALSQRLGTQPYFFNKQPTELDALVFGHLYTI (SEQ ID NO:969), and/or LTTQLTNDELSEKVKNYSNLLAFCRRIEQHYFEDRGKGRLS (SEQ ID NO:970). Also preferred are the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments (See Genbank Accession No. gi|1326108). The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 2. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 2.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal tissues, and to a lesser extent in hematopoietic cells and tissues, including spleen, monocytes, and T cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancer; lymphoproliferative disorders; inflammation; chondrosarcoma, and Gaucher disease. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hematopoietic and embryonic systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, fetal, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in fetal tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Moreover, this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division. Additionally, the expression in hematopoietic cells and tissues indicates that this protein may play a role in the proliferation, differentiation, and survival of hematopoietic cell lineages. Thus, this gene may be useful in the treatment of lymphoproliferative disorders, and in the maintenance and differentiation of various hematopoietic lineages from early hematopoietic stem and committed progenitor cells. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:127 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1059 of SEQ ID NO:127, b is an integer of 15 to 1073, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:127, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 118
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with reverse transcriptase, which is important in the synthesis of a cDNA chain from an RNA molecule, and is a method whereby the infecting RNA chains of retroviruses are transcribed into their DNA complements. Specific embodiments for this gene are the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequences: MXXXNSHITIFTLNVNGLNAPNERHRLANWIQSQDQVCCIQETHLTGRDTHRLKIKGWRKIYQANGKQKK (SEQ ID NO:971), FTLNVNGLNAPNERHRLANWIQSQDQVC (SEQ ID NO:972), THLTGRDTHRLKIKGWR (SEQ ID NO:973), and/or GWRKIYQANGKQKK (SEQ ID NO:974). Additional embodiments are the polynucleotide fragments comprising polynucleotides encoding these polypeptide fragments (See Genbank Accession No. gi|2072964).
This gene is expressed primarily in skin, and to a lesser extent in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancers; hematopoietic disorders; inflammation; disorders of immune surveillance. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the epidermis and/or hematopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. skin, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in skin, combined with the homology to a reverse transcriptase indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for cancer therapy, particularly of the integumentary system. Expression in the skin also indicates that this gene is useful in wound healing and fibrosis. Expression by neutrophils also indicates that this gene product plays a role in inflammation and the control of immune surveillance (i.e., recognition of viral pathogens). Reverse transcriptase family members are also useful in the detection and treatment of AIDS. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:128 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 286 of SEQ ID NO:128, b is an integer of 15 to 300, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:128, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 119
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with reverse transcriptase, which is important in the synthesis of a cDNA copy of an RNA molecule, and is a method whereby a retrovirus reverse-transcribes its genome into an inheritable DNA copy.
This gene is expressed primarily in the frontal cortex of brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancer and neurodegenerative disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the CNS and peripheral nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in the frontal cortex, combined with the homology to a reverse transcriptase suggest that this gene is useful in the treatment of cancer and AIDS, particularly of the neural system. The expression in brain indicates that it plays a role in neurodegenerative disorders and in neural degeneration. Furthermore, elevated expression of this gene product within the frontal cortex of the brain indicates that it may be involved in neuronal survival; synapse formation; conductance; neural differentiation, etc. Such involvement may impact many processes, such as learning and cognition. It may also be useful in the treatment of such neurodegenerative disorders as schizophrenia; ALS; or Alzheimer""s. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:129 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1261 of SEQ ID NO:129, b is an integer of 15 to 1275, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:129, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 120
The translation product of this gene shares homology to a hypothetical protein in Schizosaccharomyces pombe (See Genbank Accession No. 2281980). One embodiment of this gene is the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: IYHLHSWIFFHFKRAFCMCFITM KVIHAHCSKLRKCXNAQISVFCTTLTASYPT (SEQ ID NO:975), IYHLHSWIFFHFKRAFCMCFITM (SEQ ID NO:976), and/or KVIHAHCSKLRKCXNAQISVFCTTLTASYPT (SEQ ID NO:977). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 18. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 18.
This gene is expressed primarily in adult hypothalamus and to a lesser extent in infant brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurodegenerative disorders; endocrine function; and vertigo. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the brain, CNS and peripheral nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in adult hypothalamus and infant brain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of neurodegenerative disorders; diagnosis of tumors of a brain or neuronal origin; treatments involving hormonal control of the entire body and of homeostasis, behavioral disorders, such as Alzheimer""s Disease, Parkinson""s Disease, Huntington""s Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:130 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 458 of SEQ ID NO:130, b is an integer of 15 to 472, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:130, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 121
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with the human IRLB protein which is thought to be important in binding to a c-myc promoter element and thus regulating its transcription (See Genbank Accession No. gi|33969). The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1. One embodiment of this gene is the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: WNLLWYFQRLRLPSILPGLVLASCDGPSXSQAPSPWLTPDPASVQVRLLWDVLTPDPN (SEQ ID NO:978), QRGIYREILFLTMAALGKDHVDIVAFDKKYKSAFNKLASSMGKEELRHRRAQMP (SEQ ID NO:979), and/or WNLLWYFQRLRLPSILPGLVLAS (SEQ ID NO:980). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in brain and breast, and to a lesser extent in a variety of hematopoietic tissues and cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancer of the brain and breast; lympho-proliferative disorders; neurodegenerative diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the CNS, breast, and immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, breast, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in brain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of cancer of the brain, breast, and hematopoietic system. In addition, it is useful for the treatment of neurodegenerative disorders, as well as disorders of the hematopoietic system, including defects in immune competency and inflammation. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:131 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1936 of SEQ ID NO:131, b is an integer of 15 to 1950, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:131, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 122
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with an ATP synthase, a key component of the proton channel that is thought to be important in the translocation of protons across the membrane.
This gene is expressed primarily in T-cell lymphoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, T cell lymphoma. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in T-cell lymphoma, combined with the homology to an ATP synthase indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment of defects in proton transport, homeostasis, and metabolism, as well as the diagnosis and treatment of lymphoma. Because the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:132 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 976 of SEQ ID NO:132, b is an integer of 15 to 990, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:132, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 123
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 15. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 15.
This gene is expressed primarily in a variety of fetal tissues, including fetal liver, lung, and spleen, and to a lesser extent in a variety of blood cells, including eosinophils and T cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancer (abnormal cell proliferation); T cell lymphomas; and hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the fetus and immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. fetal, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in fetal tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of conditions involving cell proliferation. Similarly, the fetal tissue expression, as well as the expression in a variety of blood cell lineages, indicates that it may play a role in either cellular proliferation, apoptosis, or cell survival. Thus it may be useful in the management and treatment of a variety of cancers and malignancies. In addition, its expression in blood cells indicates that it may play additional roles in hematopoietic disorders and conditions, and could be useful in treating diseases involving autoimmunity, immune modulation, immune surveillance, and inflammation. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:133 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1706 of SEQ ID NO:133, b is an integer of 15 to 1720, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:133, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 124
This gene is expressed primarily in placenta, and to a lesser extent in pineal gland and rhabdomyosarcoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental, endocrine, and female reproductive disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the placenta and endocrine system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. placental, endocrine, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 372 as residues: Leu-69 to Val-76.
The tissue distribution in placenta indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of developmental disorders. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of disorders of the placenta. Specific expression within the placenta indicates that this gene product may play a role in the proper establishment and maintenance of placental function. Alternately, this gene product may be produced by the placenta and then transported to the embryo, where it may play a crucial role in the development and/or survival of the developing embryo or fetus. Expression of this gene product in a vascular-rich tissue such as the placenta also indicates that this gene product may be produced more generally in endothelial cells or within the circulation. In such instances, it may play more generalized roles in vascular function, such as in angiogenesis. It may also be produced in the vasculature and have effects on other cells within the circulation, such as hematopoietic cells. It may serve to promote the proliferation, survival, activation, and/or differentiation of hematopoietic cells, as well as other cells throughout the body. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:134 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 691 of SEQ ID NO:134, b is an integer of 15 to 705, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:134, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 125
Contact of cells with supernatant expressing the product of this gene increases the permeability of THP-1 Monocyte cells to calcium. Thus, it is likely that the product of this gene is involved in a signal transduction pathway that is initiated when the product of this gene binds a receptor on the surface of the Monocyte cell. Thus, polynucleotides and polypeptides have uses which include, but are not limited to, activating monocyte cells.
This gene is expressed primarily in benign prostatic hyperplasia.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of benign prostatic hyperplasia. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. reproductive, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in benign prostatic hyperplasia tissue indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of proliferative disorders of the prostate. Furthermore, the biological activity data indicates that the translation product of this gene is useful for the stimulation of certain immune system cells, such as monocytes, which may be useful for helping the body to defend against infection. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:135 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 309 of SEQ ID NO:135, b is an integer of 15 to 323, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:135, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 126
This gene is expressed primarily in Raji cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammation and T cell autoimmune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in Raji cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for treatment and diagnosis of inflammation and T cell autoimmune disorders. Because the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases (such as AIDS), and leukemia. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:136 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 568 of SEQ ID NO:136, b is an integer of 15 to 582, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:136, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 127
This gene is expressed primarily in apoptotic T-cells, and to a lesser extent in suppressor T cells and ulcerative colitis.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases involving premature apoptosis, and immunological and gastrointestinal disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, gastrointestinal, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 375 as residues: Asp-23 to Gly-29.
The tissue distribution in apoptotic T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of disorders involving inappropriate levels of apoptosis, especially in immune cell lineages. Because the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases (such as AIDS), and leukemia. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:137 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1007 of SEQ ID NO:137, b is an integer of 15 to 1021, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:137, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 128
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with an C. elegans coding region C47D12.2 of unknown function (See Genbank Accession No. gnl|PID|e348986). One embodiment for this gene is the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: EDDGFNRSIHEVILKNITVYSERVL TEISLGSLLILVVIRTIQYNMTRTRDKYLHTNCLAALANMSAQFRSLHQYAAQRIISLFSLLSKKHNKVLEQATQSLRGSLSSNDVPLPDYAQDLNVIEEVIRMMLEIINSCLTNSLHHNPNLVYALLYKRDLFEQFRTHPSFQDIMQNIDLVISFFSSRLLQAGS (SEQ ID NO:981), EDDGFNRSIHEVILKNITWYSERVLTEISLGSLLILVV (SEQ ID NO:982), RTIQYNMTRTRDKYLHTNCLAALANMSAQFRSLHQYAAQRIISLFSLLSKKHN (SEQ ID NO:983), SCLTNSLHHNPNLVYALLYKRDLFEQFRTHPSFQDIMQNIDLVISFFSSRLLQAGS (SEQ ID NO:984), KKHNKVLEQATQSLRGSLSSNDVPLPDYAQD (SEQ ID NO:985), TISNSSFISGYNAKY (SEQ ID NO:986), and/or LKVAASWELSCQWNGSWKSLSKASLRCPKTD (SEQ ID NO:987). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 18. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 18.
This gene is expressed primarily in smooth muscle, and to a lesser extent in fetal liver/spleen.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, atherosclerosis and other cardiovascular and hepatic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the circulatory system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. muscle, fetal liver/spleen, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in smooth muscle indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of circulatory system disorders such as atherosclerosis, hypertension, stroke, aneurysms, embolisms, and thrombosis. In addition, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of liver disorders and cancers (e.g. hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells). In addition the expression in fetus indicates a useful role for the protein product in developmental abnormalities, fetal deficiencies, pre-natal disorders and various would-healing models and/or tissue trauma. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:138 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1763 of SEQ ID NO:138, b is an integer of 15 to 1777, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:138, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 129
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a ribosomal protein which is thought to be important in cellular metabolism, in addition to the C.elegans protein F40F11.1 which does not have a known function at the current time (See Genbank Accession No. gnl|PID|e244552 ). Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: MADIQTERAYQKQPTIFQNKKRVLLGETGKEKLPRVTNKNIGLGFKDTPRRLLRGTYIDKKCPFTGNVSIRGRILSGVVTQDEDAEDHCHPPRLSALHPQVQPLREAPQEHVCTPVPLLQGRPDR (SEQ ID NO:988), MKMQRTRDYLHYIRKYNRFEKRHKNMSVHLSPCFRDVQIGDIVTVGECRPLSKTVRFNVLKVTKAAGTKKQFQKF (SEQ ID NO:989), MADIQTERAYQKQPTIFQNKKRVLLGETGK (SEQ ID NO:990), KLPRVTNKNIGLGFKDTPRRLLRGTYIDKKCPFTGNVSIRGRILSGVVTQDEDAEDHC (SEQ ID NO:991), HCHPPRLSALHPQVQPLREAPQEHVCTPVPLLQGRPDR (SEQ ID NO:992), MKMQRTIVIRRDYLIIYIRKYNRFEKRHKNMSVHLSP (SEQ ID NO:993), CFRDVQIGDIVTVGECRPLSKTVRFNVLKVTKAAGTKKQFQKF (SEQ ID NO:994), PRRLLRGTYIDKKCPFTGNVSIRGRILSGVVTQ (SEQ ID NO:995), SRGTGVQTCSCGASRSGCTCGCSADSLGG (SEQ ID NO:996), and/or QWSSASSSWVTTPERIRPRMDTLPVKGHFLSM (SEQ ID NO:997). Also preferred are the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 19. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 19.
This gene is expressed primarily in Wilm""s tumor, and to a lesser extent in thymus and stromal cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, Kidney disorders and cancer, diseases affecting RNA translation. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the Wilm""s tumors, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. kidney, thymus, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 377 as residues: Arg-15 to Gly-22.
The tissue distribution in Wilm""s tumor, combined with the homology to a ribosomal protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diseases affecting RNA translation, in addition to proliferative disorders. Furthermore, given the tissue distribution, the translation product of this gene may be useful in treating and/or detecting Wilm""s tumor or tumors of other tissues mentioned previously. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:139 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 629 of SEQ ID NO:139, b is an integer of 15 to 643, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:139, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 130
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a yeast DNA helicase, which is thought to be important in global transcriptional regulation (See Genbank Accession No. gnl|PID|e243594). Preferred are the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: IFYDSDWNPTVDQQAMDRAHRLGQTKQVTVYRLICKGTIEERILQRAKEKSEIQRMVISG (SEQ ID NO:998), TRMIDLLEEYMVYRKHTYXRLDGSSKISERRDMVADFQNRNDIFVFLLSTRAGGLGINLTAXDTVHF (SEQ ID NO:999), IFYDSDWNPTVDQQAMDRAHRLGQTKQVTVYR (SEQ ID NO:1000), VYRLICKGTIEERILQRAKEKSEIQRMVISG (SEQ ID NO:1001), TRMIDLLEEYMVYRKHTYXRLDGSSKISERRDM (SEQ ID NO:1002), RRDMVADFQNRNDIFVFLLSTRAGGLGINLTAXDTVHF (SEQ ID NO:1003), IFYDSDWNPTVDQQAMDRAHRLGQTKQVTVYRLICKG (SEQ ID NO:1004), IFYDSDWNPTVDQQAMDRAHRLGQTKQVTVYRLICKG (SEQ ID NO:1005), RLICKGTIEERILQRAKEKSEIQRMVISG (SEQ ID NO:1006), and/or GTRMIDLLEEYMVYRKHTYXRLDGSSKISERRDMVADFQNRNDIFVFLLSTRAGGLGINLTAXDTVHFL (SEQ ID NO:1007). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in amygdala.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases and disorders of the brain and the endocrine system. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, endocrine system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, endocrine, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 378 as residues: Lys-24 to Tyr-34.
The tissue distribution in amygdala, combined with the homology to a DNA helicase indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diseases affecting RNA transcription, particularly developmental disorders and healing wounds, since the later are thought to approximate developmental transcriptional regulation. The amygdala processes sensory information and relays this to other areas of the brain including the endocrine and autonomic domains of the hypothalamus and the brain stem. Therefore, the translation product of this gene is also useful for the detection and/or treatment of disorders of the endocrine and/or neural systems. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:140 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1206 of SEQ ID NO:140, b is an integer of 15 to 1220, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:140, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 131
This gene is expressed primarily in prostate, and to a lesser extent in amygdala and pancreatic tumors.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, prostate enlargement and gastrointestinal disorders, particularly of the pancrease and gall bladder. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. reproductive, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in prostate indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of prostate or reproductive diseases, including benign prostatic hyperplasia and prostate cancer. In addition, the tissue distribution in tumors of the pancreas indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of these tumors, in addition to other tissues where expression has been indicated. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:141 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 707 of SEQ ID NO:141, b is an integer of 15 to 721, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in 15 SEQ ID NO:141, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 132
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 3.
Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 3.
This gene is expressed primarily in adult lung, and to a lesser extent in the hypothalamus.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, pulmonary diseases and neurological disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the pulmonary and respiratory systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. lung, brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in adult lung indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of pulmonary and respiratory disorders such as emphysema, pneumonia, and pulmonary edema and emboli. In addition, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimer""s Disease, Parkinson""s Disease, Huntington""s Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:142 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1454 of SEQ ID NO:142, b is an integer of 15 to 1468, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:142, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 133
This gene is expressed primarily in human liver.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cirrhosis of the liver and other hepatic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the digestive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. liver, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in human liver indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of liver disorders and cancers (e.g. hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:143 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 286 of SEQ ID NO:143, b is an integer of 15 to 300, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:143, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 134
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 5. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 5.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal kidney, and to a lesser extent in fetal liver and spleen.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, development and regeneration of liver and kidney and immunological disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the digestive and excretory systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. kidney, liver, spleen, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 382 as residues: Pro-70 to Arg-77, Tyr-102 to Thr-107.
The tissue distribution in fetal kidney indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of diseases of the kidney and liver, such as cirrhosis, kidney failure, kidney stones, and liver failure, hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells. In addition the expression in fetus would suggest a useful role for the protein product in developmental abnormalities, fetal deficiencies, pre-natal disorders and various would-healing models and/or tissue trauma. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:144 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2229 of SEQ ID NO:144, b is an integer of 15 to 2243, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:144, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 135
This gene is expressed primarily in brain, bone marrow, and to a lesser extent in placenta, T cell, testis and neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurodegenerative and immunological diseases and cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the nervous and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., CNS, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, seminal fluid, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 383 as residues: Met-1 to His-6.
The tissue distribution in brain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, or sexually-linked disorders. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of hematopoietic disorders. This gene product is expressed in hematopoietic cells and tissues, suggesting that it plays a role in the survival, proliferation, and/or differentiation of hematopoieitic lineages. Expression of this gene product in T cells and neutrophils also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:145 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1068 of SEQ ID NO:145, b is an integer of 15 to 1082, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:145, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 136
The translation product of this gene is homologous to the human WD repeat protein HAN11, which is thought to function in signal transduction pathways. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: MSLHGKRKEIYKYEAPWTVYAMNWSVRPDKRFRLALGSFVEEYNNKVQLVGLDEESSEFICRNTFDHPYPTTKLMWIPDTKGVYPDLLATSGDYLRVWRVGETETRLECLLNNNKNSDFCAPLTSFDWNEVDPYLLGTSSIDTTCTIWGLETGQVLGRVNLVSGHVKTQLIAHDKEVYDIAFSRAGGGRDMFASVGADGSVRMFDLRHLEHSTIIYEDPQHHPLLRLCWNKQDPNYLATMAMDGMEWILDVRVPAHLXPGTTIEHVSMALLGPHIHPATSALQRMTTRLSSGTSSKCPEPLRTLSWPTQLXGEINNVQWASTQPELSPSATTTAWRYSECSVGGAVPTRQGLLYFLPLPHPQS (SEQ ID NO:1008), MSLHGKRKEIYKYEAPWTVYAMNWSVRPDKRFRLALGSFVEEYNNKVQLVGLDEESSEFICRNTFDHPYPTTKLMWIPDTKGVYPDLLATSGDYLRVWRVGETETRLECLLNNNKNSDFCAPLTSFDWNEVDPYLL (SEQ ID NO: 1009), SFDWNEVDPYLLGTSSIDTTCTIWGLETGQVLGRVNLVSGHVKTQLIAHDKEVYDIAFSRAGGGRDMFASVGADGSVRMFDLRHLEHSTIIYEDPQHHPLLRLCWNKQDPNYLATMAMDGMEVVILDVRVPAHLXPGTTI (SEQ ID NO: 1010), and/or VGADGSVRMFDLRHLEHSTIIYEDPQHHPLLRLCWNKQDPNYLATMAMDGMEVVILDVRVPAHLXPGTTIEHVSMALLGPHIHPATSALQRMTTRLSSGTSSKCPEPLRTLSWPTQLXGEINNVQWASTQPELSPSATTTAWRYSE CSVGGAVPTRQGLLYF LPLPHPQS (SEQ ID NO:1011). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 17. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 17.
This gene is expressed primarily in placenta, embryo, T cell and fetal lung, and to a lesser extent in endothelial, tonsil and bone marrow.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immunological and developmental diseases in addition to cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 384 as residues: Gly-19 to Gln-28, Pro-36 to Phe-42.
The tissue distribution in tumors of colon, ovary, and breast origins indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of these tumors, in addition to other tumors where expression has been indicated. Because the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may also be used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:146 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 4299 of SEQ ID NO:146, b is an integer of 15 to 4313, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:146, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 137
This gene is expressed primarily in TNF and INF induced epithelial cells, T cells and kidney.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, inflammatory conditions particularly inflammatory reactions in the kidney. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of renal system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. kidney, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 385 as residues: Thr-67 to Gly-72, Gln-132 to Ala-145, Arg-150 to Pro-157.
The tissue distribution in TNF and INF induced epithelial cells indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for treating the damage caused by inflammation of the kidney. Furthermore, the tissue distribution in kidney indicates that this gene or gene product is useful in the treatment and/or detection of kidney diseases including renal failure, nephritus, renal tubular acidosis, proteinuria, pyuria, edema, pyelonephritis, hydronephritis, nephrotic syndrome, crush syndrome, glomerulonephritis, hematuria, renal cblic and kidney stones, in addition to Wilms Tumor Disease, and congenital kidney abnormalities such as horseshoe kidney, polycystic kidney, and Falconi""s syndrome. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:147 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1169 of SEQ ID NO:147, b is an integer of 15 to 1183, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:147, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 138
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 1. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 1. (See Genbank Accession No. D63485).
This gene is expressed primarily in breast cancer and colon cancer, and to a lesser extent in thymus and fetal spleen.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancers, especially of the breast and colon tissues. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. breast, colon, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in tumors of colon and breast origins indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of these tumors, in addition to other tumors where expression has been indicated. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:148 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 720 of SEQ ID NO:148, b is an integer of 15 to 734, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:148, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 139
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 17. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 17.
This gene is expressed primarily in CD34 positive cells, and to lesser extent in activated T-cells and neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immunologically related diseases and hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system and hematopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in CD34 positive cells, T-cells and neutrophils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoietic disorders and immunologically related diseases, such as anemia, leukemia, inflammation, infection, allergy, immunodeficiency disorders, arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS. Furthermore, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Expression of this gene product in T cells and neutrophils also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:149 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1391 of SEQ ID NO:149, b is an integer of 15 to 1405, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:149, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 140
This gene was recently published by another group, who called the gene KIAA0313 gene. (See Genbank Accession No. d1021609.) Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the amino acid sequence: LYATATVISSPSTEXLSQDQGDRASLDAADSGRGSWTSCSSGSHDNIQTIQHQRSWETLPFGHTHFDYSGDPAGLWASSSHMDQIMFSDHSTKYNRQNQSRESLEQAQSRASWASSTGYWGEDSEGDTGTIKRRGGKDVSIEAESSSLTSVTTEETKPVPMPAHIAVASSTTKGLIARKEGRYREPPPTPPGYIGIPITDFPEGHSHPARKPPDYNVALQRSRMVARSSDTAGPSSVQQPHGHPTSSRPVNKPQWHKXNESDPRLAPYQSQGFSTEEDEDEQVSAV (SEQ ID NO:1012), HMDQIMFSDHSTKYNRQNQSRESLEQAQSRASWASSTGYWGE (SEQ ID NO:1013), SVTTEETKPVPMPAHIAVASSTTKGLIARKEGRYREPPPTPPGYIGIPITD (SEQ ID NO:1014), and/or VALQRSRMVARSSDTAGPSSVQQPHGHPTSSRPVNKPQWHKXNESDPRLAPYQSQGF (SEQ ID NO:1015). Also preferred are the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 4. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 4. (See Genbank Accession No. AB002311).
This gene is expressed primarily in ovarian cancer, tumors of the Testis, brain, and colon.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, ovarian, testical, brain and colon cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the male and female reproductive systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, testis, colon, ovary, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in tumors of colon, ovary, testis,and brain origins indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of these tumors, in addition to other tumors where expression has been indicated. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:150 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2876 of SEQ ID NO:150, b is an integer of 15 to 2890, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:150, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 141
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 18. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 18.
This gene is expressed primarily in spleen and colon cancer.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, colon cancer and immunological disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the gastrointestinal tract and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. spleen, colon, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in colon tumors indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of such tumors, in addition to other tissues and cell types where expression has been indicated. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:151 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2385 of SEQ ID NO:151, b is an integer of 15 to 2399, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:151, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 142
The translation product of this gene is homologous to a T cell translocation protein, a putative zinc finger factor (See Genbank Accession No. 340454), as well as to the G-protein coupled receptor TM5 consensus polypeptide (See Genbank Accession No. R50734). Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: CLLFVFVSLGMRCLFWTIVYNVLYLKHKCNTVLLCYHLCSI (SEQ ID NO:1016), and/or ACSKLIPAFEMVMRAKDNVYHLDCFACQLCNQRXCVGDKFFLKNNXXLCQTDYEEGLMKEGYAPXVR (SEQ ID NO:1017). Also preferred are the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal brain, and to a lesser extent in frontal cortex.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological disorders, including brain cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the Central Nervous System, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in fetal brain indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo. Furthermore, elevated expression of this gene product within the frontal cortex of the brain indicates that it may be involved in neuronal survival; synapse formation; conductance; neural differentiation, etc. Such involvement may impact many processes, such as learning and cognition. It may also be useful in the treatment of such neurodegenerative disorders as schizophrenia; ALS; or Alzheimer""s. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:152 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 788 of SEQ ID NO:152, b is an integer of 15 to 802, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:152, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 143
The translation product of this gene has significant homology to the Fas ligand, which is a cysteine-rich type II transmembrane protein/tumor necrosis factor receptor homolog. Mutations within this protein have been shown to result in generalized lymphoproliferative diseases leading to the development of lymphadenopathy and autoimmune disease (See Medline Article No. 94185175). Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: SALSEPGAPDRRRPCPESVPRRPDDEQWPPPTALCLDVAPLPPSS (SEQ ID NO:1018). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments (See Genbank Accession No. 473565).
This gene is expressed primarily in osteoblasts, lung, and brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, osteoblast-related, pulmonary, neurological, and immunological diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the skeletal and nervous systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. lung, brain, skeletal, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 391 as residues: Trp-33 to Thr-40, Lys-45 to Ile-63.
The tissue distribution in osteoblasts, lung, and brain, combined with its homology to the Fas ligand, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of these tumors, in addition to other tumors where expression has been indicated. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues. Because the Fas ligand gene is known to be expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS and leukemia, and various autoimmune disorders including lupus and arthritis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:153 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 447 of SEQ ID NO:153, b is an integer of 15 to 461, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:153, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 144
This gene shares sequence homology with a 21.5 KD transmembrane protein in the SEC15-SAP4 intergenic region of yeast. (See Genbank Accession No. 1723971.) Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the amino acid sequence: PVGYLDKQVPDTSVQETDRILVEKRCWDIALGPLKQIPMNLFI (SEQ ID NO:1019), AHASESGERWWACCGVRFGLRSIEAIGRSCCHDGPGGLVANRGRRFKWAIELSGPGGGSRGRSDRGSGQGDSLYPVGYLDKQVPDTSVQETDRILVEKRCWDIALGPLKQIPMNLFIMYMAGNTISIFPTMMVCMMAWRPIQALMAISATFKMLESSSQKFLQGLVYLIGNLMGLALAVYKCQSMGLLPTHASDWLAFIEPPERMEFSGGGLLL (SEQ ID NO:1020), PVGYLDKQVPDTSVQETDRILVEKRCWDLALGPLKQIPMNLFI (SEQ ID NO:1022), and/or ATFKMLESSSQKFLQGLVYLIGNLMGLALAVYKCQSMGLLPTHASD (SEQ ID NO:1021). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in osteoclastoma, hemangiopericytoma, liver, lung.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, osteoclastoma, hemangiopericytoma, liver and lung tumors. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the above tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the lung and liver systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. lung, liver, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of tumors of the osteoclastoma, hemangiopericytoma, liver and lung, in addition to other tumors where expression has been indicated. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:154 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2374 of SEQ ID NO:154, b is an integer of 15 to 2388, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:154, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 145
The translation product of this gene shares homology with the glucagon-69 gene which may indicate this gene plays a role in regulating metabolism. (See Genbank Accession No. A60318) Preferred are the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: PTTKLDIMEKKKHIQIRFPSFYHKLVDSGRMRSKRETRREDSDTKHNL (SEQ ID NO:1023), FLWKSLLLRYFKMRQH (SEQ ID NO:1024), and/or YHYLLSSFLSYSSSSQNLPVYGRKMGTLFECVFFFP (SEQ ID NO:1025). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding this polypeptide fragment.
This gene is expressed primarily in brain, kidney, colon, and testis.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, brain, kidney, colon, and testicular cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the male reproductive system, neurological, circulatory, and gastrointestinal sysyems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, kidney, colon, testis, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in brain, kidney, colon, and testis origins, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of tumors of these tissues. The protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflamatory conditions such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses , autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues. The tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder and panic disorder. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:155 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 628 of SEQ ID NO:155, b is an integer of 15 to 642, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:155, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 146
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with goliath protein, which is a Drosophila protein thought to be important in the regulation of gene expression during development. Protein may serve as a transcription factor. Preferred are the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: TEHIIAVMITELRGKDILSYLEKNISVQMTIAVGTRMPPKNFSRGSLVFVSISFIVLMIISSAWLIFYFIQKIRYTNARDRNQRRLGDAAKKAISKLTTRTVKKGDKETDPDFDHCAVCIESYKQNDVVRILPCKHVFHKSCVDPWLSEHCTCPMCKLNILKALGIV (SEQ ID NO:1026), MTHPGTEHIIAVMITELRGKDILSYLEKNISVQMTIAVGTRMPPKNFSRGSLVFVSISFIVLMIISSAWLIFYFIQKIRYTNARDRNQRRLGDAAKKAISKLTTRTVKKGDKETDPDFDHCAVCIESYKQNDVVRILPCKHVFHKSCVDPWLSEHCTCPMCKLNILKALGIVPNLPCTDNVAFDMERLTRTQAVNRRSALGDLAGDNSLGLEPLRTSGISPLPQDGELTPRTGEINIAVTKEWFIIASFGLLSALTLCYMIIRATASLNANEVEWF (SEQ ID NO:1027), TEHIIAVMITELRGKDILSYLEKNISVQMTIAVGTRMPPKNFSRGSLVFVSISFIVLMIISSA WLIFYF (SEQ ID NO:1028), SISFIVLMIISSAWLIFYFIQKIRYTNARDRNQRRLGDAAKKAISKLTTRTVKKGDKE (SEQ ID NO:1029), VKKGDKETDPDFDHCAVCIESYKQNDVVRILPCKHVFHKSCVDPWLSEHCTCPMCKLNILKALGIV (SEQ ID NO:1030), MTHPGTEHIIAVMITELRGKDILSYLEKNISVQMTIAVGTRMPPKNFSRGSLVFVSISFIVLMIISSAWLIFYFIQKIRYTNARDRNQRRLGDAAKKAISKLTTRT (SEQ ID NO:1031), AAKKAISKLTTRTVKKGDKETDPDFDHCAVCIESYKQNDVVRILPCKHVFHKSCVDPWLSEHCTCPMCKLNILKALGIVPNLPC(SEQ ID NO:1032), TQAVNRRSALGDLAGDNSLGLEPLRTSGISPLPQDGELTPRTGEINIAVTKEWFIIASFGLLSALTLCYMIIRATASLNANEVEWF (SEQ ID NO:1033), PLHGVADHLGCDPQTRFFVPPNIKQWIALLQRGNCTFKEKISRAAFHNAVAVVIYNNKSKEEPVTMTHPGTEHIIAVMITELRGKDILSYLEKNISVQMTIAVGTRMPPKNFSRGSLVFVSISFIVLMIISSAWLIFYFIQKIRYTNARDRNQRRLGDAAKKAISKLTTRTVKKGDKETDPDFDHCAVCIESYKQNDVVRILPCKHVFHKSCVDPWLSEHCTCPMCKLNILKALGIVPNLPCTDNVAFDMERLTRTQAVNRRSALGDLAGDNSLGLEPLRTSGISPLPQDGELTPRTGEINIAVTKEWFIIASFGLLSALTLCYMIIRATASLNANEVEWF (SEQ ID NO:1034), and/or HGVADHLGCDPQTRFFVPPNIKQWIALLQRGNCTFKEKISRAAFHNAVAVVIYNNKSKEE (SEQ ID NO:1035). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments (See Genbank Accession No. 157535). When tested against Jurkat cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the GAS assay. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates T-cells through the Jak-STAT signal transduction pathway. The gamma activating sequence (GAS) is a promoter element found upstream of many genes which are involved in the Jak-STAT pathway. The Jak-STAT pathway is a large, signal transduction pathway involved in the differentiation and proliferation of cells. Therefore, activation of the Jak-STAT pathway, reflected by the binding of the GAS element, can be used to indicate proteins involved in the proliferation and differentiation of cells.
This gene is expressed primarily in macrophage, breast, kidney and to a lesser extent in synovium, hypothalamus and rhabdomyosarcoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, schizophrenia and cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and neural system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, kidney, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in macrophage, hypothalamus, and kidney, combined with the homology to a zinc finger protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment of schizophrenia, kindey disease and other cancers. Furthermore, the tissue distribution in macrophage, breast, and kidney origins indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of tumors within these tissues, in addition to other tumors where expression has been indicated. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues. Because the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:156 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1237 of SEQ ID NO:156, b is an integer of 15 to 1251, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:156, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 147
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with HNP36 protein, an equilibrative nucleoside transporter, which is thought to be important in gene transcription as well as serving as an important component of the nucleoside transport apparatus (See Genbank Accession No. 1845345). Preferred are the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: MSGQGLAGFFASVAMICAIASGSELSESAFGYFITACAVIILTIICYLGLPRLEFYRYYQQLKLEGPGEQETKLDLISKGEEPRAGKEESGVSVSNSQPTNESHSIKAILKNISVLAFSVCFIFTITIGMFPAVTVEVKSSIAGSSTWERYFIPVSCFLTFNIFDWLGRSLTAVFMWPGKDSRWLPSWXLARLVFVPLLLLCNIKPRRYLTVVFEHDAWFIFFMAAFSNGYLASLCMCFGPKKVKPAEAETAEPSWPSSCVWVWHWGLFSPSCSGQLCDKGWTEGLPASLPVCLLPLPSARGDPEWSGGFFF(SEQ ID NO:1036), MSGQGLAGFFASVAMICAIASGSELSESAFGYFITACAVIILTIICYLGLPRLEFYRYYQQLKLEGPGEQETKLDLISKGEEPRAGKEESGVSVSNSQPTNESHSI (SEQ ID NO:1037), SGVSVSNSQPTNESHSIKAILKNISVLAFSVCFIFTITIGMFPAVTVEVKSSIAGSSTWERYFIPVSCFLTFNIFDWLGRS (SEQ ID NO:1038), TIGMFPAVTVEVKSSIAGSSTWERYFIPVSCFLTFNIFDWLGRSLTAVFMWPGKDSRWLPSWXLARLVFVPLLLLCNIKPRRYLTVVFEHDA (SEQ ID NO:1039), and/or FGPKKVKPAEAETAEPSWPSSCVWVWHWGLFSPSCSGQLCDKGWTEGLPASLPVCLLPLPSARGDPEWSGGFFF (SEQ ID NO:1040). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 6. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 6.
This gene is expressed primarily in eosinophils and aortic endothelium, and to a lesser extent in umbilical vein endothelial cell and thymus.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, haemopoietic disease. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the circulatory system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. circulatory, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution eosinophils and aortic endothelium, combined with the homology to the HNP36 protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment of blood neoplasias and other haemopoietic disease. Furthermore, elevated expression of this gene product by endothelial cells indicates that it may play vital roles in the regulation of endothelial cell function; secretion; proliferation; or angiogenesis. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:157 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2113 of SEQ ID NO:157, b is an integer of 15 to 2127, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:157, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 148
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 5. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 5.
This gene is expressed primarily in breast cancer cell lines, thymus stromal cells, and ovary.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, endocrine and female reproductive system diseases including breast cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the endocrine system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. thymus, ovary, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in breast cancer cells and ovary indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of endocrine disorders. In addition, the tissue distribution in tumors of thymus, ovary, and breast origins indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and intervention of these tumors, in addition to other tumors where expression has been indicated. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:158 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1611 of SEQ ID NO:158, b is an integer of 15 to 1625, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:158, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 149
The translation product of this gene has homology to pmtl and pmt 2, two conserved Schizosaccharomyces pombe genes. Preferred are the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: DDDGFEIVPIEDPAKHRILDPEGLALGAVIASSKKAKRDLIDNSFNRYTFNEDEGELPEWFVQEEKQHRIRQLPVGKKEVEHYRKRWREINARPIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLEQTRKKAEAVVNTVDIXRTRES (SEQ ID NO:1041), DDDGFEIVPIEDPAKHRILDPEGLALGAVIASSKKAKRDLIDNSFNRYTF (SEQ ID NO: 1042), and/or KRWREINARPIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLEQTRKKAEAVVNTVDIXRTRES (SEQ ID NO:1043). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments (See Genbank Accession No. e1216734).
This gene is expressed primarily in retina and ovary, and to a lesser extent in breast cancer cells, epididymu s and osteosarcoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neuronal growth disorders, cancer and reproductive system disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neural and reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. retina, ovary, reproductive, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 397 as residues: Met-1 to Gly-7.
The tissue distribution in ovary, breast cancer cells, and epididymus indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis or treatment of reproductive system diseases and cancers, in addition to other tumors where expression has been indicated. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:159 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1673 of SEQ ID NO:159, b is an integer of 15 to 1687, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:159, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 150
Preferred are the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: MIKDKGRARTALTSSQPAHLCPENPLLHLKAAVKEKKRNKKKKTIGSPKRIQSPLNNKLLNSPAKTLPGACGSPQKLIDGFLKHEGPPAEKPLEELSASTSGVPGLSSLQSDPAGCVRPPAPNLAGAVEFNDVKTLLREWITTISDPEEDILQVVKYCTDLIEEKDLEKLDLVIKYMKRLMQQSVESVWNMAFDFILDNVQVVLQQTYGSTLKVT (SEQ ID NO:1044), MIKDKGRARTALTSSQPAHLCPENPLLHLKAAVKEKKRNKKKKTIGSPKRIQ (SEQ ID NO:1045), KRIQSPLNNKLLNSPAKTLPGACGSPQKLIDGFLKHEGPPAEKPLEELSASTSGVPGLSSLQSDPAGCVRPPAPNLAGAVEFNDVKTLLREWITTISDPM (SEQ ID NO:1046), TISDPMEEDILQVVKYCTDLIEEKDLEKLDLVIKYMKRLMQQSVESVWNMAFILDNVQVVLQQTYGSTLKVT (SEQ ID NO:1047), VCCKTTWTLSRIKSNAIFQTDSTDCCISLFMYFITRSSFSKSFSSIRSVQYFTTWRMSSSIGSEIVVIHSLSKVFTSLNSTAPARLGAGGLTQPAGSDCKLERPGTPEVEAESSSRGFSAGGPSCFRNPSINFWGLPQAPGRVFAGLLSSLLFKGL (SEQ ID NO:1048), WTLSRIKSNAIFQTDSTDCCISLFM (SEQ ID NO:1049), FTTWRMSSSIGSEIVVIHSLSKVFTSLNSTAPARLGA (SEQ ID NO:1050), and/or GGPSCFRNPSINFWGLPQAPGRVFAGLL (SEQ ID NO:1051). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 2. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 2.
This gene is expressed primarily in 12 week embryo, and to a lesser extent, in hemangiopericytoma and frontal cortex.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental or neural disorders, particularly hemangiopericytoma, and other proliferative conditions, including cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neural system and developing systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developmental, neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 398 as residues: Leu-4 to Lys-11.
The tissue distribution in embryonic and neural tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment of growth disorders, hemangiopericytoma and other soft tissue tumors. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflamatory conditions such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:160 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1828 of SEQ ID NO:160, b is an integer of 15 to 1842, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:160, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 151
The translation product of this gene has been found to have homology to a human DNA mismatch repair protein PMS3 (See Genbank Accession No. R95250). Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: FCHDCKFPEASPAMNCEP (SEQ ID NO:1052), FCHDCKFPEASPAMNCEP (SEQ ID NO:1053), and/or HEPYAVLVI (SEQ ID NO:1054). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders, such as lymphoma, immunodeficiency diseases, and cancers resulting from genetic instability. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 399 as residues: Met-1 to Lys-6.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils, combined with the sequence homology to a human mismatch DNA repair enzyme indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis of Hodgkin""s lymphoma, since the elevated expression and secretion by the tumor mass may be indicative of tumors of this type. Additionally the gene product may be used as a target in the immunotherapy of the cancer. Because the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Furthermore, its homology to a known DNA repair protein would suggest the gene may be useful in establishing cancer predisposition and prevention or be of use in gene therapy applications. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:161 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 756 of SEQ ID NO:161, b is an integer of 15 to 770, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:161, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 152
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: PQPSNFPTTVRNLPYSGAGAQPPPSNC (SEQ ID NO:1055). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders, such as infectious diseases and lymphoma. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment of inflammation and infectious diseases. Expression of this gene product in neutrophils indicates a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:162 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 505 of SEQ ID NO:162, b is an integer of 15 to 519, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:162, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 153
Preferred polypeptide fragments encoded by this gene comprise the following amino acid sequence: MASSVPAGGHTRAGGIFLIGKLDLEASLFKSFQWLPFVLRKKCNFFCWDSSAHSLPLHPLSASCSAPACHASDTHLLYPSTRALCPSIFAWLVAPHSVFRTNAPGPTPSSQSSPVFPVFPVSFMALIVCXLVCC (SEQ ID NO:1056), MASSVPAGGHTRAGGIFLIGKLDLEASLFKSFQWLPFVLRKKCNFFCWDSSAHSLPLHPLSASCSAPACHA (SEQ ID NO:1057), FAWLVAPHSVFRTNAPGPTPSSQSSPVFPVFPVSFMALIVCXLVCC (SEQ ID NO:1058), MASSVPAGGHTRAGGIFLIGKLDLEASLFKSFQWLPFVLRKKCNFFCWDSSAHSLPLHPLSASCSAPACHASDTHLLYPSTRALCPSIFAWLVAPHSVFRTNAPGPTPSSQSSPVFPVFPVSFMALIVCXLVCC (SEQ ID NO:1059), LVNWILKLHCLNLFSGFPLYLEKNATSSAGTHPLTAFPSTLSLPHALPLPAMPPILTFCTPAPVPSAPRSLPGWLLLTQCSGQMLLALPHLASLARSSLSSLFHSWLLLFVXLCAVDF (SEQ ID NO:1060), NLFSGFPLYLEKNATSSAGTHPL (SEQ ID NO:1061), and/or PHLASLARSSLSSLFHSWLLL (SEQ ID NO:1062). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders, such as inflammation and infectious diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 401 as residues: Ser-11 to Pro-17.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment of infectous diseases and inflammation. Moreover, the expression of this gene product indicates a role in regulating the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immunodeficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, granulomatous disease, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, neutropenia, neutrophilia, psoriasis, hypersensitivities, such as T-cell mediated cytotoxicity; immune reactions to transplanted organs and tissues, such as host-versus-graft and graft-versus-host diseases, or autoimmunity disorders, such as autoimmune infertility, lense tissue injury, demyelination, systemic lupus erythematosis, drug induced hemolytic anemia, rheumatoid arthritis, Sjogren""s disease, scleroderma and tissues. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:163 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 739 of SEQ ID NO:163, b is an integer of 15 to 753, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:163, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 154
This gene is primarily expressed in ovary, uterus, adipose tissue, brain, and the liver.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive, neural, hepatic, and metabolic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the female reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., ovary, uterus, adipose tissue, brain, liver, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, bile, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 402 as residues: Asn-56 to Gly-67.
The tissue distribution of this gene product in ovary and uterus indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnostic or therapeutic uses in the treatment of the female reproductive system, obesity, and liver disorders, particularly cancer in the above tissues. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:164 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1879 of SEQ ID NO:164, b is an integer of 15 to 1893, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:164, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 155
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 3. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 3.
This gene is expressed in multiple tissues including brain, aortic endothelial cells, smooth muscle, pituitary, testis, melancytes, spleen, neutrophils, and placenta.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immunological or vascular disorders, including immunodeficiencies, cancers of the brain and the female reproductive system, as well as cardiovascular disorders, such as atherosclerosis and stroke. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, vascular, endothelial, neural, hematopoietic, reproductive, integumenatary, placental, endocrine, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neural tissue indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful in the treatment/detection of disorders in the nervous system, including schizophrenia, neurodegeneration, neoplasia, brain cancer as well as vascular and female reproductive disorders, including cancer within the above tissues. Moreover, the protein product of this gene may also be useful in the treatment and/or detection of other vascular disorders which include, but are not limited to, aneurysms, emboli, thromosis, atherosclerosis, microvascular disease, or stroke. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:165 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2139 of SEQ ID NO:165, b is an integer of 15 to 2153, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:165, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 156
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with the human gene encoding cytochrome b561 (See Genbank Accession No. P10897). Cytochrome b561 is a transmembrane electron transport protein that is specific to a subset of secretory vesicles containing catecholamines and amidated peptides. This protein is thought to supply reducing equivalents to the intravesicular enzymes dopamine-beta-hydroxylase and alpha-peptide amidase. Preferred polypeptides of the invention comprise the amino acid sequence: MAMEGYWRFLALLGSALLVGFLSVIFALVWVLHYREGLGWDGSALEFNWBPVLMVTGFVFIQGIAIIVYRLPWTWKCSKLLMKSIHAGLNAVAAILAIISWAVFENHNVNNIANMYSLHSWVGLIAVICYLLQLLSGFSVFLLPWAPLSLRAFLMPIHVYSGWIIFGTVIATALMGLTEKLIFSLRDPAYSTFPPEGVFVNTLGLLILVFGALIFWIVTRPQWKRPKEPNSTILHPNGGTEQGARGSMPAYSGNNMDKSDSELNSEVAARKRNLALDEAGQRSTM (SEQ ID NO:1063), AHASAHASGGAEYGAL (SEQ ID NO:1064), QYSQYVQSAQLGWTDSCHMLFVTASFRFFSLSASMGSAFSPSISHAHTCLFWNCHLWNSDCNSTYGIDRETDFFPERSCIQYIPARRCFRKYAWPSDPGVRGPHFLDSHQTAMETS (SEQ ID NO:1065), ASMGSAFSPSISHAHTCLFWNCHLWNSDCNSTYG (SEQ ID NO:1066), FVHVVARVGWHGTSCSLFSASIWMKNGRIWLLRTFPLRSGDYPKNEGPEHQDQKAKRIYENTFWRECTVCRISQGKNQFLCQSHKCCCNHCSKDDNSRINMYGHEKCSERKRSPWKQKD (SEQ ID NO:1067), and/or ASIWMKNGRIWLLRTFPLRSGDYPKNEGPEHQ (SEQ ID NO:1068), as well as antigenic fragments of at least 20 amino acids of this gene and/or biologically active fragments. Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 2. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 2.
This gene is expressed primarily in anergic T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders, and metabolic related diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, metabolic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 404 as residues: Pro-222 to Asn-231, Asn-238 to Gly-247, Ala-251 to Leu-264, Ala-280 to Thr-285.
The tissue distribution in anergic T-cells indicates that the protein product or mRNA of this gene is useful for the treatment or diagnosis of immune system and metabolic diseases or conditions including Tay-Sachs disease, phenylketonuria, galactosemia, various porphyrias, and Hurler""s syndrome. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:166 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1237 of SEQ ID NO:166, b is an integer of 15 to 1251, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:166, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 157
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with collagen which is important in mammalian development. This gene also shows sequence homology with bcl-2 and the HNK-1 sulfotransferase of Rattus norvegicus which is thought be involved in carbohydrate biosynthesis. (See Genbank Accession No. P90988 and AF022729, respectively.) When tested against Jurket cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the GAS (gamma activating sequence) promoter element. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates T-cells cells through the JAK-STAT signal transduction pathway. GAS is a promoter element found upstream of many genes which are involved in the Jak-STAT pathway. The Jak-STAT pathway is a large, signal transduction pathway involved in the differentiation and proliferation of cells. Therefore, activation of the Jak-STAT pathway, reflected by the binding of the GAS element, can be used to indicate proteins involved in the proliferation and differentiation of cells. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the amino acid sequence: PGRAGPSPGLSLQLPAEPGHPAGNLAPLTSRPQPLCRIPAVPG (SEQ ID NO:1069). Also preferred are polynucleotide sequences encoding this polypeptide fragment.
This gene is expressed primarily in HL-60 tissue culture cells, and to a lesser extent, in liver, breast, and uterus.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immunological diseases, hereditary disorders involving the MHC class of immune molecules, as well as developmental disorders and reproductive disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and reproductive system expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, hepatic, immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 405 as residues: Ser-39 to Gly-46, Leu-49 to Ala-62.
The tissue distribution in reproductive, and immune tissues, combined with the homology to collagen and the detected GAS biological activity indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of hereditary MHC disorders and particularly autoimmune disorders including rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis, as well as many reproductive disorders, including cancer of the uterus, and breast tissues. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:167 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 868 of SEQ ID NO:167, b is an integer of 15 to 882, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:167, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 158
This gene is expressed primarily in the amygdala region of the brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, a variety of brain disorders, particularly those effecting mood and personality, in addition to neurodegenerative conditions. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the brain and central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in the amygdala indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and/or diagnosis of a variety of brain disorders, particularly bi-polar disorder, uni-polar depression, and dementia. Moreover, The tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflammatory conditions which include, but are not limited to Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:168 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1194 of SEQ ID NO:168, b is an integer of 15 to 1208, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:168, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 159
This gene is expressed in a variety of tissues and cell types including brain, smooth muscle, kidney, salivary gland, and T-cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural, renal, vascular, metabolic, or immune disorders, particularly cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous, urinary, salivary, digestive, and immune systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, renal, vascular, metabolic, immune cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 407 as residues: Asp-43 to Asp-60.
The tissue distribution in brain, smooth muscle, and T-cells indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis of various neurological, and cardiovascular disorders, but not limited to cancer within the above tissues. Additionally the gene product may be used as a target in the immunotherapy of the cancer. Because the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:169 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1244 of SEQ ID NO:169, b is an integer of 15 to 1258, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:169, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 160
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with collagen, which is thought to be important in cellular interactions, extracellular matrix formation, and has been found to be an identifying determinant in autoimmune disorders. Moreover, this gene shows sequence homology with the yeast protein, Sls1p, an endoplasmic reticulum component involved in the protein translocation process in the Yeast Yarrowia lipolytica. (See Genbank Accession No. 1052828; see also J. Biol. Chem. 271, 11668-11675 (1996).) In Mus musculus, this same region shows sequence homology with the heavy chain of kinesin. (See Genbank Accession No. 2062607.) Recently, suppression of the heavy chain of kinesin was shown to inhibit insulin secretion from primary cultures of mouse beta-cells. (See Endocrinology 138 (5), 1979-1987 (1997).) Moreover, kinesin was found associated with drug resistance and cell immortalization. (See Genbank Accession No. 468355.) Thus, it is likely that this gene also acts as a genetic suppressor element. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: ARGRRRGRLELWELCLPLGCRRRRSLTMAPQSLPSSRMAPLG (SEQ ID NO:1070), NGQASTAKMSSCLRSPPTLAPLSLTSGIPVQSWCGASSQLLQQAVDRAQQLLEVALVLTILQLQAGQHLVLSLQAGQCPAELGVLTVAVPAGGQEDAQCLQHLLTGIMLGQRQEVGRDLAPALFPQAWQEVYLAMLLQLLWGHLLGQLSLLLGEHLLRDQVVEQCDHAHGEHLRALLLHQGPQDLQPPELQELPLGIGEVAQQGAQCKQDLLLCSERLLRGQDDQQLLQGSPFDGLHLDLGVAGKGSAQHKRSILLHEGLCAVQPIDHHLKTTKGKQVLRIVHLMDIIFKIKERSNLLFQTGAGTIELVDQPYHDLHVSLNDNIQLIKVFLQFLNGAEEPLYLSLPCLVFL (SEQ ID NO:1071), QHLVLSLQAGQCPAELGVLTVAVPAGGQEDAQC (SEQ ID NO:1072), QLSLLLGEHLLRDQVVEQCDHAHGEH (SEQ ID NO:1073), GSPFDGLHLDLGVAGKGSAQHKRSILLHEGLC (SEQ ID NO:1074), and/or HLMDIIFKIKERSNLLFQTGAGTIELVDQP (SEQ ID NO:1075). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 5. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 5.
This gene is expressed primarily in the greater omentum, and to a lesser extent in gall bladder, stromal bone marrow cells, lymph node, liver, testes, pituitary, and thymus.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders of the endocrine, gastrointestinal, and immunological systems, including autoimmune disorders and cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and gastrointestinal systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., gastrointestinal, metabolic, immune, hematopoietic, hepatic, reproductive, endocrine, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 408 as residues: Asn-27 to Leu-47, Gln-81 to Lys-88, Asp-93 to Lys-102, Asn-107 to Leu-116, Met-129 to Glu-141, Glu-150 to Asp-157, Lys-176 to Glu-185, Glu-333 to Tyr-349, Cys-393 to Leu-403, Gln-423 to Gly-429.
The tissue distribution within gastrointestinal, endocrine and immunological tissues, combined with the sequence homology to a conserved collagen motif, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis of various autoimmune disorders including, but not limited to, rheumatoid arthritis, lupus erthyematosus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis. Because the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:170 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1610 of SEQ ID NO:170, b is an integer of 15 to 1624, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:170, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 161
This gene has homology to the tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase 2. Such inhibitors are vital to the proper regulation of metalloproteins such as collagenases, which has implications for tissue regeneration and autoimmune disorders (See Genbank Accession No. P16368). When tested against Jurkat cell lines, supernatants removed from cells containing this gene activated the GAS (gamma activating sequence) promoter element. Thus, it is likely that this gene activates T-cells cells through the JAK-STAT signal transduction pathway. GAS is a promoter element found upstream of many genes which are involved in the Jak-STAT pathway. The Jak-STAT pathway is a large, signal transduction pathway involved in the differentiation and proliferation of cells. Therefore, activation of the Jak-STAT pathway, reflected by the binding of the GAS element, can be used to indicate proteins involved in the proliferation and differentiation of cells. In addition, this gene maps to chromosome 17, and therefore, may be used as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 17 (See Genbank Accession No. P16368).
This gene is expressed primarily in several types of cancers including osteoclastoma, chondrosarcoma, and rhabdomyosarcoma, and to a lesser extent, in non-malignant tissues including synovium, amygdala, testes, and placenta.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or integumentary disorders, particularly cancers of bone and cartilage, as well as various autoimmune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the musculoskeletal system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., skeletal, integumentary, synovium, muscle, fibroids, reproductive, neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 409 as residues: Thr-24 to Thr-34.
The tissue distribution in various cancers, combined with the sequence homology to a collagenase inhibitor and the detected GAS biological activity, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. The expression of this gene product would also suggest a role in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions afflicting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis, bone cancer, as well as, connective tissue disorders (e.g. arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation), such as in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias (ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:171 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1989 of SEQ ID NO:171, b is an integer of 15 to 2003, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:171, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 162
This gene is homologous to the mitochondrial ATP6 gene, and therefore is likely a homolog of this gene family (See Genbank Accession No. X76197).
This gene is expressed primarily in brain tissue.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural disorders, including, but not limited to, neurodegenerative conditions, Down""s syndrome, depression, Schizophrenia, and epilepsy. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in brain tissue indicates this gene is useful for diagnosis of various neurological disorders including, but not limited to, brain cancer. Additionally the gene product may be used as a target in the immunotherapy of cancer in the brain as well as for the diagnosis of metabolic disorders such as obesity, Tay-Sachs disease, phenylketonuria and Hurler""s Syndrome. Similarly, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflammatory conditions which include, but are not limited to Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, depression, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:172 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 772 of SEQ ID NO:172, b is an integer of 15 to 786, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:172, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 163
The translation product of this gene was found to have homology to the MRS3 and 4 protein of Saccharomyces cerevisiae (See Genbank Accession No. gi|3996), which is known to suppress a splice defect in mitochondrial by possibly serving to modulate the cation-solute concentration in mitochondria. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: DEPCPPPAASCAPPSWRMELRTGSVGSQAVARRMDGDSRDGGGGKDATGSEDYENLPTSASVSTHMTAGAMAGILEHSVMYPVDSVKTRMQSLSPDPKAQYTSIYGALKKIMRTEASGGPCEASTS (SEQ ID NO:1076), RMELRTGSVGSQAVARRMDGDSRDGGGGKDATGS (SEQ ID NO:1077), and/or PVDSVKTRMQSLSPDPKAQYTSIYGAL (SEQ ID NO:1078). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 8. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 8.
This gene is expressed primarily in placenta, neutrophils, and microvascular endothelial cells, and to a lesser extent, brain, prostate, spleen, thymus, and bone.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune, vascular, or reproductive disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, vascular, endothelial, reproductive, neural, skeletal, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 164
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 7. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 7.
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils, monocytes, bone marrow, and fetal liver.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune system or hematopoietic disorders including, but not limited to, autoimmune disorders such as lupus, leukemia and immunodeficiency disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, hepatic, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, amniotic fluid, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in various immune system tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis of various immunological disorders such as Hodgkin""s lymphoma, arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematdpoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:174 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1355 of SEQ ID NO:174, b is an integer of 15 to 1369, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:174, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 165
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with dystrophin which is thought to be defective in both Duchene and Becker Muscular Dystrophy. Preferred polypeptide fragments comprise the following amino acid sequence: MKLLGECSSSIDSVKRLEHKLKEEEESLPGFVNLHSTETQTAGVIDRWELLQAQALSKELRMKQNLQKWQQFNSDLNSIWAWLGDTEEELEQLQRLELSTDIQTIELQIKKLKELQKAVDHRKAIILSINLCSPEFFQADSKESRDLQDRLXQMNGRWDRVCSLLEEWRGLLQDALMQCQGFHEMSHGLLLMLENIDRRKNEIVPIDSNLDAEILQDHHKQLMQIKHELLESQLRVASLQDMSCQLLVNAEGTDCLEAKEKVHVIGNRLKLLLKEVSRHIKELEKLLDVSSSQQDLSSWSSADELDTSGSVSPXSGRSTPNRQKTPRGKCSLSQPGPSVSSPHSRSTKGGSDSSLSEPXPGRSGRGFLFRVLRAALPLQLLLLLLIGLACLVPMSEEDYSCALSNNFARSFHPMLRYTNGPPPL (SEQ ID NO:1079), MKLLGECSSSIDSVKRLEHKLKEEEESLPGFVNLHSTETQTAGVIDRWELLQAQALSKELRMKQNLQKWQQFNSDLNSIWAWLGDTEEELEQLQRLELSTDIQTEELQIK (SEQ ID NO:1080), KLKELQKAVDHRKAIILSINLCSPEFTQADSKESRDLQDRLXQMNGRWDRVCSLLEEWRGLLQDALMQCQGFHEMSHGLLLMLENIDRRKNEIVPIDSNLDAEILQDHHKQLMQIKHELLESQLRVASLQDMSCQL (SEQ ID NO:1081), QDMSCQLLVNAEGTDCLEAKEKVHVIGNRLKLLLKEVSRHIKELEKLLDVSSSQQDLSSWSSADELDTSGSVSPXSGRSTPNRQKTPRGKCSLSQPGPSVSSPHS (SEQ ID NO:1082), DSSLSEPXPGRSGRGFLFRVLRAALPLQLLLLLLIGLACLVPMSEEDYSCALSNNFARSFHPMLRYTNGPPPL (SEQ ID NO:1083), QRFLPPGSCXLIRGPQCPRVTDPTTGQSLDDSRFQIQQTENIIRSKTPTGPELDTSYKGY (SEQ ID NO:1084), SISASRLESIGTISFFLLSMFSSIRSKPWLISWKPWHCIRASCSRPRHSSSREHTRSQRPFICXKRSCRSRLSLLSAWVNSGLQRLMERMMALRWSTAFWSSLSFLIWSSMVWMSVLSSRRWSCSNSSSVSPSQAQMLFKSELNCCHFWRFCFILNSLLNAWAWRSSHRSITPAVWVSVLCRLTKPGRLSSSSFSLCSSLFTESILLLHSPSSFM (SEQ ID NO:1085), TAFWSSLSFLIWSSMVWMSVLSSRRWSCSNSSSVS (SEQ ID NO:1086), LLNAWAWRSSHRSITPAVWVSVLCRL (SEQ ID NO:1087), LARHVLQRGYSELGFQQLMLYLHKLFVMVLKYLCIKVRINRDNFIFPSVNVLQHKKQTMAHFETLALHQGLQQAPPLLQQRAHSVPAPMXQAILQVPALLAVSLGELRAAEIDGEDDGFAVVHSFLELLELFDLELDGLDVSAEFQTLELFQLLLRVPQPGPDAVQV (SEQ ID NO:1088), YSELGFQQLMLYLHKLFVMVLKYLCIKV (SEQ ID NO:1089), AMVCFLCWRTLTEGK (SEQ ID NO:1091), and/or VHSFLELLELFDLELDGLDVSAEFQTLEL (SEQ ID NO:1090). Also preferred are polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments. Furthermore, this gene maps to chromosome 6, and therefore, may be used as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 6 (See Genbank Accession No. N62896).
This gene is expressed in numerous tissues including the heart, kidney, and brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, musculoskeletal disorders including Muscular Dystrophy and cardiovascular diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the muscle tissues, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., muscle, heart, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in heart, combined with the homology to the human dystrophin gene indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of Muscular Dystrophy and other muscle disorders, particularly musculodegenerative conditions. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:175 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2365 of SEQ ID NO:175, b is an integer of 15 to 2379, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:175, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 166
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: GAGVGTAMPRVPQSAGGAVTWWGVGLSQPSSVQGGARPGTVPGTPGPLPGLSPAPPPQHPPPLPKLFLLCLSXSLPQDFSLLLCLSLDPCPSSTSDL (SEQ ID NO:1092), GTVPGTPGPLPGLSPAPPPQHPPPLPKLFL (SEQ ID NO:1093), APSRCRRSVVQVPYSAFSSCSWTPTALRRGVLLYAGLSTSSASKAQGWHCLGLEYPSGAIMEVRGRGGDRYAQGPSKCWRGCXLVGSGSVTAILCPGWGKAWDSARHPRTPSRLVSCSTASTPPTPAQAVSPLPLXFPAPGLLSSPLPLLGPLPFLYL (SEQ ID NO:1094), TALRRGVLLYAGLSTSSASKAQGWHCLGLEYPSGAIM (SEQ ID NO:1095), AILCPGWGKAWDSARHPRTPSRLVSCSTASTPP (SEQ ID NO:1096), PPVFMASHRPXGMEPGEWRFVLVHIAFXCAWDLVCEHVSVCSQVRGRGRAGVQGEAEEKREVLGQGXREAEEKQLGQGWGVLRRWSRRQAWKGSWGAWHCPRPCPTLDRGWL (SEQ ID NO:1097), and/or HVSVCSQVRGRGRAGVQGEAEEKREVLGQ (SEQ ID NO:1098). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in human cerebellum.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases of the central nervous system, including Alzheimer""s Disease, Parkinson""s Disease, ALS, and mental illnesses. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 414 as residues: Pro-20 to Gly-26, Leu-37 to Pro-42, His-57 to Gly-63.
The tissue distribution in human cerebellum indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the treatment/diagnosis of diseases of the central nervous system and may protect or enhance survival of neuronal cells by slowing progression of neurodegenerative diseases. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflammatory conditions which include, but are not limited to Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, depression, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Moreover, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, sexually-linked disorders, or disorders of the cardiovascular system. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:176 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1334 of SEQ ID NO:176, b is an integer of 15 to 1348, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:176, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 167
Preferred polypeptides encoded by this gene comprise the following amino acid sequence: MKLLICGNYLAPSHSESSRRCCLLCFYPLCLEINFGMKVFLSMPFLVLFQSLIQED (SEQ ID NO:1099). Polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides are also provided. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 15. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 15.
This gene is expressed primarily in human testes tumor, and to a lesser extent, in normal human testes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, diseases of the testes, particularly cancer, and other reproductive disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the male reproductive tissues, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, testicular, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, seminal fluid, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in human testicular tissue indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the treatment/diagnosis of reproductive diseases including cancers. Moreove, the protein may possibly have utility as a contraceptive or may be used to ameliorate disorders related to aberrant male secondary characteristics (e.g. hair, etc.). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may, show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:177 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1488 of SEQ ID NO:177, b is an integer of 15 to 1502, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:177, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 168
The translation product of this gene was found to have homology to the gar2 gene product of Schizosaccharomyces pombe, which is thought to be involved in protein metabolism (See Genbank Accession No. gi|663262). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: FSSPQGLKFRSKSSLANYLHKNGETSLKPEDFDFTVLSKRGIKSRYKDCS (SEQ ID NO:1100), ELLCYICWKNTGLFSFFLSVFRGMVSSVKSFLVGEQLLSISEPRFKMSVCKCSFLSTTSTFVPISSDSKKVSSYFSLCSESLAEQNLFMMPEVFCSEQKFDPELNDLSFHFFRLFSSLVTLRVSPHAPASEMQTVLS (SEQ ID NO:1101), and/or TFVPISSDSKKVSSYFSLCSESLAEQNLFMMPEVFC (SEQ ID NO:1102). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 3. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 3.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal liver.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hepatic disorders, in addition to conditions affecting hematopoietic development and metabolic diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hepatic system, and fetal hematopoietic system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hepatic, metabolic, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, bile, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 416 as residues: His-7 to Trp-17, Leu-19 to Lys-27, Pro-33 to Gly-44, Lys-68 to Gly-74, Lys-85 to Cys-95.
The tissue distribution in liver, combined with the homology to the gar2 protein, indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the treatment/diagnosis of diseases of the developing liver and hematopoietic system, and act as a growth differentation factor for hematopoietic stem cells. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of liver disorders and cancers (e.g. hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells). In addition, the expression in fetus would suggest a useful role for the protein product in developmental abnormalities, fetal deficiencies, pre-natal disorders, and various would-healing models and/or tissue trauma. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:178 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1623 of SEQ ID NO:178, b is an integer of 15 to 1637, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:178, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 169
The polypeptide encoded by this gene is believed to be a membrane bound receptor. Additionally, the extracellular domain of this polypeptide is expected to consist of the following amino acid sequence: RILLVKYSANEENKYDYLPTITVNVCSELVKLVFCVLVSFCVIKKDHQSRNLKYASWKEFSDFMKWSIPAFLYFLDNLIVFYVLSYLQPAMAVIFSNFSIITTALLFRIVLKXRLNWIQWASLLTLFLSIVALTAGTKTLQHNLAGRGFHHDAFFSPSNSCLLFRNECPRKDNCTAKEWTFPEAKWNTTARVFSHIRLGMGHVLIIVQCFISSMANIYNEKILKEGNQLTEXIFIQNSKLYFFGILFNGLTLGLQRSNRDQIKNCGFFYGHS (SEQ ID NO:1103), TVNVCSELVKLVFCVLVSFCVIKKDHQSRN (SEQ ID NO:1104), LIVFYVLSYLQPAMAVIFSNFSIITTALLFR (SEQ ID NO:1105), FFSPSNSCLLFRNECPRKDNCTAKEWT (SEQ ID NO:1106), and/or YFFGILFNGLTLGLQRSNRDQIKNCGFF (SEQ ID NO:1107). Thus, preferred polypeptides encoded by this gene comprise the extracellular domain, as shown above. It will be recognized, however, that deletions of either end of the extracellular domain up to the first cysteine from the N-terminus and the first cysteine of the C-terminus, is expected to retain the biological functions of the full-length extracellular domain, because the cysteines are thought to be responsible for providing secondary structure to the molecule. Thus, deletions of one or more amino acids from either end (or both ends) of the extracellular domain are contemplated. Of course, further deletions including the cysteines are also contemplated as useful, as such polypeptides is expected to have immunological properties such as the ability to evoke an immune response. Polynucleotides encoding all of the foregoing polypeptides are provided.
This gene is expressed primarily in human osteoclastoma, and to a lesser extent, in hippocampus and chondrosarcoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, skeletal or connective tissue disorders, particularly cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the skeletal system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., skeletal, neural, immune, connective, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 417 as residues: Met-1 to Cys-6, Ala-41 to Tyr-49, Lys-76 to Lys-84.
The tissue distribution in osteoclastoma and chondrosarcoma indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for the diagnosis of cancers of the bone and connective tissues, and may act as growth factors for cells involved in bone or connective tissue growth. Moreover, this gene product may show utility in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis, bone cancer, as well as, disorders afflicting connective tissues (e.g. arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation), such as in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis, as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias (ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:179 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2897 of SEQ ID NO:179, b is an integer of 15 to 2911, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:179, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 170
Preferred polypeptides encoded by this gene comprising the following amino acid sequence: NSVPNLQTLAVLTEAIGPEPAIPRXPREPPVATSTPATPSAGPQPLPTGTVLVPGGPAPPCLGEAWALLLPPCRPSLTSCFWSPRPSPWKETGV (SEQ ID NO:1108), VTAGRVGGGGPMPPQGKVGQDPQGPARSRLGGAGARQRVWQVWTWQQAAPGGXGGWRALGQWPQ (SEQ ID NO:1109), STPATPSAGPQPLPTGTVLVPGGPAP (SEQ ID NO:1110), and/or QDPQGPARSRLGGAGARQR (SEQ ID NO:1111). Polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides are also provided herein.
This gene is expressed primarily in hematopoietic progenitor cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic or immune disorders, particularly cancer and autoimmune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the blood/circulatory system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hematopoietic, immune, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 418 as residues: Gln-4 to His-10, Pro-25 to His-32.
The tissue distribution in hematopoietic progenitor cells indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for diagnosis of diseases involving growth differentation of hematopoietic cells. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:180 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 505 of SEQ ID NO:180, b is an integer of 15 to 519, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:180, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 171
Preferred polypeptides encoded by this gene comprise the following amino acid sequences: ALQLAFYPDAVEEWLEENVHPSLQRLQXLLQDLSEVSAPP (SEQ ID NO:1112), CHPPALAGTLLRTPEGRAHARGLLLEAGGA (SEQ ID NO:1113), GSSSTRSWFSTSSPQRSASWHSGAPSCRSWRLPCSWLSTRMPWRSGWRKTCTPACSGCK (SEQ ID NO: 1114), ASTLQPSLSPSSPPLXPPVETAVXSRALRREGAGSFPGSNILALVTQVSLHLRSSVDALLEGNRYVTGWFSPYHRQRKLIHPV (SEQ ID NO:1115), PLGPEKAGLAXPLVXHAARPCPSTSLQSQCSPSLXXEPXXPPRSXVISGGFDEDVKAKVENLLGISSLEKTDPVRQAPCSPPCPLLPLPFXRPWRQLFSAGLSAGRGPAPSLAATSLPLSHKSASICAALWMRCWRATGMSLAGSAPTTASGSSSTRSWFSTSSPQRSASWHSGAPSCRSWRLPCSWLSTRMPWRSGWRKTCTPACSGCKLCCRTSARCLPPRCHPPALAGTLLRTPEGRAHARGLLLEAGGALXXXXAWASCPLAQQCLAHfTQFLRALGSPWGRD (SEQ ID NO:1116), FQEDLMKMLKRKWRTFSGFPAWKKRTLLGKHPAALPVPFFPSPSPARGDSCXQQGSPQGGGRLLPWQQHPCPCHTSQPPSAQLCGCAAGGQQVCHWLVQPLPPPAEAHPPGHGSAHPARSAQPPGTVEHPRAGAGGCPAAGFLPGCRGGVAGGKRAPQPAAAAXSAAGPQRGVCPPAATHQPWQGRCSGPLRGELMPGGSCWRLGGLCXXXWPGQYGPRGRRALWPSSVLPTLSS (SEQ ID NO:1117), ALPSGVLSNVPARAGGWQRGGRHLAEVLQQSLQPLQAGVHVFLQPLLHGIRVESQLQGSLQLLHEGAPLCQEAERCGLDVLNHDRVDELPLAVVGAEPASDIPVALQQRIHRAAQMEADLCDKGKDVAAREGAGPLPAESPAENSCLHGRXKGRGRRGQGGLQGACLTGSVFSRLEIPRRFSTFALTSSSNPPEITXXRGGXXGSXXREGLHWDCRLVLGHGRAAWXTNGQANPAFSGPKG (SEQ ID NO:1118), RQLFSAGLSAGRGPAPSLAATSLPLSHKS (SEQ ID NO:1119), ELPLAVVGAEPASDIPVALQQRIHRAAQ (SEQ ID NO:1120), and/or QPPGTVEHPRAGAGGCPAAGFLPGCRG (SEQ ID NO:1121). Polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides are also provided. The protein product of this gene shares sequence homology with metallothionines. Thus, polypeptides encoded by this gene are expected to have metallothionine activity. Furthermore, such activities are known in the art and described elsewhere herein.
This gene is expressed primarily in kidney cortex.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, renal disorders, particularly diseases of the kidney including cancer and renal dysfunction. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the renal system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., renal, urogenital, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 419 as residues: Ser-47 to Gln-52.
The tissue distribution in kidney cortex indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment/diagnosis of diseases of the kidney, including kidney failure. Moreover, this gene or gene product could be used in the treatment and/or detection of kidney diseases including nephritus, renal tubular acidosis, proteinuria, pyuria, edema, pyelonephritis, hydronephritis, nephrotic syndrome, crush syndrome, glomerulonephritis, hematuria, renal colic and kidney stones, in addition to Wilms Tumor Disease, and congenital kidney abnormalities such as horseshoe kidney, polycystic kidney, and Falconi""s syndrome. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:181 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 954 of SEQ ID NO:181, b is an integer of 15 to 968, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:181, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 172
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: SVFERTNEFRDVLWSSI (SEQ ID NO:1122), GVVQVTFMSSVSRVTWGCQPSICPGAPPAAALAGGLRLLFERELFGLPVSSPLICSFLEHHPRTSPPPSDCELLEGRSCVLLFIFLSPEPCTDPGMW (SEQ ID NO:1123), SKQIHSFVHSFIHLFNTHLLSTYHIPGSVQGSGDRKMNRRTQLLPSRSSQSDGGGDVLGWCSKKEQIRGEETGRPNSSLSKRSLRPPARAAAGGAPGQMLG (SEQ ID NO:1124), VTWGCQPSICPGAPPAAALAGGLRLLFE (SEQ ID NO:1125), and/or EQIRGEETGRPNSSLSKRSLRPP (SEQ ID NO:1126). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in 12 week old early stage human.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental abnormalities. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the developing embryo, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 420 as residues: Gln-31 to Thr-43, Gly-51 to Ser-58, Pro-65 to Pro-72.
The tissue distribution in embryonic tissue indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for treatment/diagnosis of developmental conditions. The gene may be involved in vital organ development in the early stage, especially hematopoiesis, the cardiovascular system, and neural development. Moreover, expression within embryonic tissue indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:182 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1114 of SEQ ID NO:182, b is an integer of 15 to 1128, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:182, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 173
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with TGN38, an integral membrane protein previously shown to be predominantly localized to the trans-Golgi network (TGN) of cells. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 5. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 5.
This gene is expressed primarily in developing embryo, and to a lesser extent, in cancer tissues including lymphoma, endometrial, prostate and colon.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental abnormalities and cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the developing fetus, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developmental, reproductive, immune, gastrointestinal, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 421 as residues: His-65 to Ser-72, Pro-82 to Gly-91, Pro-98 to Glu-118, Ser-126 to Gly-166, Pro-180 to Asp-188, Tyr-209 to Lys-214, Gln-220 to Leu-228.
The tissue distribution in the embryo, combined with the homology to an integral membrane protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis of cancers and developmental abnormalities where aberrant expression relates to an abnormality. Expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:183 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2262 of SEQ ID NO:183, b is an integer of 15 to 2276, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:183, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 174
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a dnaJ heat shock protein from E. coli which is allelic to sec63, a gene that affects transit of nascent secretory proteins across the endoplasmic reticulum in yeast. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: QWEHLLLLPHLLRGAHRDPGDILPLAPRSECRANSIKEYQKSIWKVYVVRLRLLKPQPNIIPTVKKIVLLAGWALFLFLAYKVSKTDREYQEYNPYEVLNLDPGATVAEIKKQYRLLSLKYHPDKGGDEV (SEQ ID NO:1127), EERGGGGGAMAGQQFQYDDSGNTFFYFLTSFVGLFVIPATYYLWPRDQNAEQIRLKNIRKVYGRC(SEQ ID NO:1128), RLYTGCVIFDLVSNRALSFRCMLCCNSCHSASSSLFCFSSCSLSESLSLPSSFSLWESLLVSSSSESLPLSETSSSSSFTAASFPTTPFACFCFCCFDCGNSTGVGFFFKGFFFFDLAVFLGPLLFCCHPPFVLFLLVSPCPSSAGCSSAAQMDCSFSNTSAIVCLVNLTNTVTKDPTVMLLLSSSSNTCDFISMVTYGKLPRTAITSSYFSSSRKCSRV (SEQ ID NO:1129), YQKSIWKVYVVRLRLLKPQPNIIPTVKKIVLLAGW (SEQ ID NO:1130), and/or CHPPFVLFLLVSPCPSSAGCSSAAQMDCSFSNTSA (SEQ ID NO:1131). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in Hodgkin""s lymphoma, and to a lesser extent, in testes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders, particularly cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, reproductive, testicular, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 422 as residues: Val-37 to Pro-49, His-76 to Asp-82, Thr-97 to Trp-105, Arg-158 to Asp-165, Glu-199 to Asp-214, Asn-229 to Pro-236, Thr-261 to Gln-266, Arg-292 to Glu-298, Glu-335 to Lys-351, Glu-372 to Glu-377, Leu-398 to Asn-405, Glu-437 to Pro-480, Gln-487 to Gln-495, Lys-507 to Ala-555, Ser-563 to Arg-569, Pro-588 to Glu-593, Lys-618 to Val-623, Pro-630 to Asn-635, Ser-644 to Gly-649, Lys-664 to Trp-673, Gly-679 to Phe-689, Asp-691 to Asp-704.
The tissue distribution in Hodgkin""s lymphoma, combined with the homology to dnaJ and sec63 indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful as a diagnostic for cancer, that the protein may be useful in regulating gene expression levels, and that it is essential for normal protein metabolism. Therefore, protein products of this gene may show utility as an anticancer agent, or even serve to protect from viral or bacterial infections, based upon its homologous function as a protein chaperone. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:184 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 3360 of SEQ ID NO:184, b is an integer of 15 to 3374, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:184, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 175
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 5. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 5. Contact of cells with supernatant expressing the product of this gene has been shown to increase the permeability of the plasma membrane of chondrocytes to calcium. Thus it is likely that the product of this gene is involved in a signal transduction pathway that is initiated when the product binds a receptor on the surface of the plasma membrane of both chondrocytes , in addition to other cell-lines or tissue cell types. Thus, polynucleotides and polypeptides have uses which include, but are not limited to, activating chondrocytes.
This gene is expressed primarily in endothelial cells, and to a lesser extent, in bone marrow stromal cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune, hematopoietic, endothelial, or vascular disorders, such as diseases involving angiogenic abnormalities including diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, and other diseases including arterioscerosis and cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the vascular system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, endothelial, vascular, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in endothelial cells indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for treating diseases where an increase or decrease in angiogenesis is indicated and as a factor in the wound healing process. In addition, the protein product of this gene may show utility in the treatment, detection, and/or prevention of a variety of vascular disorders, which include, but are not limited to microvascular disease, embolism, thrombosis, atherosclerosis, aneurysm, or stroke. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:185 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1323 of SEQ ID NO:185, b is an integer of 15 to 1337, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:185, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 176
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with both the RIC and MAT8 proteins (mouse), which are thought to be important in regulating chloride conductance in cells by modulating the response mediated by cAMP and protein kinase C to extracellular signals. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: GTSLDAAATAASLSPRGCRLRTPSSD (SEQ ID NO:1132), QIQRHTRAPKQLIPLMTPRRSLRDHPQAQTSRQTPRPSSHLVFMRMTPSSMMNTPSGNGGCWSQLCCSSQASSSSPVASAGSCPGYAGIIAGESIRNRS (SEQ ID NO:1133), PRRSLRDHPQAQTSRQTPRPSSHLVFM (SEQ ID NO:1134), THPPETGAVGRSCAVHHRHHHPHQWQVQAAVPVMPESLQVSPSETGADNXLGTRRPSPLPAHRAQPPASPRRAWPEREDTDDEAGARAAGPSLLPPPTLPAPEGYLAPWGLSLKLSPLLRQKVKHCGLC (SEQ ID NO:1135), PESLQVSPSETGADNXLGTRRPSPLPAHRAQPPASP (SEQ ID NO:1136), GTAPKAPGSLQGRAGLGEVGDSDRQPWLQLHHLCLPSLARLFEGMQEAGHGELAGGLVFGCPAGCQLLFLMDSPAMIPA (SEQ ID NO:1137), GEVGDSDRQPWLQLHHLCLPSLARLFEGMQEAGH (SEQ ID NO:1138), GSGGLSGRLCLGMVSQRASWCHQWDELLWCSCVSLDLSLEAHPFLPVAGSGSGVVVFHQQARLGLERWAGVLCRLHLGLVSGPECP (SEQ ID NO:1139), and/or QWDELLWCSCVSLDLSLEAHPFLPVAGSGSGVVVFHQQARL (SEQ ID NO:1140). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 19. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 19.
This gene is expressed primarily in amniotic cells and hematopoeitic cells including macrophages, neutrophils, T cells, TNF induced aortic endothelium, and to a lesser extent in testes, TNF induced epithelial cells, and smooth muscle.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune or hematopoietic disorders, particularly inflammatory responses mediated by T cells, macrophages, and/or neutrophils, particularly those involving TNF, and also cancer. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 424 as residues: Thr-19 to Ala-33, Leu-54 to Asp-82, Pro-89 to Ala-97, Pro-100 to Lys-125, Ser-127 to Phe-135, Gly-164 to Leu-169, Cys-173 to Arg-178.
The tissue distribution in hematopoietic cells, combined with the homology to the RIC and mat-8 genes, indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for modifying inflammatory responses to cytokines such as TNF, and thus modifying the duration and/or severity of inflammation. Polynucleotides and polypeptides derived from this gene are thought to be useful in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. The protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia, since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:186 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 927 of SEQ ID NO:186, b is an integer of 15 to 941, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:186, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 177
This gene is expressed primarily in endothelial cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, vascular disorders, including vascular restenosis. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the vascular system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., vascular, endothelial, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in endothelial tissue indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for treating diseases associated with vascular responses to injury such as vascular restenosis following angioplasty. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment, detection, and/or prevention of a variety of other vascular disorders, which include, but are not limited to microvascular disease, embolism, thrombosis, atherosclerosis, aneurysm, or stroke. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:187 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucle6tides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 664 of SEQ ID NO:187, b is an integer of 15 to 678, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:187, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 178
This gene appears to be chimeric. There are two ORFs of interest. The first ORF-1 encodes a polypeptide preferrably comprising one of the following polypeptide sequences: MRPDWKAGAGPGGPPQKPAPSSQRKPPARPSAAAAAIAVAAAEEERRLRQRNRLRLEEDKPAVERCLEELVFGDVENDEDALLRRLRGPRVQEHEDSGDSEVENEAKGNFPPQKKPVWVDEEDEDEEMVDMNREKDMMKNASESKLSKDNLKKRLKEEFQHAMGGVPAWAETTKRKTSSDDESEEDEDDLLQRTGNFISTSTSLPRGILKMKNCQHANAERPTVARISICAVPSRCTDCDGCWD (SEQ ID NO:1141); and/or CLEELVFGDVENDEDALLRRLRGPRVQEHEDSGDSEVENEAKGNFPPQKKPVWVDEEDEDEEMVDMMNNRFRKDMMKNASESKLSKDNLKKRLKEEFQHAMGGVPAWAETTKRKTSSDDESEEDEDDLLQRTGNFISTSTSLPRGILKMKNCQHANAERPTVARISICAVPSRCTDCDGC (SEQ ID NO:1142). ORF-2 encodes a polypeptide preferrably comprising one of the following polypeptide sequences: LKEKIVRSFEVSPDGSFLLINGIAGYLHLLAMKTKELIGSMKINGRVAASTFSSDSKKVYASSGDGEVYVWDVNSRKCLNRFVDEGSLYGLSIATSRNGQYVACGSNCGVVNIYNQDSCLQETNPKPIKAIMNLVTGVTSLTFNPTTEILAIASEKMKEAVRLVHLPSCTVFSNFPVIKNKNISHVHTMDFSPRSGYFALGNEKGKALMYRLHHYSDF (SEQ ID NO:1143); and/or KINGRVAASTFSSDSKKVYASSGDGEVYVWDVNSRKCLNRFVDEGSLYGLSIATSRNGQYVACGSNCGVVNIYNQDSCLQETNPKPIKAIMNLVTGVTSLTFNPTTEILAIASEKMKEAVRLVHLPSCTVFSNFPVIKNKNISHVHTMDFSPRSGYFALGNEKGKAL (SEQ ID NO:1144). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: WLLGLDNAVSLFQVDGKTNPKIQSIYLERFPIFKACFSANGEEVLATSTHSKVLYVYD (SEQ ID NO:1145), LVFGDVENDEDALLRRLRGPRVQ (SEQ ID NO:1146), KNASESKLSKDNLKKRLKEEFQHAMGGVP (SEQ ID NO:1147), and/or SLPRGILKMKNCQHANAERPTVA (SEQ ID NO:1148). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. Moreover, the translation product of this gene shares homology with the transcriptional repressor TUP1 of Candida albicans (See Genbank Accession No. gi|2245634 (AF005741)), which is thought to modulate the expression levels of cellular filament and may implicate this protein as serving a useful role in the amelioration of proliferating cells and tissues.
This gene is expressed primarily in epidydimus and endometrial tumors, and to a lesser extent, in T cell lymphoma and cell lines derived from colon cancer.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive or developmental conditions, which include tumors of the reproductive organs, including testis and endometrial cells. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, seminal fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 426 as residues: Ser-67 to Lys-72, Val-87 to Leu-93, Tyr-128 to Pro-141, Asp-204 to Gly-210.
The tissue distribution in reproductive tissue cancers, combined with the homology to a transcriptional repressor protein, indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for treating tumors of the endometrium or epithelial tumors of the reproductive system. Moreover, the protein may also be useful as a contraceptive. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:188 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1834 of SEQ ID NO:188, b is an integer of 15 to 1848, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:188, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 179
Preferred polypeptides encoded by this gene comprise the following amino acid sequence: MRILQLILLALATGLVGGETRIIKGFECKLHSQPWQAALFEKTRLLCGATLIAPRWLLTAAHCLKPRYIVHLGQHNLQKEEGCEQTRTATESFPHPGFNNSLPNKDHRNDIMLVKMASPVSITWAVRPLTLSSRCVTAGTSCSFPAGAARPDPSYACLTPCDAPTSPSLSTRSVRTPTPATSQTPWCVPACRKGARTPARVTPGALWSVTSLFKALSPGARIRVRSPESLVSTRKSANMWTGSRRR (SEQ ID NO:1149); ETRIIKGFECKLHSQPWQAALFEKTRLLCGATLIAPRWLLTAAHCLKPRYIVHLGQHNLQKEEGCEQTRTATESFPHPGFNNSLPNKDHRNDIMLVKMASPVSITWAVRPLTLSSRCVTAGTSCSFPAGAARPDPSYACLTPCDAPTSPSLSTRSVRTPTPATSQTPWCVPACRKGARTPARVTPGALWSVTSLFKALSPGARIRVRSPESLVSTRKSANMWTGSRRR (SEQ ID NO:1 150); and/or CKLHSQPWQAALFEKTRLLCGATLIAPRWLLTAAHCLKPRYIVHLGQHNLQKEEGCEQTRTATESFPHPGFNNS (SEQ ID NO:1151). The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with neuropsin, a novel serine protease, which is thought to be important in modulating extracellular signalling pathways in the brain. Owing to the structural similarity to other serine proteases, the protein products of this gene are expected to have serine protease activity which may be assayed by methods known in the art and described elsewhere herein. Moreover, this protein has been shown to also have homology to PSA (prostate specific antigen). PSA is a serum marker for prostate cancer and it is a member of the kallikrein family. The members of the kallikrein family are secreted serine proteases and some of them are good tissue specific markers. This new member of the kallikrein family has been detected twice in endometrial tumor cDNA library and therefore is a good candidate as a serum marker for endometrial tumor.
This gene is expressed primarily in endometrial tumor, and to a lesser extent, in colon cancer, benign hypertrophic prostate, and thymus.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive, immune, or endocrine disorders, particularly cancers of the endometrium or colon and benign hypertrophy of the prostate. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the urogenital or reproductive systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., reproductive, immune, endocrine, gastrointestinal, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, seminal fluid, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 427 as residues: Glu-27 to Trp-35, Leu-77 to Ala-89, Pro-96 to Asn-109, Ser-149 to Arg-156, Gln-172 to Ile-182, Glu-193 to Gly-204, Glu-245 to Asn-250.
The tissue distribution in proliferative reproductive tissues, combined with the homology to serine proteases indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosing, treating, and/or preventing hyperproliferative disorders such as cancer of the endometrium or colon and hyperplasia of the prostate. Similarly, expression within cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, developmental tissues rely on decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:189 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1278 of SEQ ID NO:189, b is an integer of 15 to 1292, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:189, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 180
Preferred polypeptides encoded by this gene comprise the following amino acid sequence: VLQGRYFSPILEMRRLRPEGXNLPGGSRAQKEPRQDLTLVLWPHCPBFAMTRSYVPTKQCMVQGSFYCWIFKGPVQNWC (SEQ ID NO:1152), and/or CPRRRTCVRVEKSRPFQCQLHSIS (SEQ ID NO:1153). Polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides are also provided.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal brain.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neural disorders, particularly neurodegenerative conditions, in addition to identifying and expanding stem cells in the CNS. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 428 as residues: Met-1 to Lys-9, Glu-26 to Lys-37, Lys-39 to Lys-48.
The tissue distribution in fetal brain indicates that the protein products of this gene are useful for detecting and expanding stem cell populations in the (or of the) central nervous system. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflammatory conditions which include, but are not limited to Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, depression, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:190 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 892 of SEQ ID NO:190, b is an integer of 15 to 906, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:190, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 181
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: PKEPGVPE (SEQ ID NO:1154), LQLKPRDPFSTLGPNAVLSPQRLVLETLSKLSIQDNNVDLILATPPFSRLEKLYSTMVRFLSDRKNPVCRRWLWYCWPTWLRGTAWQLVPLQCRRAVSATSWAS (SEQ ID NO:1155), RDPFSTLGPNAVLSPQRLVLETLSKLS (SEQ ID NO:1156), EVISGLFIQSRRRERGQGVVGSHMILWGKSLFFFSPQRLTKNIFKNYSLLLTQRFLFPCETLLLQYVYSIRCTVQYMKGSTLYCTGLSSEQGLFTTANFLAPARL (SEQ ID NO:1157), and/or IRCTVQYMKGSTLYCTGLSSEQG (SEQ ID NO:1158). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in early stage human brain, fetal liver/spleen, and stromal cells.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, developmental abnormalities, neural, immune, or hematopoietic disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the central nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., developmental, neural, immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 429 as residues: Gln-42 to Gln-47, Gln-54 to Pro-60.
The tissue distribution in embryonic brain and fetal liver indicates that the protein products of this gene play a role in the development of the central nervous and hematopoietic systems. Therefore this gene and its products are useful for diagnosing or treating developmental abnormalities of the central nervous system. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:191 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1927 of SEQ ID NO:191, b is an integer of 15 to 1941, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:191, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 182
Preferred polypeptides encoded by this gene comprise the following amino acid sequence: MPIIDQVNPELHDFMQSAEVGTIFALSWLYIWFGHVLSDFRHVVRLYDFFLACHPLMPIYFAAVIVLYREQEVLDCDCDMASVHHLLSQEPQDLPYETLISRXETLFSFPHPNLLGRPLPNSKLRGRQPLLSKTLSWHQPSRGLIWCCGSGXRGLLRPEDRTKDVLTKPRTNRFVKLAVMGLTVALGAAALAWKSALEWAPKFQLQLFP (SEQ ID NO:1159; xe2x80x9cORF-1xe2x80x9d); or CPEFFIPATLPCPFVFAFTSEASSRAYLTQRGPGGLAQNLMPLPVGFWMGSLPPPWCWRKWVSEACSCFC (SEQ ID NO:1160; xe2x80x9cORF-2xe2x80x9d). ORF-2 is structurally similar to various TGF-beta family members. Thus, this polypeptide is expected to have a variety of activities in the modulation of cell growth and proliferation. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: CRQAGAVRGHPMFQFTFYGVTXRFPVTRAAQAQQVAKAAASFRNPLPPTPGRWQRAHPKAHWERHKILCQAPRSPLCQVGSATGL (SEQ ID NO:1161), HILNYLMPIIDQVNPELHDFMQSAEVGTIFALSWLIEWFGHVLSDFRHVWRLYDFFLACHPLMPIYFAAVIVLYREQEVLDCDCDMASVHHLLSQIPQDLPYETLISRXETFLFSFPHPNLLGRPLPNSKLRGRQPLLSKTLSWHQPSRGLIWCCGSGXRGLLRPEDRTKDVLTKPRTNRFVKLAVMGLTVALGAAALAWKSALEWAPKFQLQLFP (SEQ ID NO:1162), AEVGTIFALSWLITWFGHVLSDFRHVVRLYD (SEQ ID NO:1163), and/or VLTKPRTNRFVKLAVMGLTVALGAAALAVVKSA (SEQ ID NO:1164). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 20. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 20.
This gene is expressed primarily in osteoclastoma, microvascular endothelium, and bone marrow derived cell lines.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, skeletal, vascular, or hematological diseases, particularly those involving aberrant proliferation of stem cells. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., skeletal, vascular, immune, hematological, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 430 as residues: Ser-33 to Ala-39.
The tissue distribution in bone marrow and endothelial cells indicates that the protein products of this gene is useful for treating disorders of the progenitors of the immune system. Applications include in vivo expansion of progenitor cells, ex vivo expansion of progenitor cells, or the treatment of tumors of the circulatory system, such as lymphomas. Moreover, the protein product of this gene may also show utility in either the enhancement or inhibition of immune cell localization or targeting at sites of inflammation or injury. The protein product of this gene may be useful in the treatment, detection, and/or prevention of a variety of vascular disorders, which include, but are not limited to microvascular disease, embolism, aneurysm, atherosclerosis, or stroke. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:192 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2104 of SEQ ID NO:192, b is an integer of 15 to 2118, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:192, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 183
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence:GFGSVSAAGRRSGGTWQPVQ (SEQ ID NO:1165), PGGLAVGSRWWSRSLT (SEQ ID NO:1166), LEPSRQRRPRRRGGTSRPETDQRAKCWRQL (SEQ ID NO:1167), and/or VCLRCQNRMEN (SEQ ID NO:1168). In further specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: MAACTARRPGRGQPLVVPVADXGPVAKAALCAAXAGAFSPASTITRRESSRNRPEGKVLETVGVFEVPKQNGKYETGQLFLHSIFGYRGVVLFPWQARLXDRDVASAAPEKAENPAGHGSKEVKGKTHTYYQVLIDARDCPHISQRSQTEAVTFLANHDDSRALYAIPGLDYVSHEDILPYTSTDQVPIQHELFERFLLYDQTKAPPFVARETLRAWQEKNHPWLELSDVHRETTENIRVTVIPFYMGMREAQNSHVYWWRYCIRLENLDSDVVQLRERHWRIFSLSGTLETVRGRGVVGREPVLSKEQPAFQYSSHVSLQASSGHMWGTFRFERPDGSHFDVRIPPFSLESNKDEKTPPSGLHW (SEQ ID NO:1169), MAACTARRPGRGQPLVVPVADXGPVAKAALCAA (SEQ ID NO:1170), MAACTARRPGRGQPLVVPVADXGPVAKAALCAA (SEQ ID NO:1171), MAACTARRPGRGQPLVVPVADXGPVAKAALCAA (SEQ ID NO:1172), MAACTARRPGRGQPLVVPVADXGPVAKAALCAA (SEQ ID NO:1173), IAACTARRPGRGQPLVVPVADXGPVAKAALCAA (SEQ ID NO:1174), VLETVGVFEVPKQNGKYETGQLFLHSIFGYRGVVL (SEQ ID NO:1175), GLDYVSHEDILPYTST (SEQ ID NO:1176), DVHRETTENIRVTVIPFYM (SEQ ID NO:1177), WWRYCIRLENLDSDVVQLRER (SEQ ID NO:1178), PAFQYSSHVSLQASSGHMWGTFRFER (SEQ ID NO:1179), RLPSHKRRCFCLVIQKKSFKEFMLDGNLISGGVGEDVFMADIVQAWDGIEGPTVIMVSQEGHSFCLRSLRYMWAVTSINQHLIVSVSFAFHLLGAMASRVLCFFWSCRSHIPVXQSGLPGKQDDTSVAKNAMKEKLPGLIFSILFWHLKHTNCLQHFALWSVSGREVPPRRRGRRWREGSSXGRAQSGLGHRAXVSDRDHQRLPTARPPGCTGCHVPPERRPAADTEPNP (SEQ ID NO:1180), KEFMLDGNLISGGVGEDVFMADIVQAWDGIE (SEQ ID NO:1181), AVTSINQHLIVSVSFAFHLLGAMASRVLC (SEQ ID NO:1182), and/or TARPPGCTGCHVPPERRPAA (SEQ ID NO:1183). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention. The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is believed to reside on chromosome 17. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 17.
This gene is expressed primarily in gall bladder, prostate, and fetal brain, and to a lesser extent, in tumor and fetal tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, gastrointestinal, reproductive, neural, or growth related disorders such as cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the prostate, gall bladder, and fetal brain, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., gastrointestinal, reproductive, neural, developmental, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, amniotic fluid, bile, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in fetal brain and tumor tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of growth-related disorders, such as cancers. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflammatory conditions which include, but are not limited to Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, depression, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival, in addition to metabolic, or reproductive disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:193 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1524 of SEQ ID NO:193, b is an integer of 15 to 1538, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:193, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 184
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence:SLCCPEGAEGC (SEQ ID NO:1184), QLKKTHYDRPCP (SEQ ID NO:1185), QLKKTHYDRPCP (SEQ ID NO:1186), MNRPCPFCLWKVFPLLLLLHEELFPLPVP (SEQ ID NO:1187), and/or KEKTFTPRNSLCCPEGAEGCIAGGDLQLKKTHY (SEQ ID NO:1188). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in stromal cell, tonsil, and glioblastoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hematopoietic, immune and inflammatory disorders, in addition to neural disorders, such as glioblastoma. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the stromal cells, tonsil, and glioblastoma expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., immune, hematopoietic, neural, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder. Additionally, it is believed that the product of this gene regulates pancreatic cell differentiation into beta cells. Accordingly, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful in the treatment of insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus and associated conditions e.g. pancreatic hypofunction and the prevention, as well as the treatment of undifferentiated type pancreatic cancers.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 432 as residues: Pro-27 to Ala-32.
The tissue distribution in stromal cells and tonsils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of immune and inflammatory disorders and glioblastoma. Similarly, the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of hematopoetic related disorders such as anemia, pancytopenia, leukopenia, thrombocytopenia or leukemia since stromal cells are important in the production of cells of hematopoietic lineages. The uses include bone marrow cell ex vivo culture, bone marrow transplantation, bone marrow reconstitution, radiotherapy or chemotherapy of neoplasia. The gene product may also be involved in lymphopoiesis, therefore, it can be used in immune disorders such as infection, inflammation, allergy, immunodeficiency etc. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:194 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1084 of SEQ ID NO:194, b is an integer of 15 to 1098, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:194, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 185
This gene is expressed primarily in hepatocellular carcinoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, hepatic or metabolic diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the liver, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., hepatic, metabolic, immune, hematopoietic, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, bile, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 433 as residues: Gly-32 to Lys-39.
The tissue distribution in hepatocellular carcinoma tissue indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of liver diseases. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of liver disorders and cancers (e.g. hepatoblastoma, jaundice, hepatitis, liver metabolic diseases and conditions that are attributable to the differentiation of hepatocyte progenitor cells). In addition the protein may have a useful role in treating, detecting, or preventing developmental abnormalities, fetal deficiencies, pre-natal disorders and various would-healing models and/or tissue trauma. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:195 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 987 of SEQ ID NO:195, b is an integer of 15 to 1001, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:195, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 186
This gene is expressed primarily in hippocampus.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neuronal or endocrine disorders, particularly behavioral and mood disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the hippocampus, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, endocrine, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 434 as residues: Ser-14 to Tyr-20.
The tissue distribution in hippocampus indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of neuronal disorders. Moreover, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflammatory conditions which include, but are not limited to Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, meningitis, encephalitis, demyelinating diseases, peripheral neuropathies, neoplasia, trauma, congenital malformations, spinal cord injuries, ischemia and infarction, aneurysms, hemorrhages, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, depression, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered behaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, elevated expression of this gene product in regions of the brain indicates that it plays a role in normal neural function. Potentially, this gene product is involved in synapse formation, neurotransrmission, learning, cognition, homeostasis, or neuronal differentiation or survival. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:196 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1444 of SEQ ID NO:196, b is an integer of 15 to 1458, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:196, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 187
This gene is expressed primarily in bone cancer and hippocampus, and to a lesser extent, in osteoclastoma.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, bone-related disorders and neuronal diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the bone, ostoeclast, and hippocampus, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g., neural, skeletal, and cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in hippocampus and skeletal tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of bone-related disorders and neuronal diseases. Similarly, this gene product is useful in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis, bone cancer, as well as, disorders afflicting connective tissues (e.g. arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation), such as in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias (ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenital familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid). Alternatively, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, behavioural disorders, or inflammatory conditions. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:197 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1268 of SEQ ID NO:197, b is an integer of 15 to 1282, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:197, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 188
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 4. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 4.
This gene is expressed primarily in neuronal tissues such as hippocampus, spinal cord, and hypothalamus.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neuronal diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neuronal tissues, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. neuronal, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neuronal tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of neuronal disorders, such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, or sexually-linked disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:198 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 937 of SEQ ID NO:198, b is an integer of 15 to 951, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:198, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 189
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 10. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 10.
This gene is expressed primarily in neuronal tissues and immune tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neuronal and immune-related disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the neuronal and immune-related tissues, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. neuronal, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 437 as residues: Pro-19 to Asp-25.
The tissue distribution neuronal and immune tissues indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of neuronal and immune-related disorders. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection/treatment of neurodegenerative disease states, neuronal disorders, and behavioural disorders such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, or sexually-linked disorders. Additionally, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:199 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1726 of SEQ ID NO:199, b is an integer of 15 to 1740, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:199, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 190
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with human N33, a gene located in a homozygously deleted region of human metastatic prostate cancer, which is thought to be important in prevention of prostate cancer. The gene and its translation product also share sequence homology with an isolated prostate/colon tumour suppressor gene (PSTG) product (WO9532214-A1.). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: AQRKKEMVLSEKVSQLMEWTNKRPVIRMNGDKFRRLVKAPPRNYSVIVMFTALQLHRQCVVCKQADEEFQILANSWRYSSAFTNRIFFAMVDFDEGSDVFQMLNMNSAPTFINFPAKGKPKRGDTYELQVRGFSAEQIARWIADRTDVNIRVIRPPNMAARWRFWCVSVT (SEQ ID NO:1189), MVVALLIVCDVPSAS (SEQ ID NO:1190), AQRKKEMVLSEKVSQL (SEQ ID NO:1191), MEWTNKRPVIRMNGDKF (SEQ ID:1192), RRLVKAPPRNYSWVMFIALQLHRQCVVCKQADEEFQILANSWRYSSAFTNRIFFA (SEQ ID NO:1193), MVDFDEGSDVFQMLNMNSAPTFINFPAKGKP (SEQ ID NO:1194), KRGDTYELQVRGFSAEQIARWIADRTDVNIRVIRPPN (SEQ ID NO:1195), and/or YAGPLMLGLLLAVIGGLVYLRRVIWNFSLIKLDGLLQLCVLCLL (SEQ ID NO:1196). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in infant adrenal gland, prostate cell line, and to a lesser extent in adrenal gland.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, prostate cancer and endocrine disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the prostate and adrenal gland, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. prostate, endocrine, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 438 as residues: Pro-34 to Gly-43, Arg-113 to Pro-120.
The tissue distribution infant adrenal gland, combined with the homology to N33 and prostate/colon tumour suppressor gene (PSTG) indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment for prostate cancer and endocrine disorders, and that the nucleic acids and proteins of this gene can be used in the diagnosis and treatment of prostate, endocrine and colorectal cancers. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:200 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1693 of SEQ ID NO:200, b is an integer of 15 to 1707, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:200, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 191
This gene is expressed primarily in T-cell, and to a lesser extent in fetal lung.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune and respiratory disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune and respiratory systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, respiratory, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 439 as residues: Trp-3 to Phe-9.
The tissue distribution in T-cells and fetal lung indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of immune and respiratory disorders. Furthermore, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Expression of this gene product in T cells also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. The tissue distribution also indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of disorders associated with developing lungs, particularly in premature infants where the lungs are the last tissues to develop. The tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of lung tumors, since the gene may be involved in the regulation of cell division, particularly since it is expressed in fetal tissue. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:201 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 765 of SEQ ID NO:201, b is an integer of 15 to 779, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:201, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 192
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 6. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 6. The translation product of this gene shares significant homology with the rat protein Neuritin, and in fact appears to be a human ortholog of the rat protein. It is believed that this gene is induced in rats by neural activity and neurotrophins, and that it promotes neuritogenesis. Neural activity and neurotrophins induce synaptic remodeling in part by altering gene expression. This gene is believed to be a glycosylphoshatidylinositol-anchored protein encoded by a hippocampal gene, and to possess neural activity. This molecule is believed to be expressed in postmitotic-differentiating neurons of the developing nervous system and neuronal structures associated with plasticity in the adult. Message of this gene is believed to be induced by neuronal activity and by the activity-regulated neurotrophins BDNF and NT-3. The product of this gene is believed to stimulate neurite outgrowth and arborization in primary embryonic hippocampal and cortical cultures, and to act as a downstream effector of activity-induced neurite outgrowth. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: DAVFKGFSDCLLKLGDS (SEQ ID NO:1197), CQEGAKDMWDKLRKESKNLN (SEQ ID NO:1198), VLLVSLSAALATWLSF (SEQ ID NO:1199), MGLKLNGRYISLILAVQIAYLVQAVRAAGKCDAVFKGFSDCLLKLGDS (SEQ ID NO:1200), PAAWDDKTNIKTVCTYWEDFHSCTVTALTDCQEGAKDMWDKLRKESKNLNIQGSLFELCGSGNGAAGSLLPAFPVLLVSLSAALATWLSF (SEQ ID NO:1201), and/or MGLKLNGRYISLILAVQIAYLVQAVRAAGKCDAVFKGFSDCLLKLGDSXXXXXPAAWDDKTNIKTVCTYWEDFHSCTVTALTDCQEGAKDMWDKLRKESKNLNIQGSLFELCGSGNGAAGSLLPAFPVLLVSLSAALATWLSF (SEQ ID NO:1202). Polynucleotides encoding this polypeptide are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in human placenta, endometrial tumor and tissues of the central nervous system (CNS).
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, relating to reproductive disorders, cancers and neurological diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive and neurological disorders, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. reproductive, neurological, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 440 as residues: Asp-47 to Asp-63, His-75 to Tyr-80, Pro-83 to Tyr-89.
The tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of reproductive disorders such as endometrial tumors. Expression of this gene in tissues of the CNS, and its strong homology to Neuritin, suggest that the protein product from this gene is also useful in the treatment and diagnosis of neurological disorders and in the regeneration of neural tissues, e.g., following injury.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:202 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1603 of SEQ ID NO:202, b is an integer of 15 to 1617, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:202, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 193
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with tenascin, which is thought to be important in development. The translation product of this gene is believed to be a ligand of the fibroblast growth factor family. FGF ligand activity is known in the art and can be assayed by methods known in the art and disclosed elsewhere herein.
Northern analysis indicates that a 2.5 kb band is expressed in brain and lung.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancers, growth disorders of the brain and lung. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the cancer tissues, brain, lung, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. brain, lung, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 441 as residues: Gly-29 to Glu-34, Arg-71 to Arg-76, Thr-176 to Cys-182, Gly-184 to Glu-199.
The tissue distribution in brain and lung, combined with the homology to tenascin indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for diagnosis and treatment of cancers. Alternatively, given the tissue distribution indicated by Northern analysis, the translation product of this gene is thought to be a growth factor functioning in the brain and lung that may be useful in treating neurodegneration and lung disorder. For example, the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of disorders associated with developing lungs, particularly in premature infants where the lungs are the last tissues to develop. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of lung tumors, since the gene may be involved in the regulation of cell division. Additionally, expression in the brain indicates that it may be involved in neuronal survival; synapse formation; conductance; neural differentiation, etc. Such involvement may impact many processes, such as learning and cognition. It may also ie useful in the treatment of such neurodegenerative disorders as schizophrenia; ALS; or Alzheimer""s. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:203 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1960 of SEQ ID NO:203, b is an integer of 15 to 1974, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:203, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 194
In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: MNSAAGFSHLDRRERVLKLGESFEKQPRCASTLC (SEQ ID NO:1203). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in fetal human lung and neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, lung development and respiratory disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the respiratory system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. respiratory, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in fetal lung and neutrophils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of lung and immunity related diseases, for example, lung cancer, viral, fungal or bacterial infections (e.g. lesions caused by tuberculosis), inflammation (e.g. pneumonia), metabolic lesions etc. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of disorders associated with developing lungs, particularly in premature infants where the lungs are the last tissues to develop. The tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of lung tumors, since the gene may be involved in the regulation of cell division, particularly since it is expressed in fetal tissue. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:204 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1043 of SEQ ID NO:204, b is an integer of 15 to 1057, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:204, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 195
This gene is expressed primarily in breast lymph node, and to a lesser extent in synovial tissues.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune and skeletal disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system and skeletal system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, skeletal, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in breast lymph node and synovium indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of immune and skeletal disorders. Furthermore, this gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. The expression of this gene product in synovium indicates a role in the detection and treatment of disorders and conditions affecting the skeletal system, in particular osteoporosis as well as disorders afflicting connective tissues (e.g. arthritis, trauma, tendonitis, chrondomalacia and inflammation), such as in the diagnosis or treatment of various autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, lupus, scleroderma, and dermatomyositis as well as dwarfism, spinal deformation, and specific joint abnormalities as well as chondrodysplasias (ie. spondyloepiphyseal dysplasia congenita, familial osteoarthritis, Atelosteogenesis type II, metaphyseal chondrodysplasia type Schmid). Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:205 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 707 of SEQ ID NO:205, b is an integer of 15 to 721, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:205, and where b. is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 196
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 5. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 5. The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with human M-phase phosphoprotein 4, which is thought to be important in the phosphorylation and signal transduction processes. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence:TIYTEEELQAVQKIVSITERALKLVSD (SEQ ID NO:1204), RALKGVLRVGVLAKGLLLRGDRNVNLVLLC (SEQ ID NO:1205), ALAALRHAKWFQARANGLQSCVIIIRILRDLCQRVPTWS (SEQ ID NO:1206), GDALRRVFECISSGIIL (SEQ ID NO:1207), LAFRQIHKVLGMDPLP (SEQ ID NO:1208), and/or TIYPTEEELQAVQKIVSITERALKLVSDSLSEHEKNKNKEGDDKKEGGKDRALKGVLRVGVLAKGLLLRGDRNVNLVLLCSEKPSKTLLSRIAENLPKQLAVISPEKYDIKCAVSEAAIILNSCVEPKMQVTITLTSPIIREENMREGDVTSGMVKDPPDVLDRQKCLDALAALRHAKWFQARANGLQSCVIIIRILRDLCQRVPTWSDFPSWAMELLVEKAISSASSPQSPGDALRRVFECISSGIILKGSPGLLDPCEKDPFDTLATMTDQQREDITSSAQFALRLLAFRQIHKVLGMDPLPQMSQRFNIIKRRRDSDGVDGFEAEGKKDKKDYDNF (SEQ ID NO:1209), MERHPKKKMCSD (SEQ ID NO:1210), and/or GENSSSDFFPLFLFYFLVALASPPIFVSFIN (SEQ ID NO:1211). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in human hippocampus, and to a lesser extent in prostate and human frontal cortex.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, disorders related to the reproductive and nervous systems. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive and nervous systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. reproductive, CNS, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 444 as residues: Arg-13 to Asp-21, Lys-28 to Lys-38, Val-76 to Asp-81, Ser-99 to Ala-107, Pro-130 to Phe-136, Thr-143 to Ile-150, Pro-176 to Phe-182, Asn-186 to Gly-196, Ala-202 to Phe-214.
The tissue distribution in human hippocampus, prostate, and frontal cortex, combined with the homology to human M-phase phosphoprotein 4 indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of reproductive and nervous system disorders. Furthermore, elevated expression of this gene product within the frontal cortex of the brain indicates that it may be involved in neuronal survival; synapse formation; conductance; neural differentiation, etc. Such involvement may impact many processes, such as learning and cognition. It may also be useful in the treatment of such neurodegenerative disorders as schizophrenia; ALS; or Alzheimer""s. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:206 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2451 of SEQ ID NO:206, b is an integer of 15 to 2465, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:206, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 197
In specfic embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the sequence: MGSQHSAAARPSSCRRKQEDDRDG (SEQ ID NO:1212), LLAEREQEEAIAQFPYVEFTGRDSITCLTC (SEQ ID NO:1213), andlor QGTGYIPTEQVNELVALIPHSDQRLRPQRTKQYV (SEQ ID NO:1214). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in human primary breast cancer, and to a lesser extent, in human adult spleen, Hodgkin""s lymphoma I, and salivary gland.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, cancer, as well as immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly cancers and the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 445 as residues: Ser-126 to Gly-138.
The tissue distribution in tumors of breast origins indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of these tumors, in addition to other tumors where expression has been indicated. Furthermore, the expression in hematopoietic cells and tissues indicates that this protein may play a role in the proliferation, differentiation, and/or survival of hematopoietic cell lineages. In such an event, this gene may be useful in the treatment of lymphoproliferative disorders, and in the maintenance and differentiation of various hematopoietic lineages from early hematopoietic stem and committed progenitor cells. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tissue-specific marker and/or immunotherapy target for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:207 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1466 of SEQ ID NO:207, b is an integer of 15 to 1480, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:207, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 198
This gene is expressed primarily in monocytes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, blood cell disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in monocytes indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of blood cell disorders. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in monocytes also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:208 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 858 of SEQ ID NO:208, b is an integer of 15 to 872, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:208, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 199
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 6. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 6.
This gene is expressed primarily in human ovary and synovia, and to a lesser extent in human 8 week whole embryo.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, reproductive and developmental disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive and developmental systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. reproductive, developmental, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in human ovary and human 8 week whole embryo indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of reproductive and developmental disorders. Similarly, expression within embryonic tissue and other cellular sources marked by proliferating cells indicates that this protein may play a role in the regulation of cellular division, and may show utility in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other proliferative disorders. Similarly, embryonic development also involves decisions involving cell differentiation and/or apoptosis in pattern formation. Thus this protein may also be involved in apoptosis or tissue differentiation and could again be useful in cancer therapy. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:209 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1765 of SEQ ID NO:209, b is an integer of 15 to 1779, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:209, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 200
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 8. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 8. The translation product of this gene shares limited sequence homology with collagen proline rich domain.
This gene is expressed primarily in CNS.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, neurological diseases. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the nervous system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. CNS, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 448 as residues: Pro-35 to Asp-41.
The tissue distribution in tissues of the central nervous system indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of neurological diseases and disorders, such as Alzheimers Disease, Parkinsons Disease, Huntingtons Disease, Tourette Syndrome, schizophrenia, mania, dementia, paranoia, obsessive compulsive disorder, panic disorder, learning disabilities, ALS, psychoses, autism, and altered bahaviors, including disorders in feeding, sleep patterns, balance, and perception. In addition, the gene or gene product may also play a role in the treatment and/or detection of developmental disorders associated with the developing embryo, or sexually-linked disorders. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:210 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 2096 of SEQ ID NO:210, b is an integer of 15 to 2110, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:210, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 201
The translation product of this gene shares homology with a mammalian histone Hla protein. One embodiment for this gene is the polypeptide fragments comprising the following amino acid sequence: ARLNVGRESLKREMLKSQGVKVSESPMGARHSSWPEGAAFCKKVQGAQMQFPPRR (SEQ ID NO:1215), ARLNVGRESLKREML (SEQ ID NO:1216), LKSQGVKVSESPMGARHSSW (SEQ ID NO:1217), AFCKKVQGAQMQFPPRR (SEQ ID NO:1218), and/or AFCKKVQGAQMQFPPRR (SEQ ID NO:1219). An additional embodiment is the polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments.(See Genbank Accession No. pir|S24178).
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of immune disorders. Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in vital immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in neutrophils also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:211 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 924 of SEQ ID NO:211, b is an integer of 15 to 938, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:211, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 202
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of immune disorders. Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in neutrophils also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:212 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1537 of SEQ ID NO:212, b is an integer of 15 to 1551, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:212, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 203
This gene is expressed primarily in neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, infectious disorders, immune disorders, and cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 451 as residues: Thr-31 to Lys-36.
The tissue distribution in neutrophils indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of infectious disorders, immune disorders, and cancers. Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the natural gene product may be involved in immune functions. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, and leukemia. Expression of this gene product in neutrophils also strongly indicates a role for this protein in immune function and immune surveillance. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:213 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 983 of SEQ ID NO:213, b is an integer of 15 to 997, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:213, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 204
The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 16. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 16. The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with lactate dehydrogenase, which is thought to be important in lactate metabolism.
This gene is expressed primarily in human tonsils, and to a lesser extent, in spleen, and neutrophils.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, immune disorders, infectious disorders, and cancers. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the immune disorders, infectious disorders, and cancers, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. tonsils, immune, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 452 as residues: Gly-7 to Ser-12.
The tissue distribution in human tonsils, spleen, and neutrophils, combined with the homology to lactate dehydrogenase gene indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of immune disorders, infectious disorders, and cancers. Furthermore, expression of this gene product in tonsils indicates a role in the regulation of the proliferation; survival; differentiation; and/or activation of potentially all hematopoietic cell lineages, including blood stem cells. This gene product may be involved in the regulation of cytokine production, antigen presentation, or other processes that may also suggest a usefulness in the treatment of cancer (e.g. by boosting immune responses). Since the gene is expressed in cells of lymphoid origin, the gene or protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues. Therefore it may be also used as an agent for immunological disorders including arthritis, asthma, immune deficiency diseases such as AIDS, leukemia, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis, acne, and psoriasis. In addition, this gene product may have commercial utility in the expansion of stem cells and committed progenitors of various blood lineages, and in the differentiation and/or proliferation of various cell types. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and/or immunotherapy targets for the above listed tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:214 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1482 of SEQ ID NO:214, b is an integer of 15 to 1496, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:214, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 205
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with Gcap1 protein which is developmentally regulated in brain. In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: NFFFVCLFKSSLRLVNSSYTPILCVL (SEQ ID NO:1220). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.The gene encoding the disclosed cDNA is thought to reside on chromosome 7. Accordingly, polynucleotides related to this invention are useful as a marker in linkage analysis for chromosome 7.
This gene is expressed primarily in placenta and endometrial tumors.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, vasculogenesis/angiogenesis and tumorigenesis. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the vascular system and tumors, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. placental, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 453 as residues: Lys-9 to Gln-16.
The tissue distribution placenta and endometrial tumors, combined with the homology to Gcap1 protein indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and treatment of disorders or dysfunctions of the vascular system, which incude, but are not limited to atherosclerosis, hypertension, embolism, thrombosis, microvascular disease, aneurysm, or stroke, or tumorigenesis. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and/or treatment of disorders of the placenta. Specific expression within the placenta indicates that this gene product may play a role in the proper establishment and maintenance of placental function. Alternately, this gene product may be produced by the placenta and then transported to the embryo, where it may play a crucial role in the development and/or survival of the developing embryo or fetus. Expression of this gene product in a vascular-rich tissue such as the placenta also indicates that this gene product may be produced more generally in endothelial cells or within the circulation. In such instances, it may play more generalized roles in vascular function, such as in angiogenesis. It may also be produced in the vasculature and have effects on other cells within the circulation, such as hematopoietic cells. It may serve to promote the proliferation, survival, activation, and/or differentiation of hematopoietic cells, as well as other cells throughout the body.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:215 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1294 of SEQ ID NO:215, b is an integer of 15 to 1308, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:215, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 206
The translation product of this gene shares sequence homology with a C. elegans protein of unknown function (F23B2.4 [Caenorhabditis elegans]). In specific embodiments, polypeptides of the invention comprise the following amino acid sequence: VQVLEQLTNNAVAESRFNDAAYYYWMLSMQCLDIAQD (SEQ ID NO:1221), PAQKDTMLGKFYHFQRLAELYHGYHAIHRHTEDP (SEQ ID NO:1222), LAKQSKALGAYRLARHAYDKLRGLYIP (SEQ ID NO:1223), ARFQKSIELGTLTIRAKPFHDSEELVPLCYRCSTNN (SEQ ID NO:1224), PLLNNLGNVCINCRQPFIFSASSYDVLHLVEFYLEEGITDEEAISLIDLEVLRPKRDDRQLEICKQQLPDSCG (SEQ ID NO:1225) MPYAQWLAENDRFEEAQKAFHKAGRQREA (SEQ ID NO:1226), and/or FSVHRPETLFNISRFLLHSLPKDTPSGISKVKILFT (SEQ ID NO:1227). Polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides are also encompassed by the invention.
This gene is expressed primarily in testes.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, male reproductive and endocrine disorders. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the reproductive and endocrine systems, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. testes, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., lymph, serum, seminal fluid, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
The tissue distribution in testes indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment of male reproductive and endocrine disorders. Furthermore, the tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the treatment and diagnosis of conditions concerning proper testicular function (e.g. endocrine function, sperm maturation), as well as cancer. Therefore, this gene product is useful in the treatment of male infertility and/or impotence. This gene product is also useful in assays designed to identify binding agents, as such agents (antagonists) are useful as male contraceptive agents. Similarly, the protein is believed to be useful in the treatment and/or diagnosis of testicular cancer. The testes are also a site of active gene expression of transcripts that may be expressed, particularly at low levels, in other tissues of the body. Therefore, this gene product may be expressed in other specific tissues or organs where it may play related functional roles in other processes, such as hematopoiesis, inflammation, bone formation, and kidney function, to name a few possible target indications.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:216 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 1691 of SEQ ID NO:216, b is an integer of 15 to 1705, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:216, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Features of Protein Encoded by Gene No: 207
This gene is expressed in fetal lung.
Therefore, polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention are useful as reagents for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s) present in a biological sample and for diagnosis of diseases and conditions which include, but are not limited to, lung diseases such as cystic fibrosis. Similarly, polypeptides and antibodies directed to these polypeptides are useful in providing immunological probes for differential identification of the tissue(s) or cell type(s). For a number of disorders of the above tissues or cells, particularly of the respiratory system, expression of this gene at significantly higher or lower levels may be routinely detected in certain tissues or cell types (e.g. respiratory, cancerous and wounded tissues) or bodily fluids (e.g., serum, plasma, urine, synovial fluid and spinal fluid) or another tissue or cell sample taken from an individual having such a disorder, relative to the standard gene expression level, i.e., the expression level in healthy tissue or bodily fluid from an individual not having the disorder.
Preferred epitopes include those comprising a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 455 as residues: Tyr-49 to Cys-54.
The tissue distribution in fetal lung indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the detection and treatment of disorders associated with developing lungs, particularly in premature infants where the lungs are the last tissues to develop. The tissue distribution indicates that the protein product of this gene is useful for the diagnosis and intervention of lung tumors, since the gene may be involved in the regulation of cell division, particularly since it is expressed in fetal tissue. Protein, as well as, antibodies directed against the protein may show utility as a tumor marker and immunotherapy targets for the above listed tumors and tissues.
Many polynucleotide sequences, such as EST sequences, are publicly available and accessible through sequence databases. Some of these sequences are related to SEQ ID NO:217 and may have been publicly available prior to conception of the present invention. Preferably, such related polynucleotides are specifically excluded from the scope of the present invention. To list every related sequence is cumbersome. Accordingly, preferably excluded from the present invention are one or more polynucleotides comprising a nucleotide sequence described by the general formula of axe2x88x92b, where a is any integer between 1 to 985 of SEQ ID NO:217, b is an integer of 15 to 999, where both a and b correspond to the positions of nucleotide residues shown in SEQ ID NO:217, and where b is greater than or equal to a+14.
Table 1 summarizes the information corresponding to each xe2x80x9cGene No.xe2x80x9d described above. The nucleotide sequence identified as xe2x80x9cNT SEQ ID NO:Xxe2x80x9d was assembled from partially homologous (xe2x80x9coverlappingxe2x80x9d) sequences obtained from the xe2x80x9ccDNA clone IDxe2x80x9d identified in Table 1 and, in some cases, from additional related DNA clones. The overlapping sequences were assembled into a single contiguous sequence of high redundancy (usually three to five overlapping sequences at each nucleotide position), resulting in a final sequence identified as SEQ ID NO:X.
The cDNA Clone ID was deposited on the date and given the corresponding deposit number listed in xe2x80x9cATCC Deposit No:Z and Date.xe2x80x9d Some of the deposits contain multiple different clones corresponding to the same gene. xe2x80x9cVectorxe2x80x9d refers to the type of vector contained in the cDNA Clone ID.
xe2x80x9cTotal NT Seq.xe2x80x9d refers to the total number of nucleotides in the contig identified by xe2x80x9cGene No.xe2x80x9d The deposited clone may contain all or most of these sequences, reflected by the nucleotide position indicated as xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x2 NT of Clone Seq.xe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9c3xe2x80x2 NT of Clone Seq.xe2x80x9d of SEQ ID NO:X. The nucleotide position of SEQ ID NO:X of the putative start codon (methionine) is identified as xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x2 NT of Start Codon.xe2x80x9d Similarly, the nucleotide position of SEQ ID NO:X of the predicted signal sequence is identified as xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x2 NT of First AA of Signal Pep.xe2x80x9d
The translated amino acid sequence, beginning with the methionine, is identified as xe2x80x9cAA SEQ ID NO:Y,xe2x80x9d although other reading frames can also be easily translated using known molecular biology techniques. The polypeptides produced by these alternative open reading frames are specifically contemplated by the present invention.
The first and last amino acid position of SEQ ID NO:Y of the predicted signal peptide is identified as xe2x80x9cFirst AA of Sig Pepxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLast AA of Sig Pep.xe2x80x9d The predicted first amino acid position of SEQ ID NO:Y of the secreted portion is identified as xe2x80x9cPredicted First AA of Secreted Portion.xe2x80x9d Finally, the amino acid position of SEQ ID NO:Y of the last amino acid in the open reading frame is identified as xe2x80x9cLast AA of ORF.xe2x80x9d
SEQ ID NO:X and the translated SEQ ID NO:Y are sufficiently accurate and otherwise suitable for a variety of uses well known in the art and described further below. For instance, SEQ ID NO:X is useful for designing nucleic acid hybridization probes that will detect nucleic acid sequences contained in SEQ ID NO:X or the cDNA contained in the deposited clone. These probes will also hybridize to nucleic acid molecules in biological samples, thereby enabling a variety of forensic and diagnostic methods of the invention. Similarly, polypeptides identified from SEQ ID NO:Y may be used to generate antibodies which bind specifically to the secreted proteins encoded by the cDNA clones identified in Table 1.
Nevertheless, DNA sequences generated by sequencing reactions can contain sequencing errors. The errors exist as misidentified nucleotides, or as insertions or deletions of nucleotides in the generated DNA sequence. The erroneously inserted or deleted nucleotides cause frame shifts in the reading frames of the predicted amino acid sequence. In these cases, the predicted amino acid sequence diverges from the actual amino acid sequence, even though the generated DNA sequence may be greater than 99.9% identical to the actual DNA sequence (for example, one base insertion or deletion in an open reading frame of over 1000 bases).
Accordingly, for those applications requiring precision in the nucleotide sequence or the amino acid sequence, the present invention provides not only the generated nucleotide sequence identified as SEQ ID NO:X and the predicted translated amino acid sequence identified as SEQ ID NO:Y, but also a sample of plasmid DNA containing a human cDNA of the invention deposited with the ATCC, as set forth in Table 1. The nucleotide sequence of each deposited clone can readily be determined by sequencing the deposited clone in accordance with known methods. The predicted amino acid sequence can then be verified from such deposits. Moreover, the amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by a particular clone can also be directly determined by peptide sequencing or by expressing the protein in a suitable host cell containing the deposited human cDNA, collecting the protein, and determining its sequence.
The present invention also relates to the genes corresponding to SEQ ID NO:X, SEQ ID NO:Y, or the deposited clone. The corresponding gene can be isolated in accordance with known methods using the sequence information disclosed herein. Such methods include preparing probes or primers from the disclosed sequence and identifying or amplifying the corresponding gene from appropriate sources of genomic material.
Also provided in the present invention are species homologs. Species homologs may be isolated and identified by making suitable probes or primers from the sequences provided herein and screening a suitable nucleic acid source for the desired homologue.
The polypeptides of the invention can be prepared in any suitable manner. Such polypeptides include isolated naturally occurring polypeptides, recombinantly produced polypeptides, synthetically produced polypeptides, or polypeptides produced by a combination of these methods. Means for preparing such polypeptides are well understood in the art.
The polypeptides may be in the form of the secreted protein, including the mature form, or may be a part of a larger protein, such as a fusion protein (see below). It is often advantageous to include an additional amino acid sequence which contains secretory or leader sequences, pro-sequences, sequences which aid in purification, such as multiple histidine residues, or an additional sequence for stability during recombinant production.
The polypeptides of the present invention are preferably provided in an isolated form, and preferably are substantially purified. A recombinantly produced version of a polypeptide, including the secreted polypeptide, can be substantially purified by the one-step method described in Smith and Johnson, Gene 67:31-40 (1988). Polypeptides of the invention also can be purified from natural or recombinant sources using antibodies of the invention raised against the secreted protein in methods which are well known in the art.
Signal Sequences
Methods for predicting whether a protein has a signal sequence, as well as the cleavage point for that sequence, are available. For instance, the method of McGeoch, Virus Res. 3:271-286 (1985), uses the information from a short N-terminal charged region and a subsequent uncharged region of the complete (uncleaved) protein. The method of von Heinje, Nucleic Acids Res. 14:4683-4690 (1986) uses the information from the residues surrounding the cleavage site, typically residues xe2x88x9213 to +2, where +1 indicates the amino terminus of the secreted protein. The accuracy of predicting the cleavage points of known mammalian secretory proteins for each of these methods is in the range of 75-80%. (von Heinje, supra.) However, the two methods do not always produce the same predicted cleavage point(s) for a given protein.
In the present case, the deduced amino acid sequence of the secreted polypeptide was analyzed by a computer program called SignalP (Henrik Nielsen et al., Protein Engineering 10:1-6 (1997)), which predicts the cellular location of a protein based on the amino acid sequence. As part of this computational prediction of localization, the methods of McGeoch and von Heinje are incorporated. The analysis of the amino acid sequences of the secreted proteins described herein by this program provided the results shown in Table 1.
As one of ordinary skill would appreciate, however, cleavage sites sometimes vary from organism to organism and cannot be predicted with absolute certainty. Accordingly, the present invention provides secreted polypeptides having a sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:Y which have an N-terminus beginning within 5 residues (i.e., + or xe2x88x925 residues) of the predicted cleavage point. Similarly, it is also recognized that in some cases, cleavage of the signal sequence from a secreted protein is not entirely uniform, resulting in more than one secreted species. These polypeptides, and the polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, are contemplated by the present invention.
Moreover, the signal sequence identified by the above analysis may not necessarily predict the naturally occurring signal sequence. For example, the naturally occurring signal sequence may be further upstream from the predicted signal sequence. However, it is likely that the predicted signal sequence will be capable of directing the secreted protein to the ER. These polypeptides, and the polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, are contemplated by the present invention.
Polynucleotide and Polypeptide Variants
xe2x80x9cVariantxe2x80x9d refers to a polynucleotide or polypeptide differing from the polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention, but retaining essential properties thereof. Generally, variants are overall closely similar, and, in many regions, identical to the polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention.
By a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least, for example, 95% xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d to a reference nucleotide sequence of the present invention, it is intended that the nucleotide sequence of the polynucleotide is identical to the reference sequence except that the polynucleotide sequence may include up to five point mutations per each 100 nucleotides of the reference nucleotide sequence encoding the polypeptide. In other words, to obtain a polynucleotide having a nucleotide sequence at least 95% identical to a reference nucleotide sequence, up to 5% of the nucleotides in the reference sequence may be deleted or substituted with another nucleotide, or a number of nucleotides up to 5% of the total nucleotides in the reference sequence may be inserted into the reference sequence. The query sequence may be an entire sequence shown in table 1, the ORF (open reading frame), or any fragement specified as described herein.
As a practical matter, whether any particular nucleic acid molecule or polypeptide is at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to a nucleotide sequence of the presence invention can be determined conventionally using known computer programs. A preferred method for determing the best overall match between a query sequence (a sequence of the present invention) and a subject sequence, also referred to as a global sequence alignment, can be determined using the FASTDB computer program based on the algorithm of Brutlag et al. (Comp. App. Biosci. (1990) 6:237-245). In a sequence alignment the query and subject sequences are both DNA sequences. An RNA sequence can be compared by converting U""s to T""s. The result of said global sequence alignment is in percent identity. Preferred parameters used in a FASTDB alignment of DNA sequences to calculate percent identiy are: Matrix=Unitary, k-tuple=4, Mismatch Penalty=1, Joining Penalty=30, Randomization Group Length=0, Cutoff Score=1, Gap Penalty=5, Gap Size Penalty 0.05, Window Size=500 or the lenght of the subject nucleotide sequence, whichever is shorter.
If the subject sequence is shorter than the query sequence because of 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 deletions, not because of internal deletions, a manual correction must be made to the results. This is becuase the FASTDB program does not account for 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 truncations of the subject sequence when calculating percent identity. For subject sequences truncated at the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 ends, relative to the the query sequence, the percent identity is corrected by calculating the number of bases of the query sequence that are 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 of the subject sequence, which are not matched/aligned, as a percent of the total bases of the query sequence. Whether a nucleotide is matched/aligned is determined by results of the FASTDB sequence alignment. This percentage is then subtracted from the percent identity, calculated by the above FASTDB program using the specified parameters, to arrive at a final percent identity score. This corrected score is what is used for the purposes of the present invention. Only bases outside the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 bases of the subject sequence, as displayed by the FASTDB alignment, which are not matched/aligned with the query sequence, are calculated for the purposes of manually adjusting the percent identity score.
For example, a 90 base subject sequence is aligned to a 100 base query sequence to determine percent identity. The deletions occur at the 5xe2x80x2 end of the subject sequence and therefore, the FASTDB alignment does not show a matched/alignement of the first 10 bases at 5xe2x80x2 end. The 10 unpaired bases represent 10% of the sequence (number of bases at the 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 ends not matched/total number of bases in the query sequence) so 10% is subtracted from the percent identity score calculated by the FASTDB program. If the remaining 90 bases were perfectly matched the final percent identity would be 90%. In another example, a 90 base subject sequence is compared with a 100 base query sequence. This time the deletions are internal deletions so that there are no bases on the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 of the subject sequence which are not matched/aligned with the query. In this case the percent identity calculated by FASTDB is not manually corrected. Once again, only bases 5xe2x80x2 and 3xe2x80x2 of the subject sequence which are not matched/aligned with the query sequnce are manually corrected for. No other manual corrections are to made for the purposes of the present invention.
By a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least, for example, 95% xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d to a query amino acid sequence of the present invention, it is intended that the amino acid sequence of the subject polypeptide is identical to the query sequence except that the subject polypeptide sequence may include up to five amino acid alterations per each 100 amino acids of the query amino acid sequence. In other words, to obtain a polypeptide having an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a query amino acid sequence, up to 5% of the amino acid residues in the subject sequence may be inserted, deleted, (indels) or substituted with another amino acid. These alterations of the reference sequence may occur at the amino or carboxy terminal positions of the reference amino acid sequence or anywhere between those terminal positions, interspersed either individually among residues in the reference sequence or in one or more contiguous groups within the reference sequence.
As a practical matter, whether any particular polypeptide is at least 90%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98% or 99% identical to, for instance, the amino acid sequences shown in Table 1 or to the amino acid sequence encoded by deposited DNA clone can be determined conventionally using known computer programs. A preferred method for determing the best overall match between a query sequence (a sequence of the present invention) and a subject sequence, also referred to as a global sequence alignment, can be determined using the FASTDB computer program based on the algorithm of Brutlag et al. (Comp. App. Biosci. (1990) 6:237-245). In a sequence alignment the query and subject sequences are either both nucleotide sequences or both amino acid sequences. The result of said global sequence alignment is in percent identity. Preferred parameters used in a FASTDB amino acid alignment are: Matrix=PAM 0, k-tuple=2, Mismatch Penalty=1, Joining Penalty=20, Randomization Group Length=0, Cutoff Score=1, Window Size=sequence length, Gap Penalty=5, Gap Size Penalty=0.05, Window Size=500 or the length of the subject amino acid sequence, whichever is shorter.
If the subject sequence is shorter than the query sequence due to N- or C-terminal deletions, not because of internal deletions, a manual correction must be made to the results. This is becuase the FASTDB program does not account for N- and C-terminal truncations of the subject sequence when calculating global percent identity. For subject sequences truncated at the N- and C-termini, relative to the the query sequence, the percent identity is corrected by calculating the number of residues of the query sequence that are N- and C-terminal of the subject sequence, which are not matched/aligned with a corresponding subject residue, as a percent of the total bases of the query sequence. Whether a residue is matched/aligned is determined by results of the FASTDB sequence alignment. This percentage is then subtracted from the percent identity, calculated by the above FASTDB program using the specified parameters, to arrive at a final percent identity score. This final percent identity score is what is used for the purposes of the present invention. Only residues to the N- and C-termini of the subject sequence, which are not matched/aligned with the query sequence, are considered for the purposes of manually adjusting the percent identity score. That is, only query residue positions outside the farthest N- and C-terminal residues of the subject sequence.
For example, a 90 amino acid residue subject sequence is aligned with a 100 residue query sequence to determine percent identity. The deletion occurs at the N-terminus of the subject sequence and therefore, the FASTDB alignment does not show a matching/alignment of the first 10 residues at the N-terminus. The 10 unpaired residues represent 10% of the sequence (number of residues at the N- and C-termini not matched/total number of residues in the query sequence) so 10% is subtracted from the percent identity score calculated by the FASTDB program. If the remaining 90 residues were perfectly matched the final percent identity would be 90%. In another example, a 90 residue subject sequence is compared with a 100 residue query sequence. This time the deletions are internal deletions so there are no residues at the N- or C-termini of the subject sequence which are not matched/aligned with the query. In this case the percent identity calculated by FASTDB is not manually corrected. Once again, only residue positions outside the N- and C-terminal ends of the subject sequence, as displayed in the FASTDB alignment, which are not matched/aligned with the query sequnce are manually corrected for. No other manual corrections are to made for the purposes of the present invention.
The variants may contain alterations in the coding regions, non-coding regions, or both. Especially preferred are polynucleotide variants containing alterations which produce silent substitutions, additions, or deletions, but do not alter the properties or activities of the encoded polypeptide. Nucleotide variants produced by silent substitutions due to the degeneracy of the genetic code are preferred. Moreover, variants in which 5-10, 1-5, or 1-2 amino acids are substituted, deleted, or added in any combination are also preferred. Polynucleotide variants can be produced for a variety of reasons, e.g., to optimize codon expression for a particular host (change codons in the human mRNA to those preferred by a bacterial host such as E. coli).
Naturally occurring variants are called xe2x80x9callelic variants,xe2x80x9d and refer to one of several alternate forms of a gene occupying a given locus on a chromosome of an organism. (Genes II, Lewin, B., ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York (1985).) These allelic variants can vary at either the polynucleotide and/or polypeptide level. Alternatively, non-naturally occurring variants may be produced by mutagenesis techniques or by direct synthesis.
Using known methods of protein engineering and recombinant DNA technology, variants may be generated to improve or alter the characteristics of the polypeptides of the present invention. For instance, one or more amino acids can be deleted from the N-terminus or C-terminus of the secreted protein without substantial loss of biological function. The authors of Ron et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268: 2984-2988 (1993), reported variant KGF proteins having heparin binding activity even after deleting 3, 8, or 27 amino-terminal amino acid residues. Similarly, Interferon gamma exhibited up to ten times higher activity after deleting 8-10 amino acid residues from the carboxy terminus of this protein. (Dobeli et al., J. Biotechnology 7:199-216 (1988).)
Moreover, ample evidence demonstrates that variants often retain a biological activity similar to that of the naturally occurring protein. For example, Gayle and coworkers (J. Biol. Chem 268:22105-22111 (1993)) conducted extensive mutational analysis of human cytokine IL-1a. They used random mutagenesis to generate over 3,500 individual IL-1a mutants that averaged 2.5 amino acid changes per variant over the entire length of the molecule. Multiple mutations were examined at every possible amino acid position. The investigators found that xe2x80x9c[m]ost of the molecule could be altered with little effect on either [binding or biological activity].xe2x80x9d (See, Abstract.) In fact, only 23 unique amino acid sequences, out of more than 3,500 nucleotide sequences examined, produced a protein that significantly differed in activity from wild-type.
Furthermore, even if deleting one or more amino acids from the N-terminus or C-terminus of a polypeptide results in modification or loss of one or more biological functions, other biological activities may still be retained. For example, the ability of a deletion variant to induce and/or to bind antibodies which recognize the secreted form will likely be retained when less than the majority of the residues of the secreted form are removed from the N-terminus or C-terminus. Whether a particular polypeptide lacking N- or C-terminal residues of a protein retains such immunogenic activities can readily be determined by routine methods described herein and otherwise known in the art.
Thus, the invention further includes polypeptide variants which show substantial biological activity. Such variants include deletions, insertions, inversions, repeats, and substitutions selected according to general rules known in the art so as have little effect on activity. For example, guidance concerning how to make phenotypically silent amino acid substitutions is provided in Bowie, J. U. et al., Science 247:1306-1310 (1990), wherein the authors indicate that there are two main strategies for studying the tolerance of an amino acid sequence to change.
The first strategy exploits the tolerance of amino acid substitutions by natural selection during the process of evolution. By comparing amino acid sequences in different species, conserved amino acids can be identified. These conserved amino acids are likely important for protein function. In contrast, the amino acid positions where substitutions have been tolerated by natural selection indicates that these positions are not critical for protein function. Thus, positions tolerating amino acid substitution could be modified while still maintaining biological activity of the protein.
The second strategy uses genetic engineering to introduce amino acid changes at specific positions of a cloned gene to identify regions critical for protein function. For example, site directed mutagenesis or alanine-scanning mutagenesis (introduction of single alanine mutations at every residue in the molecule) can be used. (Cunningham and Wells, Science 244:1081-1085 (1989).) The resulting mutant molecules can then be tested for biological activity.
As the authors state, these two strategies have revealed that proteins are surprisingly tolerant of amino acid substitutions. The authors further indicate which amino acid changes are likely to be permissive at certain amino acid positions in the protein. For example, most buried (within the tertiary structure of the protein) amino acid residues require nonpolar side chains, whereas few features of surface side chains are generally conserved. Moreover, tolerated conservative amino acid substitutions involve replacement of the aliphatic or hydrophobic amino acids Ala, Val, Leu and Ile; replacement of the hydroxyl residues Ser and Thr; replacement of the acidic residues Asp and Glu; replacement of the amide residues Asn and Gln, replacement of the basic residues Lys, Arg, and His; replacement of the aromatic residues Phe, Tyr, and Trp, and replacement of the small-sized amino acids Ala, Ser, Thr, Met, and Gly.
Besides conservative amino acid substitution, variants of the present invention include (i) substitutions with one or more of the non-conserved amino acid residues, where the substituted amino acid residues may or may not be one encoded by the genetic code, or (ii) substitution with one or more of amino acid residues having a substituent group, or (iii) fusion of the mature polypeptide with another compound, such as a compound to increase the stability and/or solubility of the polypeptide (for example, polyethylene glycol), or (iv) fusion of the polypeptide with additional amino acids, such as an IgG Fc fusion region peptide, or leader or secretory sequence, or a sequence facilitating purification. Such variant polypeptides are deemed to be within the scope of those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.
For example, polypeptide variants containing amino acid substitutions of charged amino acids with other charged or neutral amino acids may produce proteins with improved characteristics, such as less aggregation. Aggregation of pharmaceutical formulations both reduces activity and increases clearance due to the aggregate""s immunogenic activity. (Pinckard et al., Clin. Exp. Immunol. 2:331-340 (1967); Robbins et al., Diabetes 36: 838-845 (1987); Cleland et al., Crit. Rev. Therapeutic Drug Carrier Systems 10:307-377 (1993).)
Polynucleotide and Polypeptide Fragments
In the present invention, a xe2x80x9cpolynucleotide fragmentxe2x80x9d refers to a short polynucleotide having a nucleic acid sequence contained in the deposited clone or shown in SEQ ID NO:X. The short nucleotide fragments are preferably at least about 15 nt, and more preferably at least about 20 nt, still more preferably at least about 30 nt, and even more preferably, at least about 40 nt in length. A fragment xe2x80x9cat least 20 nt in length,xe2x80x9d for example, is intended to include 20 or more contiguous bases from the cDNA sequence contained in the deposited clone or the nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:X. These nucleotide fragments are useful as diagnostic probes and primers as discussed herein. Of course, larger fragments (e.g., 50, 150, 500, 600, 2000 nucleotides) are preferred.
Moreover, representative examples of polynucleotide fragments of the invention, include, for example, fragments having a sequence from about nucleotide number 1-50, 51-100, 101-150, 151-200, 201-250, 251-300, 301-350, 351-400, 401-450, 451-500, 501-550, 551-600, 651-700, 701-750, 751-800, 800-850, 851-900, 901-950, 951-1000, 1001-1050, 1051-1100, 1101-1150, 1151-1200, 1201-1250, 1251-1300, 1301-1350, 1351-1400, 1401-1450, 1451-1500, 1501-1550, 1551-1600, 1601-1650, 1651-1700, 1701-1750, 1751-1800, 1801-1850, 1851-1900, 1901-1950, 1951-2000, or 2001 to the end of SEQ ID NO:X or the cDNA contained in the deposited clone. In this context xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d includes the particularly recited ranges, larger or smaller by several (5, 4, 3, 2, or 1) nucleotides, at either terminus or at both termini. Preferably, these fragments encode a polypeptide which has biological activity. More preferably, these polynucleotides can be used as probes or primers as discussed herein.
In the present invention, a xe2x80x9cpolypeptide fragmentxe2x80x9d refers to a short amino acid sequence contained in SEQ ID NO:Y or encoded by the cDNA contained in the deposited clone. Protein fragments may be xe2x80x9cfree-standing,xe2x80x9d or comprised within a larger polypeptide of which the fragment forms a part or region, most preferably as a single continuous region. Representative examples of polypeptide fragments of the invention, include, for example, fragments from about amino acid number 1-20, 21-40, 41-60, 61-80, 81-100, 102-120, 121-140, 141-160, or 161 to the end of the coding region. Moreover, polypeptide fragments can be about 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, or 150 amino acids in length. In this context xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d includes the particularly recited ranges, larger or smaller by several (5, 4, 3, 2, or 1) amino acids, at either extreme or at both extremes.
Preferred polypeptide fragments include the secreted protein as well as the mature form. Further preferred polypeptide fragments include the secreted protein or the mature form having a continuous series of deleted residues from the amino or the carboxy terminus, or both. For example, any number of amino acids, ranging from 1-60, can be deleted from the amino terminus of either the secreted polypeptide or the mature form. Similarly, any number of amino acids, ranging from 1-30, can be deleted from the carboxy terminus of the secreted protein or mature form. Furthermore, any combination of the above amino and carboxy terminus deletions are preferred. Similarly, polynucleotide fragments encoding these polypeptide fragments are also preferred.
Also preferred are polypeptide and polynucleotide fragments characterized by structural or functional domains, such as fragments that comprise alpha-helix and alpha-helix forming regions, beta-sheet and beta-sheet-forming regions, turn and turn-forming regions, coil and coil-forming regions, hydrophilic regions, hydrophobic regions, alpha amphipathic regions, beta amphipathic regions, flexible regions, surface-forming regions, substrate binding region, and high antigenic index regions. Polypeptide fragments of SEQ ID NO:Y falling within conserved domains are specifically contemplated by the present invention. Moreover, polynucleotide fragments encoding these domains are also contemplated.
Other preferred fragments are biologically active fragments. Biologically active fragments are those exhibiting activity similar, but not necessarily identical, to an activity of the polypeptide of the present invention. The biological activity of the fragments may include an improved desired activity, or a decreased undesirable activity.
Epitopes and Antibodies
In the present invention, xe2x80x9cepitopesxe2x80x9d refer to polypeptide fragments having antigenic or immunogenic activity in an animal, especially in a human. A preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a polypeptide fragment comprising an epitope, as well as the polynucleotide encoding this fragment. A region of a protein molecule to which an antibody can bind is defined as an xe2x80x9cantigenic epitope.xe2x80x9d In contrast, an xe2x80x9cimmunogenic epitopexe2x80x9d is defined as a part of a protein that elicits an antibody response. (See, for instance, Geysen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 81:3998-4002 (1983).)
Fragments which function as epitopes may be produced by any conventional means. (See, e.g., Houghten, R. A., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:5131-5135 (1985) further described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,211.)
In the present invention, antigenic epitopes preferably contain a sequence of at least seven, more preferably at least nine, and most preferably between about 15 to about 30 amino acids. Antigenic epitopes are useful to raise antibodies, including monoclonal antibodies, that specifically bind the epitope. (See, for instance, Wilson et al., Cell 37:767-778 (1984); Sutcliffe, J. G. et al., Science 219:660-666 (1983).)
Similarly, immunogenic epitopes can be used to induce antibodies according to methods well known in the art. (See, for instance, Sutcliffe et al., supra; Wilson et al., supra; Chow, M. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82:910-914; and Bittle, F. J. et al., J. Gen. Virol. 66:2347-2354 (1985).) A preferred immunogenic epitope includes the secreted protein. The immunogenic epitopes may be presented together with a carrier protein, such as an albumin, to an animal system (such as rabbit or mouse) or, if it is long enough (at least about 25 amino acids), without a carrier. However, immunogenic epitopes comprising as few as 8 to 10 amino acids have been shown to be sufficient to raise antibodies capable of binding to, at the very least, linear epitopes in a denatured polypeptide (e.g., in Western blotting.)
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d (Ab) or xe2x80x9cmonoclonal antibodyxe2x80x9d (Mab) is meant to include intact molecules as well as antibody fragments (such as, for example, Fab and F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments) which are capable of specifically binding to protein. Fab and F(abxe2x80x2)2 fragments lack the Fc fragment of intact antibody, clear more rapidly from the circulation, and may have less non-specific tissue binding than an intact antibody. (Wahl et al., J. Nucl. Med. 24:316-325 (1983).) Thus, these fragments are preferred, as well as the products of a FAB or other immunoglobulin expression library. Moreover, antibodies of the present invention include chimeric, single chain, and humanized antibodies.
Fusion Proteins
Any polypeptide of the present invention can be used to generate fusion proteins. For example, the polypeptide of the present invention, when fused to a second protein, can be used as an antigenic tag. Antibodies raised against the polypeptide of the present invention can be used to indirectly detect the second protein by binding to the polypeptide. Moreover, because secreted proteins target cellular locations based on trafficking signals, the polypeptides of the present invention can be used as targeting molecules once fused to other proteins.
Examples of domains that can be fused to polypeptides of the present invention include not only heterologous signal sequences, but also other heterologous functional regions. The fusion does not necessarily need to be direct, but may occur through linker sequences.
Moreover, fusion proteins may also be engineered to improve characteristics of the polypeptide of the present invention. For instance, a region of additional amino acids, particularly charged amino acids, may be added to the N-terminus of the polypeptide to improve stability and persistence during purification from the host cell or subsequent handling and storage. Also, peptide moieties may be added to the polypeptide to facilitate purification. Such regions may be removed prior to final preparation of the polypeptide. The addition of peptide moieties to facilitate handling of polypeptides are familiar and routine techniques in the art.
Moreover, polypeptides of the present invention, including fragments, and specifically epitopes, can be combined with parts of the constant domain of immunoglobulins (IgG), resulting in chimeric polypeptides. These fusion proteins facilitate purification and show an increased half-life in vivo. One reported example describes chimeric proteins consisting of the first two domains of the human CD4-polypeptide and various domains of the constant regions of the heavy or light chains of mammalian immunoglobulins. (EP A 394,827; Traunecker et al., Nature 331:84-86 (1988).) Fusion proteins having disulfide-linked dimeric structures (due to the IgG) can also be more efficient in binding and neutralizing other molecules, than the monomeric secreted protein or protein fragment alone. (Fountoulakis et al., J. Biochem. 270:3958-3964 (1995).)
Similarly, EP-A-O 464 533 (Canadian counterpart 2045869) discloses fusion proteins comprising various portions of constant region of immunoglobulin molecules together with another human protein or part thereof. In many cases, the Fc part in a fusion protein is beneficial in therapy and diagnosis, and thus can result in, for example, improved pharmacokinetic properties. (EP-A 0232 262.) Alternatively, deleting the Fc part after the fusion protein has been expressed, detected, and purified, would be desired. For example, the Fc portion may hinder therapy and diagnosis if the fusion protein is used as an antigen for immunizations. In drug discovery, for example, human proteins, such as hIL-5, have been fused with Fc portions for the purpose of high-throughput screening assays to identify antagonists of hIL-5. (See, D. Bennett et al., J. Molecular Recognition 8:52-58 (1995); K. Johanson et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270:9459-9471 (1995).)
Moreover, the polypeptides of the present invention can be fused to marker sequences, such as a peptide which facilitates purification of the fused polypeptide. In preferred embodiments, the marker amino acid sequence is a hexa-histidine peptide, such as the tag provided in a pQE vector (QIAGEN, Inc., 9259 Eton Avenue, Chatsworth, Calif., 91311), among others, many of which are commercially available. As described in Gentz et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:821-824 (1989), for instance, hexa-histidine provides for convenient purification of the fusion protein. Another peptide tag useful for purification, the xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d tag, corresponds to an epitope derived from the influenza hemagglutinin protein. (Wilson et al., Cell 37:767 (1984).)
Thus, any of these above fusions can be engineered using the polynucleotides or the polypeptides of the present invention.
Vectors, Host Cells, and Protein Production
The present invention also relates to vectors containing the polynucleotide of the present invention, host cells, and the production of polypeptides by recombinant techniques. The vector may be, for example, a phage, plasmid, viral, or retroviral vector. Retroviral vectors may be replication competent or replication defective. In the latter case, viral propagation generally will occur only in complementing host cells.
The polynucleotides may be joined to a vector containing a selectable marker for propagation in a host. Generally, a plasmid vector is introduced in a precipitate, such as a calcium phosphate precipitate, or in a complex with a charged lipid. If the vector is a virus, it may be packaged in vitro using an appropriate packaging cell line and then transduced into host cells.
The polynucleotide insert should be operatively linked to an appropriate promoter, such as the phage lambda PL promoter, the E. coli lac, trp, phoA and tac promoters, the SV40 early and late promoters and promoters of retroviral LTRs, to name a few. Other suitable promoters will be known to the skilled artisan. The expression constructs will further contain sites for transcription initiation, termination, and, in the transcribed region, a ribosome binding site for translation. The coding portion of the transcripts expressed by the constructs will preferably include a translation initiating codon at the beginning and a termination codon (UAA, UGA or UAG) appropriately positioned at the end of the polypeptide to be translated.
As indicated, the expression vectors will preferably include at least one selectable marker. Such markers include dihydrofolate reductase, G418 or neomycin resistance for eukaryotic cell culture and tetracycline, kanamycin or ampicillin resistance genes for culturing in E. coli and other bacteria. Representative examples of appropriate hosts include, but are not limited to, bacterial cells, such as E. coli, Streptomyces and Salmonella typhimurium cells; fungal cells, such as yeast cells; insect cells such as Drosophila S2 and Spodoptera Sf9 cells; animal cells such as CHO, COS, 293, and Bowes melanoma cells; and plant cells. Appropriate culture mediums and conditions for the above-described host cells are known in the art.
Among vectors preferred for use in bacteria include pQE70, pQE60 and pQE-9, available from QIAGEN, Inc.; pBluescript vectors, Phagescript vectors, pNH8A, pNH16a, pNH18A, pNH46A, available from Stratagene Cloning Systems, Inc.; and ptrc99a, pKK223-3, pKK233-3, pDR540, pRIT5 available from Pharmacia Biotech, Inc. Among preferred eukaryotic vectors are pWLNEO, pSV2CAT, pOG44, pXT1 and pSG available from Stratagene; and pSVK3, pBPV, pMSG and pSVL available from Pharmacia. Other suitable vectors will be readily apparent to the skilled artisan.
Introduction of the construct into the host cell can be effected by calcium phosphate transfection, DEAE-dextran mediated transfection, cationic lipid-mediated transfection, electroporation, transduction, infection, or other methods. Such methods are described in many standard laboratory manuals, such as Davis et al., Basic Methods In Molecular Biology (1986). It is specifically contemplated that the polypeptides of the present invention may in fact be expressed by a host cell lacking a recombinant vector.
A polypeptide of this invention can be recovered and purified from recombinant cell cultures by well-known methods including ammonium sulfate or ethanol precipitation, acid extraction, anion or cation exchange chromatography, phosphocellulose chromatography, hydrophobic interaction chromatography, affinity chromatography, hydroxylapatite chromatography and lectin chromatography. Most preferably, high performance liquid chromatography (xe2x80x9cHPLCxe2x80x9d) is employed for purification.
Polypeptides of the present invention, and preferably the secreted form, can also be recovered from: products purified from natural sources, including bodily fluids, tissues and cells, whether directly isolated or cultured; products of chemical synthetic procedures; and products produced by recombinant techniques from a prokaryotic or eukaryotic host, including, for example, bacterial, yeast, higher plant, insect, and mammalian cells. Depending upon the host employed in a recombinant production procedure, the polypeptides of the present invention may be glycosylated or may be non-glycosylated. In addition, polypeptides of the invention may also include an initial modified methionine residue, in some cases as a result of host-mediated processes. Thus, it is well known in the art that the N-terminal methionine encoded by the translation initiation codon generally is removed with high efficiency from any protein after translation in all eukaryotic cells. While the N-terminal methionine on most proteins also is efficiently removed in most prokaryotes, for some proteins, this prokaryotic removal process is inefficient, depending on the nature of the amino acid to which the N-terminal methionine is covalently linked.
Uses of the Polynucleotides
Each of the polynucleotides identified herein can be used in numerous ways as reagents. The following description should be considered exemplary and utilizes known techniques.
The polynucleotides of the present invention are useful for chromosome identification. There exists an ongoing need to identify new chromosome markers, since few chromosome marking reagents, based on actual sequence data (repeat polymorphisms), are presently available. Each polynucleotide of the present invention can be used as a chromosome marker.
Briefly, sequences can be mapped to chromosomes by preparing PCR primers (preferably 15-25 bp) from the sequences shown in SEQ ID NO:X. Primers can be selected using computer analysis so that primers do not span more than one predicted exon in the genomic DNA. These primers are then used for PCR screening of somatic cell hybrids containing individual human chromosomes. Only those hybrids containing the human gene corresponding to the SEQ ID NO:X will yield an amplified fragment.
Similarly, somatic hybrids provide a rapid method of PCR mapping the polynucleotides to particular chromosomes. Three or more clones can be assigned per day using a single thermal cycler. Moreover, sublocalization of the polynucleotides can be achieved with panels of specific chromosome fragments. Other gene mapping strategies that can be used include in situ hybridization, prescreening with labeled flow-sorted chromosomes, and preselection by hybridization to construct chromosome specific-cDNA libraries.
Precise chromosomal location of the polynucleotides can also be achieved using fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) of a metaphase chromosomal spread. This technique uses polynucleotides as short as 500 or 600 bases; however, polynucleotides 2,000-4,000 bp are preferred. For a review of this technique, see Verma et al., xe2x80x9cHuman Chromosomes: a Manual of Basic Techniques,xe2x80x9d Pergamon Press, New York (1988).
For chromosome mapping, the polynucleotides can be used individually (to mark a single chromosome or a single site on that chromosome) or in panels (for marking multiple sites and/or multiple chromosomes). Preferred polynucleotides correspond to the noncoding regions of the cDNAs because the coding sequences are more likely conserved within gene families, thus increasing the chance of cross hybridization during chromosomal mapping.
Once a polynucleotide has been mapped to a precise chromosomal location, the physical position of the polynucleotide can be used in linkage analysis. Linkage analysis establishes coinheritance between a chromosomal location and presentation of a particular disease. (Disease mapping data are found, for example, in V. McKusick, Mendelian Inheritance in Man (available on line through Johns Hopkins University Welch Medical Library).) Assuming 1 megabase mapping resolution and one gene per 20 kb, a cDNA precisely localized to a chromosomal region associated with the disease could be one of 50-500 potential causative genes.
Thus, once coinheritance is established, differences in the polynucleotide and the corresponding gene between affected and unaffected individuals can be examined. First, visible structural alterations in the chromosomes, such as deletions or translocations, are examined in chromosome spreads or by PCR. If no structural alterations exist, the presence of point mutations are ascertained. Mutations observed in some or all affected individuals, but not in normal individuals, indicates that the mutation may cause the disease. However, complete sequencing of the polypeptide and the corresponding gene from several normal individuals is required to distinguish the mutation from a polymorphism. If a new polymorphism is identified, this polymorphic polypeptide can be used for further linkage analysis.
Furthermore, increased or decreased expression of the gene in affected individuals as compared to unaffected individuals can be assessed using polynucleotides of the present invention. Any of these alterations (altered expression, chromosomal rearrangement, or mutation) can be used as a diagnostic or prognostic marker.
In addition to the foregoing, a polynucleotide can be used to control gene expression through triple helix formation or antisense DNA or RNA. Both methods rely on binding of the polynucleotide to DNA or RNA. For these techniques, preferred polynucleotides are usually 20 to 40 bases in length and complementary to either the region of the gene involved in transcription (triple helixxe2x80x94see Lee et al., Nucl. Acids Res. 6:3073 (1979); Cooney et al., Science 241:456 (1988); and Dervan et al., Science 251:1360 (1991) ) or to the mRNA itself (antisensexe2x80x94Okano, J. Neurochem. 56:560 (1991); Oligodeoxy-nucleotides as Antisense Inhibitors of Gene Expression, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla. (1988).) Triple helix formation optimally results in a shut-off of RNA transcription from DNA, while antisense RNA hybridization blocks translation of an mRNA molecule into polypeptide. Both techniques are effective in model systems, and the information disclosed herein can be used to design antisense or triple helix polynucleotides in an effort to treat disease.
Polynucleotides of the present invention are also useful in gene therapy. One goal of gene therapy is to insert a normal gene into an organism having a defective gene, in an effort to correct the genetic defect. The polynucleotides disclosed in the present invention offer a means of targeting such genetic defects in a highly accurate manner. Another goal is to insert a new gene that was not present in the host genome, thereby producing a new trait in the host cell.
The polynucleotides are also useful for identifying individuals from minute biological samples. The United States military, for example, is considering the use of restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) for identification of its personnel. In this technique, an individual""s genomic DNA is digested with one or more restriction enzymes, and probed on a Southern blot to yield unique bands for identifying personnel. This method does not suffer from the current limitations of xe2x80x9cDog Tagsxe2x80x9d which can be lost, switched, or stolen, making positive identification difficult. The polynucleotides of the present invention can be used as additional DNA markers for RFLP.
The polynucleotides of the present invention can also be used as an alternative to RFLP, by determining the actual base-by-base DNA sequence of selected portions of an individual""s genome. These sequences can be used to prepare PCR primers for amplifying and isolating such selected DNA, which can then be sequenced. Using this technique, individuals can be identified because each individual will have a unique set of DNA sequences. Once an unique ID database is established for an individual, positive identification of that individual, living or dead, can be made from extremely small tissue samples.
Forensic biology also benefits from using DNA-based identification techniques as disclosed herein. DNA sequences taken from very small biological samples such as tissues, e.g., hair or skin, or body fluids, e.g., blood, saliva, semen, etc., can be amplified using PCR. In one prior art technique, gene sequences amplified from polymorphic loci, such as DQa class II HLA gene, are used in forensic biology to identify individuals. (Erlich, H., PCR Technology, Freeman and Co. (1992).) Once these specific polymorphic loci are amplified, they are digested with one or more restriction enzymes, yielding an identifying set of bands on a Southern blot probed with DNA corresponding to the DQa class II HLA gene. Similarly, polynucleotides of the present invention can be used as polymorphic markers for forensic purposes.
There is also a need for reagents capable of identifying the source of a particular tissue. Such need arises, for example, in forensics when presented with tissue of unknown origin. Appropriate reagents can comprise, for example, DNA probes or primers specific to particular tissue prepared from the sequences of the present invention. Panels of such reagents can identify tissue by species and/or by organ type. In a similar fashion, these reagents can be used to screen tissue cultures for contamination.
In the very least, the polynucleotides of the present invention can be used as molecular weight markers on Southern gels, as diagnostic probes for the presence of a specific mRNA in a particular cell type, as a probe to xe2x80x9csubtract-outxe2x80x9d known sequences in the process of discovering novel polynucleotides, for selecting and making oligomers for attachment to a xe2x80x9cgene chipxe2x80x9d or other support, to raise anti-DNA antibodies using DNA immunization techniques, and as an antigen to elicit an immune response.
Uses of the Polypeptides
Each of the polypeptides identified herein can be used in numerous ways. The following description should be considered exemplary and utilizes known techniques.
A polypeptide of the present invention can be used to assay protein levels in a biological sample using antibody-based techniques. For example, protein expression in tissues can be studied with classical immunohistological methods. (Jalkanen, M., et al., J. Cell. Biol. 101:976-985 (1985); Jalkanen, M., et al., J. Cell . Biol. 105:3087-3096 (1987).) Other antibody-based methods useful for detecting protein gene expression include immunoassays, such as the enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) and the radioimmunoassay (RIA). Suitable antibody assay labels are known in the art and include enzyme labels, such as, glucose oxidase, and radioisotopes, such as iodine (1251, 1211), carbon (14C), sulfur (35S), tritium (3H), indium (112In), and technetium (99mTc), and fluorescent labels, such as fluorescein and rhodamine, and biotin.
In addition to assaying secreted protein levels in a biological sample, proteins can also be detected in vivo by imaging. Antibody labels or markers for in vivo imaging of protein include those detectable by X-radiography, NMR or ESR. For X-radiography, suitable labels include radioisotopes such as barium or cesium, which emit detectable radiation but are not overtly harmful to the subject. Suitable markers for NMR and ESR include those with a detectable characteristic spin, such as deuterium, which may be incorporated into the antibody by labeling of nutrients for the relevant hybridoma.
A protein-specific antibody or antibody fragment which has been labeled with an appropriate detectable imaging moiety, such as a radioisotope (for example, 131I, 112In, 99mTc), a radio-opaque substance, or a material detectable by nuclear magnetic resonance, is introduced (for example, parenterally, subcutaneously, or intraperitoneally) into the mammal. It will be understood in the art that the size of the subject and the imaging system used will determine the quantity of imaging moiety needed to produce diagnostic images. In the case of a radioisotope moiety, for a human subject, the quantity of radioactivity injected will normally range from about 5 to 20 millicuries of 99mTc. The labeled antibody or antibody fragment will then preferentially accumulate at the location of cells which contain the specific protein. In vivo tumor imaging is described in S. W. Burchiel et al., xe2x80x9cImmunopharmacokinetics of Radiolabeled Antibodies and Their Fragments.xe2x80x9d (Chapter 13 in Tumor Imaging: The Radiochemical Detection of Cancer, S. W. Burchiel and B. A. Rhodes, eds., Masson Publishing Inc. (1982).)
Thus, the invention provides a diagnostic method of a disorder, which involves (a) assaying the expression of a polypeptide of the present invention in cells or body fluid of an individual; (b) comparing the level of gene expression with a standard gene expression level, whereby an increase or decrease in the assayed polypeptide gene expression level compared to the standard expression level is indicative of a disorder.
Moreover, polypeptides of the present invention can be used to treat disease. For example, patients can be administered a polypeptide of the present invention in an effort to replace absent or decreased levels of the polypeptide (e.g., insulin), to supplement absent or decreased levels of a different polypeptide (e.g., hemoglobin S for hemoglobin B), to inhibit the activity of a polypeptide (e.g., an oncogene), to activate the activity of a polypeptide (e.g., by binding to a receptor), to reduce the activity of a membrane bound receptor by competing with it for free ligand (e.g., soluble TNF receptors used in reducing inflammation), or to bring about a desired response (e.g., blood vessel growth).
Similarly, antibodies directed to a polypeptide of the present invention can also be used to treat disease. For example, administration of an antibody directed to a polypeptide of the present invention can bind and reduce overproduction of the polypeptide. Similarly, administration of an antibody can activate the polypeptide, such as by binding to a polypeptide bound to a membrane (receptor).
At the very least, the polypeptides of the present invention can be used as molecular weight markers on SDS-PAGE gels or on molecular sieve gel filtration columns using methods well known to those of skill in the art. Polypeptides can also be used to raise antibodies, which in turn are used to measure protein expression from a recombinant cell, as a way of assessing transformation of the host cell. Moreover, the polypeptides of the present invention can be used to test the following biological activities.
Biological Activities
The polynucleotides and polypeptides of the present invention can be used in assays to test for one or more biological activities. If these polynucleotides and polypeptides do exhibit activity in a particular assay, it is likely that these molecules may be involved in the diseases associated with the biological activity. Thus, the polynucleotides and polypeptides could be used to treat the associated disease.
Immune Activity
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may be useful in treating deficiencies or disorders of the immune system, by activating or inhibiting the proliferation, differentiation, or mobilization (chemotaxis) of immune cells. Immune cells develop through a process called hematopoiesis, producing myeloid (platelets, red blood cells, neutrophils, and macrophages) and lymphoid (B and T lymphocytes) cells from pluripotent stem cells. The etiology of these immune deficiencies or disorders may be genetic, somatic, such as cancer or some autoimmune disorders, acquired (e.g., by chemotherapy or toxins), or infectious. Moreover, a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention can be used as a marker or detector of a particular immune system disease or disorder.
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may be useful in treating or detecting deficiencies or disorders of hematopoietic cells. A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention could be used to increase differentiation and proliferation of hematopoietic cells, including the pluripotent stem cells, in an effort to treat those disorders associated with a decrease in certain (or many) types hematopoietic cells. Examples of immunologic deficiency syndromes include, but are not limited to: blood protein disorders (e.g. agammaglobulinemia, dysgammaglobulinemia), ataxia telangiectasia, common variable immunodeficiency, Digeorge Syndrome, HIV infection, HTLV-BLV infection, leukocyte adhesion deficiency syndrome, lymphopenia, phagocyte bactericidal dysfunction, severe combined immunodeficiency (SCIDs), Wiskott-Aldrich Disorder, anemia, thrombocytopenia, or hemoglobinuria.
Moreover, a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention could also be used to modulate hemostatic (the stopping of bleeding) or thrombolytic activity (clot formation). For example, by increasing hemostatic or thrombolytic activity, a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention could be used to treat blood coagulation disorders (e.g., afibrinogenemia, factor deficiencies), blood platelet disorders (e.g. thrombocytopenia), or wounds resulting from trauma, surgery, or other causes. Alternatively, a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention that can decrease hemostatic or thrombolytic activity could be used to inhibit or dissolve clotting. These molecules could be important in the treatment of heart attacks (infarction), strokes, or scarring.
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may also be useful in treating or detecting autoimmune disorders. Many autoimmune disorders result from inappropriate recognition of self as foreign material by immune cells. This inappropriate recognition results in an immune response leading to the destruction of the host tissue. Therefore, the administration of a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention that inhibits an immune response, particularly the proliferation, differentiation, or chemotaxis of T-cells, may be an effective therapy in preventing autoimmune disorders.
Examples of autoimmune disorders that can be treated or detected by the present invention include, but are not limited to: Addison""s Disease, hemolytic anemia, antiphospholipid syndrome, rheumatoid arthritis, dermatitis, allergic encephalomyelitis, glomerulonephritis, Goodpasture""s Syndrome, Graves"" Disease, Multiple Sclerosis, Myasthenia Gravis, Neuritis, Ophthalmia, Bullous Pemphigoid, Pemphigus, Polyendocrinopathies, Purpura, Reiter""s Disease, Stiff-Man Syndrome, Autoimmune Thyroiditis, Systemic Lupus Erythematosus, Autoimmune Pulmonary Inflammation, Guillain-Barre Syndrome, insulin dependent diabetes mellitis, and autoimmune inflammatory eye disease.
Similarly, allergic reactions and conditions, such as asthma (particularly allergic asthma) or other respiratory problems, may also be treated by a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention. Moreover, these molecules can be used to treat anaphylaxis, hypersensitivity to an antigenic molecule, or blood group incompatibility.
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may also be used to treat and/or prevent organ rejection or graft-versus-host disease (GVHD). Organ rejection occurs by host immune cell destruction of the transplanted tissue through an immune response. Similarly, an immune response is also involved in GVHD, but, in this case, the foreign transplanted immune cells destroy the host tissues. The administration of a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention that inhibits an immune response, particularly the proliferation, differentiation, or chemotaxis of T-cells, may be an effective therapy in preventing organ rejection or GVHD.
Similarly, a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may also be used to modulate inflammation. For example, the polypeptide or polynucleotide may inhibit the proliferation and differentiation of cells involved in an inflammatory response. These molecules can be used to treat inflammatory conditions, both chronic and acute conditions, including inflammation associated with infection (e.g., septic shock, sepsis, or systemic inflammatory response syndrome (SIRS)), ischemia-reperfusion injury, endotoxin lethality, arthritis, complement-mediated hyperacute rejection, nephritis, cytokine or chemokine induced lung injury, inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, or resulting from over production of cytokines (e.g., TNF or IL-1.)
Hyperproliferative Disorders
A polypeptide or polynucleotide can be used to treat or detect hyperproliferative disorders, including neoplasms. A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may inhibit the proliferation of the disorder through direct or indirect interactions. Alternatively, a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may proliferate other cells which can inhibit the hyperproliferative disorder.
For example, by increasing an immune response, particularly increasing antigenic qualities of the hyperproliferative disorder or by proliferating, differentiating, or mobilizing T-cells, hyperproliferative disorders can be treated. This immune response may be increased by either enhancing an existing immune response, or by initiating a new immune response. Alternatively, decreasing an immune response may also be a method of treating hyperproliferative disorders, such as a chemotherapeutic agent.
Examples of hyperproliferative disorders that can be treated or detected by a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention include, but are not limited to neoplasms located in the: abdomen, bone, breast, digestive system, liver, pancreas, peritoneum, endocrine glands (adrenal, parathyroid, pituitary, testicles, ovary, thymus, thyroid), eye, head and neck, nervous (central and peripheral), lymphatic system, pelvic, skin, soft tissue, spleen, thoracic, and urogenital.
Similarly, other hyperproliferative disorders can also be treated or detected by a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention. Examples of such hyperproliferative disorders include, but are not limited to: hypergammaglobulinemia, lymphoproliferative disorders, paraproteinemias, purpura, sarcoidosis, Sezary Syndrome, Waldenstron""s Macroglobulinemia, Gaucher""s Disease, histiocytosis, and any other hyperproliferative disease, besides neoplasia, located in an organ system listed above.
Infectious Disease
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention can be used to treat or detect infectious agents. For example, by increasing the immune response, particularly increasing the proliferation and differentiation of B and/or T cells, infectious diseases may be treated. The immune response may be increased by either enhancing an existing immune response, or by initiating a new immune response. Alternatively, the polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may also directly inhibit the infectious agent, without necessarily eliciting an immune response.
Viruses are one example of an infectious agent that can cause disease or symptoms that can be treated or detected by a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention. Examples of viruses, include, but are not limited to the following DNA and RNA viral families: Arbovirus, Adenoviridae, Arenaviridae, Arterivirus, Birnaviridae, Bunyaviridae, Caliciviridae, Circoviridae, Coronaviridae, Flaviviridae, Hepadnaviridae (Hepatitis), Herpesviridae (such as, Cytomegalovirus, Herpes Simplex, Herpes Zoster), Mononegavirus (e.g., Paramyxoviridae, Morbillivirus, Rhabdoviridae), Orthomyxoviridae (e.g., Influenza), Papovaviridae, Parvoviridae, Picornaviridae, Poxviridae (such as Smallpox or Vaccinia), Reoviridae (e.g., Rotavirus), Retroviridae (HTLV-I, HTLV-II, Lentivirus), and Togaviridae (e.g., Rubivirus). Viruses falling within these families can cause a variety of diseases or symptoms, including, but not limited to: arthritis, bronchiollitis, encephalitis, eye infections (e.g., conjunctivitis, keratitis), chronic fatigue syndrome, hepatitis (A, B, C, E, Chronic Active, Delta), meningitis, opportunistic infections (e.g., AIDS), pneumonia, Burkitt""s Lymphoma, chickenpox, hemorrhagic fever, Measles, Mumps, Parainfluenza, Rabies, the common cold, Polio, leukemia, Rubella, sexually transmitted diseases, skin diseases (e.g., Kaposi""s, warts), and viremia. A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention can be used to treat or detect any of these symptoms or diseases.
Similarly, bacterial or fungal agents that can cause disease or symptoms and that can be treated or detected by a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention include, but not limited to, the following Gram-Negative and Gram-positive bacterial families and fungi: Actinomycetales (e.g., Corynebacterium, Mycobacterium, Norcardia), Aspergillosis, Bacillaceae (e.g., Anthrax, Clostridium), Bacteroidaceae, Blastomycosis, Bordetella, Borrelia, Brucellosis, Candidiasis, Campylobacter, Coccidioidomycosis, Cryptococcosis, Dermatocycoses, Enterobacteriaceae (Klebsiella, Salmonella, Serratia, Yersinia), Erysipelothrix, Helicobacter, Legionellosis, Leptospirosis, Listeria, Mycoplasmatales, Neisseriaceae (e.g., Acinetobacter, Gonorrhea, Menigococcal), Pasteurellacea Infections (e.g., Actinobacillus, Heamophilus, Pasteurella), Pseudomonas, Rickettsiaceae, Chlamydiaceae, Syphilis, and Staphylococcal. These bacterial or fungal families can cause the following diseases or symptoms, including, but not limited to: bacteremia, endocarditis, eye infections (conjunctivitis, tuberculosis, uveitis), gingivitis, opportunistic infections (e.g., AIDS related infections), paronychia, prosthesis-related infections, Reiter""s Disease, respiratory tract infections, such as Whooping Cough or Empyema, sepsis, Lyme Disease, Cat-Scratch Disease, Dysentery, Paratyphoid Fever, food poisoning, Typhoid, pneumonia, Gonorrhea, meningitis, Chlamydia, Syphilis, Diphtheria, Leprosy, Paratuberculosis, Tuberculosis, Lupus, Botulism, gangrene, tetanus, impetigo, Rheumatic Fever, Scarlet Fever, sexually transmitted diseases, skin diseases (e.g., cellulitis, dermatocycoses), toxemia, urinary tract infections, wound infections. A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention can be used to treat or detect any of these symptoms or diseases.
Moreover, parasitic agents causing disease or symptoms that can be treated or detected by a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention include, but not limited to, the following families: Amebiasis, Babesiosis, Coccidiosis, Cryptosporidiosis, Dientamoebiasis, Dourine, Ectoparasitic, Giardiasis, Helminthiasis, Leishmaniasis, Theileriasis, Toxoplasmosis, Trypanosomiasis, and Trichomonas. These parasites can cause a variety of diseases or symptoms, including, but not limited to: Scabies, Trombiculiasis, eye infections, intestinal disease (e.g., dysentery, giardiasis), liver disease, lung disease, opportunistic infections (e.g., AIDS related), Malaria, pregnancy complications, and toxoplasmosis. A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention can be used to treat or detect any of these symptoms or diseases.
Preferably, treatment using a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention could either be by administering an effective amount of a polypeptide to the patient, or by removing cells from the patient, supplying the cells with a polynucleotide of the present invention, and returning the engineered cells to the patient (ex vivo therapy). Moreover, the polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention can be used as an antigen in a vaccine to raise an immune response against infectious disease.
Regeneration
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention can be used to differentiate, proliferate, and attract cells, leading to the regeneration of tissues. (See, Science 276:59-87 (1997).) The regeneration of tissues could be used to repair, replace, or protect tissue damaged by congenital defects, trauma (wounds, burns, incisions, or ulcers), age, disease (e.g. osteoporosis, osteocarthritis, periodontal disease, liver failure), surgery, including cosmetic plastic surgery, fibrosis, reperfusion injury, or systemic cytokine damage.
Tissues that could be regenerated using the present invention include organs (e.g., pancreas, liver, intestine, kidney, skin, endothelium), muscle (smooth, skeletal or cardiac), vascular (including vascular endothelium), nervous, hematopoietic, and skeletal (bone, cartilage, tendon, and ligament) tissue. Preferably, regeneration occurs without or decreased scarring. Regeneration also may include angiogenesis.
Moreover, a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may increase regeneration of tissues difficult to heal. For example, increased tendon/ligament regeneration would quicken recovery time after damage. A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention could also be used prophylactically in an effort to avoid damage. Specific diseases that could be treated include of tendinitis, carpal tunnel syndrome, and other tendon or ligament defects. A further example of tissue regeneration of non-healing wounds includes pressure ulcers, ulcers associated with vascular insufficiency, surgical, and traumatic wounds.
Similarly, nerve and brain tissue could also be regenerated by using a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention to proliferate and differentiate nerve cells. Diseases that could be treated using this method include central and peripheral nervous system diseases, neuropathies, or mechanical and traumatic disorders (e.g., spinal cord disorders, head trauma, cerebrovascular disease, and stoke). Specifically, diseases associated with peripheral nerve injuries, peripheral neuropathy (e.g., resulting from chemotherapy or other medical therapies), localized neuropathies, and central nervous system diseases (e.g., Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, and Shy-Drager syndrome), could all be treated using the polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention.
Chemotaxis
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may have chemotaxis activity. A chemotaxic molecule attracts or mobilizes cells (e.g., monocytes, fibroblasts, neutrophils, T-cells, mast cells, eosinophils, epithelial and/or endothelial cells) to a particular site in the body, such as inflammation, infection, or site of hyperproliferation. The mobilized cells can then fight off and/or heal the particular trauma or abnormality.
A polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may increase chemotaxic activity of particular cells. These chemotactic molecules can then be used to treat inflammation, infection, hyperproliferative disorders, or any immune system disorder by increasing the number of cells targeted to a particular location in the body. For example, chemotaxic molecules can be used to treat wounds and other trauma to tissues by attracting immune cells to the injured location. Chemotactic molecules of the present invention can also attract fibroblasts, which can be used to treat wounds.
It is also contemplated that a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention may inhibit chemotactic activity. These molecules could also be used to treat disorders. Thus, a polynucleotide or polypeptide of the present invention could be used as an inhibitor of chemotaxis.
Binding Activity
A polypeptide of the present invention may be used to screen for molecules that bind to the polypeptide or for molecules to which the polypeptide binds. The binding of the polypeptide and the molecule may activate (agonist), increase, inhibit (antagonist), or decrease activity of the polypeptide or the molecule bound. Examples of such molecules include antibodies, oligonucleotides, proteins (e.g., receptors),or small molecules.
Preferably, the molecule is closely related to the natural ligand of the polypeptide, e.g., a fragment of the ligand, or a natural substrate, a ligand, a structural or functional mimetic. (See, Coligan et al., Current Protocols in Immunology 1(2):Chapter 5 (1991).) Similarly, the molecule can be closely related to the natural receptor to which the polypeptide binds, or at least, a fragment of the receptor capable of being bound by the polypeptide (e.g., active site). In either case, the molecule can be rationally designed using known techniques.
Preferably, the screening for these molecules involves producing appropriate cells which express the polypeptide, either as a secreted protein or on the cell membrane. Preferred cells include cells from mammals, yeast, Drosophila, or E. coli. Cells expressing the polypeptide (or cell membrane containing the expressed polypeptide) are then preferably contacted with a test compound potentially containing the molecule to observe binding, stimulation, or inhibition of activity of either the polypeptide or the molecule.
The assay may simply test binding of a candidate compound to the polypeptide, wherein binding is detected by a label, or in an assay involving competition with a labeled competitor. Further, the assay may test whether the candidate compound results in a signal generated by binding to the polypeptide.
Alternatively, the assay can be carried out using cell-free preparations, polypeptide/molecule affixed to a solid support, chemical libraries, or natural product mixtures. The assay may also simply comprise the steps of mixing a candidate compound with a solution containing a polypeptide, measuring polypeptide/molecule activity or binding, and comparing the polypeptide/molecule activity or binding to a standard.
Preferably, an ELISA assay can measure polypeptide level or activity in a sample (e.g., biological sample) using a monoclonal or polyclonal antibody. The antibody can measure polypeptide level or activity by either binding, directly or indirectly, to the polypeptide or by competing with the polypeptide for a substrate.
All of these above assays can be used as diagnostic or prognostic markers. The molecules discovered using these assays can be used to treat disease or to bring about a particular result in a patient (e.g., blood vessel growth) by activating or inhibiting the polypeptide/molecule. Moreover, the assays can discover agents which may inhibit or enhance the production of the polypeptide from suitably manipulated cells or tissues.
Therefore, the invention includes a method of identifying compounds which bind to a polypeptide of the invention comprising the steps of: (a) incubating a candidate binding compound with a polypeptide of the invention; and (b) determining if binding has occurred. Moreover, the invention includes a method of identifying agonists/antagonists comprising the steps of: (a) incubating a candidate compound with a polypeptide of the invention, (b) assaying a biological activity , and (b) determining if a biological activity of the polypeptide has been altered.
Other Activities
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may also increase or decrease the differentiation or proliferation of embryonic stem cells, besides, as discussed above, hematopoietic lineage.
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may also be used to modulate mammalian characteristics, such as body height, weight, hair color, eye color, skin, percentage of adipose tissue, pigmentation, size, and shape (e.g., cosmetic surgery). Similarly, a polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may be used to modulate mammalian metabolism affecting catabolism, anabolism, processing, utilization, and storage of energy.
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may be used to change a mammal""s mental state or physical state by influencing biorhythms, caricadic rhythms, depression (including depressive disorders), tendency for violence, tolerance for pain, reproductive capabilities (preferably by Activin or Inhibin-like activity), hormonal or endocrine levels, appetite, libido, memory, stress, or other cognitive qualities.
A polypeptide or polynucleotide of the present invention may also be used as a food additive or preservative, such as to increase or decrease storage capabilities, fat content, lipid, protein, carbohydrate, vitamins, minerals, cofactors or other nutritional components.
Other Preferred Embodiments
Other preferred embodiments of the claimed invention include an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 50 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X wherein X is any integer as defined in Table 1.
Also preferred is a nucleic acid molecule wherein said sequence of contiguous nucleotides is included in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X in the range of positions beginning with the nucleotide at about the position of the 5xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Clone Sequence and ending with the nucleotide at about the position of the 3xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Clone Sequence as defined for SEQ ID NO:X in Table 1.
Also preferred is a nucleic acid molecule wherein said sequence of contiguous nucleotides is included in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X in the range of positions beginning with the nucleotide at about the position of the 5xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Start Codon and ending with the nucleotide at about the position of the 3xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Clone Sequence as defined for SEQ ID NO:X in Table 1.
Similarly preferred is a nucleic acid molecule wherein said sequence of contiguous nucleotides is included in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X in the range of positions beginning with the nucleotide at about the position of the 5xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the First Amino Acid of the Signal Peptide and ending with the nucleotide at about the position of the 3xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Clone Sequence as defined for SEQ ID NO:X in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 150 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X.
Further preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 500 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X.
A further preferred embodiment is a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X beginning with the nucleotide at about the position of the 5xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the First Amino Acid of the Signal Peptide and ending with the nucleotide at about the position of the 3xe2x80x2 Nucleotide of the Clone Sequence as defined for SEQ ID NO:X in Table 1.
A further preferred embodiment is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to the complete nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule which hybridizes under stringent hybridization conditions to a nucleic acid molecule, wherein said nucleic acid molecule which hybridizes does not hybridize under stringent hybridization conditions to a nucleic acid molecule having a nucleotide sequence consisting of only A residues or of only T residues.
Also preferred is a composition of matter comprising a DNA molecule which comprises a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1, which DNA molecule is contained in the material deposited with the American Type Culture Collection and given the ATCC Deposit Number shown in Table 1 for said cDNA Clone Identifier.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence of a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1, which DNA molecule is contained in the deposit given the ATCC Deposit Number shown in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule, wherein said sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides is included in the nucleotide sequence of the complete open reading frame sequence encoded by said human cDNA clone.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to sequence of at least 150 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence encoded by said human cDNA clone.
A further preferred embodiment is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to sequence of at least 500 contiguous nucleotides in the nucleotide sequence encoded by said human cDNA clone.
A further preferred embodiment is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to the complete nucleotide sequence encoded by said human cDNA clone.
A further preferred embodiment is a method for detecting in a biological sample a nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X wherein X is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a nucleotide sequence encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1; which method comprises a step of comparing a nucleotide sequence of at least one nucleic acid molecule in said sample with a sequence selected from said group and determining whether the sequence of said nucleic acid molecule in said sample is at least 95% identical to said selected sequence.
Also preferred is the above method wherein said step of comparing sequences comprises determining the extent of nucleic acid hybridization between nucleic acid molecules in said sample and a nucleic acid molecule comprising said sequence selected from said group. Similarly, also preferred is the above method wherein said step of comparing sequences is performed by comparing the nucleotide sequence determined from a nucleic acid molecule in said sample with said sequence selected from said group. The nucleic acid molecules can comprise DNA molecules or RNA molecules.
A further preferred embodiment is a method for identifying the species, tissue or cell type of a biological sample which method comprises a step of detecting nucleic acid molecules in said sample, if any, comprising a nucleotide sequence that is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X wherein X is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a nucleotide sequence encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
The method for identifying the species, tissue or cell type of a biological sample can comprise a step of detecting nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence in a panel of at least two nucleotide sequences, wherein at least one sequence in said panel is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from said group.
Also preferred is a method for diagnosing in a subject a pathological condition associated with abnormal structure or expression of a gene encoding a secreted protein identified in Table 1, which method comprises a step of detecting in a biological sample obtained from said subject nucleic acid molecules, if any, comprising a nucleotide sequence that is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X wherein X is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a nucleotide sequence encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
The method for diagnosing a pathological condition can comprise a step of detecting nucleic acid molecules comprising a nucleotide sequence in a panel of at least two nucleotide sequences, wherein at least one sequence in said panel is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from said group.
Also preferred is a composition of matter comprising isolated nucleic acid molecules wherein the nucleotide sequences of said nucleic acid molecules comprise a panel of at least two nucleotide sequences, wherein at least one sequence in said panel is at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least 50 contiguous nucleotides in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: a nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:X wherein X is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a nucleotide sequence encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1. The nucleic acid molecules can comprise DNA molecules or RNA molecules.
Also preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least about 10 contiguous amino acids in the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1.
Also preferred is a polypeptide, wherein said sequence of contiguous amino acids is included in the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y in the range of positions beginning with the residue at about the position of the First Amino Acid of the Secreted Portion and ending with the residue at about the Last Amino Acid of the Open Reading Frame as set forth for SEQ ID NO:Y in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 30 contiguous amino acids in the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y.
Further preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 100 contiguous amino acids in the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y.
Further preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to the complete amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y.
Further preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least about 10 contiguous amino acids in the complete amino acid sequence of a secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is a polypeptide wherein said sequence of contiguous amino acids is included in the amino acid sequence of a secreted portion of the secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 30 contiguous amino acids in the amino acid sequence of the secreted portion of the protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to a sequence of at least about 100 contiguous amino acids in the amino acid sequence of the secreted portion of the protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence at least 95% identical to the amino acid sequence of the secreted portion of the protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Further preferred is an isolated antibody which binds specifically to a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence that is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Further preferred is a method for detecting in a biological sample a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence which is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1; which method comprises a step of comparing an amino acid sequence of at least one polypeptide molecule in said sample with a sequence selected from said group and determining whether the sequence of said polypeptide molecule in said sample is at least 90% identical to said sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids.
Also preferred is the above method wherein said step of comparing an amino acid sequence of at least one polypeptide molecule in said sample with a sequence selected from said group comprises determining the extent of specific binding of polypeptides in said sample to an antibody which binds specifically to a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence that is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is the above method wherein said step of comparing sequences is performed by comparing the amino acid sequence determined from a polypeptide molecule in said sample with said sequence selected from said group.
Also preferred is a method for identifying the species, tissue or cell type of a biological sample which method comprises a step of detecting polypeptide molecules in said sample, if any, comprising an amino acid sequence that is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is the above method for identifying the species, tissue or cell type of a biological sample, which method comprises a step of detecting polypeptide molecules comprising an amino acid sequence in a panel of at least two amino acid sequences, wherein at least one sequence in said panel is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the above group.
Also preferred is a method for diagnosing in a subject a pathological condition associated with abnormal structure or expression of a gene encoding a secreted protein identified in Table 1, which method comprises a step of detecting in a biological sample obtained from said subject polypeptide molecules comprising an amino acid sequence in a panel of at least two amino acid sequences, wherein at least one sequence in said panel is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
In any of these methods, the step of detecting said polypeptide molecules includes using an antibody.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule comprising a nucleotide sequence which is at least 95% identical to a nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide wherein said polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence that is at least 90% identical to a sequence of at least 10 contiguous amino acids in a sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule, wherein said nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide has been optimized for expression of said polypeptide in a prokaryotic host.
Also preferred is an isolated nucleic acid molecule, wherein said polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is any integer as defined in Table 1; and a complete amino acid sequence of a secreted protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1.
Further preferred is a method of making a recombinant vector comprising inserting any of the above isolated nucleic acid molecule into a vector. Also preferred is the recombinant vector produced by this method. Also preferred is a method of making a recombinant host cell comprising introducing the vector into a host cell, as well as the recombinant host cell produced by this method.
Also preferred is a method of making an isolated polypeptide comprising culturing this recombinant host cell under conditions such that said polypeptide is expressed and recovering said polypeptide. Also preferred is this method of making an isolated polypeptide, wherein said recombinant host cell is a eukaryotic cell and said polypeptide is a secreted portion of a human secreted protein comprising an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of: an amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:Y beginning with the residue at the position of the First Amino Acid of the Secreted Portion of SEQ ID NO:Y wherein Y is an integer set forth in Table 1 and said position of the First Amino Acid of the Secreted Portion of SEQ ID NO:Y is defined in Table 1; and an amino acid sequence of a secreted portion of a protein encoded by a human cDNA clone identified by a cDNA Clone Identifier in Table 1 and contained in the deposit with the ATCC Deposit Number shown for said cDNA clone in Table 1. The isolated polypeptide produced by this method is also preferred.
Also preferred is a method of treatment of an individual in need of an increased level of a secreted protein activity, which method comprises administering to such an individual a pharmaceutical composition comprising an amount of an isolated polypeptide, polynucleotide, or antibody of the claimed invention effective to increase the level of said protein activity in said individual.